Holding on to You
by SwiftDemise
Summary: Buffy never left LA after killing Angel. The Watcher's Council have declared her to be a 'Rogue Slayer'. Not only that but W&H want her to join the darkside and are using newly ressurected Angelus and Darla to pursuade her. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The great J.W. owns these puppets; I am merely the one who will make them dance!

Author's Note: I haven't written any BtVS fanfic for a while so bear with me guys, you know the drill. R&R. Feedback will determine if I continue with this fic or not and how often I add new chapters.

**Buffy the Slayer**

**Prologue**

Rupert Giles sighed as he half heartedly tore open the brown paper package that had been waiting on his doorstep when he got home from work. It had no name or return address but he knew who it was from.

Inside was Three thousand dollars, half was for him to keep and the other half was for Joyce. The money came every month with out fail, most of the time there was no note but on some occasions he would find a note hidden beneath the cash.

Last month, as he recalled, there had been no note. Usually every other month there was a note and Giles quickly removed the money and read the note. Strangely enough, this note seemed to be written on a bar napkin.

_Business is picking up; next month I'll send more than 3k._

Giles turned the napkin over; on the other side it said 'Caritas', the name of the bar.

He allowed himself a small smile, "Finally."

She had finally slipped up, and Giles thanked whatever Gods were behind this happy turn of events. He shoved the napkin in his coat pocket along with Joyce's half of the money and prepared to leave for the Summer's residence. With the name of this bar, he would be able to track her down and bring her home.

**One Year Earlier**

"You walk out of this house, don't even think about coming back!"

Buffy looked at her mother, hurt mixed with indignation played in the slayer's eyes before she finally turned and walked out. The door slammed shut behind her as she quickly moved down the steps of the back porch.

A part of her wanted her mother to coming running after her, saying she didn't mean it. That she would be there waiting for her when everything was over.

The other part of Buffy was too hurt by her mother's rejection to realize that she was just as much at fault here. Throwing her secret life on the older woman's lap and expecting her to 'just deal with it' wasn't right or very rational, but Buffy didn't have any time to explain things to her mother.

As she reached the edge of her backyard, Buffy forced herself not to look back, she had to be strong. Right now, she had the world to save. When this whole 'Acathala' business was over she could think about what had gone on in the kitchen.

_Next Morning_

Buffy watched as her friends and watcher entered the school, she was glad that they were alright. With Angelus gone they could safely go back to their lives, and with her gone, they would be able to live normal lives. She would miss them, that was certain, but her life was no longer in Sunnydale. Her mother has kicked her out of the house last night, and even though she knew that there was a chance that her mother had since, calmed down and changed her mind, Buffy wouldn't go back.

From this point on, Buffy Summers was done with being the vampire slayer. Now she would be whoever she wanted, but she couldn't be whoever she wanted to be while still living in Sunnydale.

Buffy hefted her army green duffel bag over her shoulder and hopped the next Greyhound bus out of Sunnydale. She felt a twinge of annoyance when, as the bus was leaving Sunnydale limits, she saw the sign knocked down.

_Spike. _Another person her friends no longer needed to fear, so long as the bleached blonde vampire stayed true to his word. Even when he was fleeing town, he managed to make sure that he had time to knock down that poor sign.


	2. Chapter I

_Author's Note: __Before starting the chapter I just want to clear up a few things about this story. This fic is set post season 2 and Buffy has been in Los Angeles for a year._

_My fic kind of skips over most of the events of Joss' Season 3, but I have altered a few of the events to fit my own wicked plans. I may refer to them so I just wanted to give you guys a little head up._

_I also wanted to thank those of you who reviewed, thanks for the positive feedback and I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story_.

Chapter I

Her black leather boots clicked against the ground as she strode into the factory, her California blonde hair was long and hung down her back in waves. Hidden under her black leather jacket was a custom made dagger that she brought along, just in case things turned sour inside the factory. Not only that but she had her favorite stake hidden on her, incase she encountered anyone of the 'undead' variety. In her line of work, you could never really trust anyone; she knew that coming unprepared was just asking for trouble.

The factory's main room was empty when she arrived, but she knew that she was not alone. In the center of the room was a metal table that was welded to the floor to prevent it from being a potential weapon, Buffy grinned, they always underestimated her power. She had entered the factory with a small briefcase in her hand that she now placed on the table before sitting on the table herself.

She heard footsteps shuffling around in the darkness and then a single spotlight came on overhead, illuminating the center of the room where the Slayer was seated.

A short man in an Italian suit stepped from the shadows and into the circle of light; he wore a thick black mustache that seemed much too large for the man's face.

"Slayer, it seems you have once again succeeded."

As he neared, Buffy noticed a few of his larger men following close behind. She rolled her eyes and hopped off the table, "Gaspo, I realize that me being a former Vampire Slayer and you being a demon, the whole trust thing is kind of a big issue but I'm the one facing the biggest risk here." She moved behind the table, turning the briefcase around to face her, "I mean really, I come in here by myself with exactly what I agreed to get for you even though you could have your guys hiding somewhere waiting to kill me so that you can skip out on my payment."

Gaspo stood on the opposite end of the table, "Surely by now you must realize that I have no intention of killing you Ms. Summers, after all you do such great work for me."

Buffy stuck out her lower lip in a pout, "It's just offensive you know, not to mention just a tad on the suspicious side." She opened the case and spun it back around to the demon.

"The Book of Gnallgs." He glanced behind him and muttered some words in his demonic language, which prompted one of his hidden lackeys to bring forth a metal briefcase. The demon lackey eyed her carefully before setting the briefcase on the table in front of her and opening it.

Buffy barely glanced at the stacks of money inside the briefcase, she kept her attention on Gaspo and his lackeys, "Since we've become such great friends Gaspo, I'm sure I don't have to count it."

"This is not our first business agreement Slayer, surely by now you must trust that Gaspo does not cheat."

Buffy rolled her eyes and took the case of money, "Relax, it was just a joke besides we both know what would happen if you ever tried to cheat me."

He narrowed his eyes at her; "I do not take kindly to threats Slayer especially if they are unwarranted. Gaspo is a demon but also a businessman and this business between us is very good."

-- -- --

Giles cursed under his breath as he entered the bar, the clientele was a combination of humans and demons, all peacefully drowning their sorrows in whatever alcoholic beverage this place served. He also noticed that the place seemed to be rather popular, not at all like the demon bar that Willy ran back in Sunnydale. This wasn't the sort of place that he would have liked for Buffy to be spending her time but it made sense that she would come to a place like this. It wasn't nearly as hoping as the Bronze but it was the sort of place where the Slayer could enjoy herself and keep her ear to the ground at the same time.

Giles scanned the large room hoping to catch even a glimpse of his blonde charge but she didn't seem to be around. He hoped that she hadn't made any changes to her hair color or appearance that would render him unable to recognize her at first sight. Just to be sure he scanned the room a second time before moving to the bar.

A green-skinned demon with short brownish yellow hair came up to him, a huge grin on his face and a cold pink beverage in hand, "You're a new face round these parts."

Giles studied the demon suspiciously, taking in the demon's rather flamboyant clothes. He wasn't as accustomed to carrying on conversations with demons as Buffy was, but the situation called for him to seek help wherever it could be found.

"I'm looking for somebody that I believe comes here, perhaps even on a regular basis."

The demon laughed and took a sip of his drink, "You gotta be more specific than that, give me a name or a description and I'll see what I can do for you."

"Are you a regular patron yourself?"

The demon laughed again and shook his head, "Baby, I'm the Host. I know almost everybody that walks through that door and sings up on my stage."

Giles nodded, "Alright, I'm looking for a teenage girl with blonde hair and green eyes; she's just over 5 feet. I believe she comes here some what regularly."

"If you're taking about the same girl that I think you are, then I'm afraid you're gonna have to sing for me."

"I beg your pardon?"

The demon took another sip of his drink and pointed up towards the stage, "I don't share information with just anybody who comes in here asking me about that little Kitten, if I don't sense any bad intentions then I'll tell you what I know."

Giles looked rather intrigued by this, "You are going to read me to see if I am trustworthy or not?"

"You catch on fast, now just hop on up there and pick a song."

-- -- --

Buffy leaned against the wall of the elevator as it carried her up to her penthouse on the thirtieth floor. She was exhausted from her trip and eager to freshen herself up and hit her favorite bar for a few drinks.

She hadn't been home in almost three weeks because of this business with Gaspo, all because he wanted some dusty old book to add to his collection. It reminded her of Giles a little, how great this demon's collection was and she grinned thinking how her former watcher would probably drool if he ever saw the books that Gaspo had.

With a small _ping_ , the elevator doors opened to a short hallway that led to Buffy's door. She picked up the briefcase and stepped into the empty hall as the doors closed behind her.

Buffy shook her head in annoyance when she entered the penthouse to find her suitcase just sitting there in the main hall of her home. The young man that she had paid to take her things up hadn't even bothered to take her suitcase into her bedroom as she had requested.

Buffy moved past the suitcase and entered the living room, shedding her jacket and dropping the briefcase on a leather couch before continuing into her bedroom. A hot shower was the first thing on her mind right now; unpacking from her trip to Brazil could wait until much later.

As she let the water wash over her suntanned body, she let her thoughts wander to the trip. It had been simple enough, most of the jobs she did for Gaspo was retrieval. This had been her first trip to Brazil and it had been hot, a lot hotter than Sunnydale and it had taken her a bit of searching before she actually found the book. The only part she really enjoyed was the chance to beat up demons that she had never encountered before, natives to Brazil. Of course, her Brazilian was still pretty shotty so any jokes or quips she made while she fought made little sense and only served to confound and some times further anger the demons.

It felt good to be back in Los Angeles and she was excited to head down to Caritas and shown Lorne her Brazilian tan. She remembered when she first started going to the bar and met the green-skinned demon.

_She had been on edge that night from having completed her first job, many of the demons in the bar glared at her when she entered but didn't make any move to attack or threaten her. She wasn't exactly looking for a fight just yet, so she ignored the stares and seated herself at the bar. _

_A demon who was working behind the bar came up to her, "What kind of Slayer hangs out in demon bars?" he sneered. _

_Buffy's head snapped up and she glared at him, "This is really not a good night to be messing with me."_

_The demon grinned as if he knew something that she didn't, "I'm not scared of you Slayer, you can't touch me in here." _

_As if to prove him wrong, Buffy's lashed out to grab him by the neck but her hand was met instead with a barrier of some sort, which only fueled the Slayer's fury. The demon laughed as she struggled to punch a hole it what ever magical defenses protected him. The commotion that she was causing had drawn attention the attention of the other patrons, and a few other Slayer-hating demons began to laugh as well. Buffy was just about to tear the whole place apart when, Lorne quickly appeared at her side._

"_Hey there Kitty cat why don't you put those claws away before you get hurt."_

_Buffy spun around to face him, "Now is really not a good time to piss me off."_

_Lorne took a sip of the blue-green beverage that he held in his hand, "This is a no fighting zone Kitten; I had special barriers put up to keep my more aggressive guests from starting fights."_

_Buffy brushed some loose hair from her face, her anger dissipating, "Sorry." She muttered, "I just want a drink."_

_Lorne put an arm around the young girl and led her to the bar, everyone else went back to their drinks. _

"_What's your name Kitty cat or do you just go by Slayer?" he handed her an orange colored drink and nodded at the bartender for a refill of his own._

_Buffy took the drink and smiled at the demon gratefully, "My name is Buffy."_

-- -- --

The audience along with Lorne, clapped enthusiastically when Giles finished his song and stepped off stage.

"Have you got a set of pipes or what, excellent choice in song too."

Giles blushed and nervously began cleaning his glasses, "Yes well…thank you."

Lorne handed his empty glass to the bartender and two more for himself and his guest before leading the watcher to a table.

Giles returned his glasses to his face and politely accepted the drink, "I think by now you must know my intentions and that I mean the girl no harm."

Lorne sipped his drink and raised an eyebrow at the Englishman, "Maybe not but I did come a cross a little fog when I was reading you and that never turns out well. I can tell you that she used to be a regular but she hasn't stopped by for a couple of weeks now."

"It is very important that I find her, do you know where she is?"

"Afraid not Papa bear, Buffy doesn't talk to me about the work that she does. I know she does quite a bit of traveling, but she never tells me where she's going."

"Did she seem distressed last time you saw her?"

Lorne laughed, "I don't think the little Kitten is much for the whole damsel in distress, I've had to remind her too many times to put those claws away when she's in Caritas, I have a strict no-fighting rule that is enforced by protective barriers."

Giles nodded, "Very wise." He then pulled the napkin out of his pocket and presented it to the demon, "She sent me this note on the back of a napkin from your bar, up until now Buffy has been very careful not to leave any clues as to where she might be. I didn't even realize that she was living in Los Angeles until I looked up 'Caritas', she leaves no return address on the packages that she sends."

"I guess this means that our little Kitty cat is a runaway, I guessed that was the case."

"I need to bring Buffy home immediately; if she stays here she will be in danger. If you know where she lives then I beg of you to tell me."

"You are barking up the wrong tree Papa bear, I've told you all I know about the little Kitten and the only thing I can do is give you ring next time she stops by and that's if she does come back."

Giles gave his number to the demon, and stood up to leave, "Thank you for your help it was very much appreciated."

-- -- --

Buffy hopped on the first stool that she saw and ordered herself a drink, glad that her friendship with the host meant that she didn't have to show any ID.

When the bartender returned with her drink, she asked him where Lorne was and the man pointed to a table a few feet away. Her view was partially blocked by a pair of large demons but she could tell that he was talking with somebody.

Buffy turned back to the counter and took a sip of her drink, she had been here often enough to know that whenever Lorne was sitting at his table it meant that he was taking care of business and shouldn't be disturb.

She smiled as she pictured the look on his face when he saw that she was back and suddenly Buffy didn't want to wait for him to see her. She decided to go over and surprise him.

Buffy hopped off the stool and grabbed her drink then headed over to Lorne's table. She was only a few feet away when she saw who it was that he was talking to.

Giles' eyes went wide as soon as he saw her coming towards the table. Buffy's heart stopped and her drink slid from her hand, shattering when the glass hit the floor. Lorne stood up and called over a couple of guys to clean up the mess.

"What a surprise! My little Kitten is back!"

Giles stood there, surprised and happy to see that his Slayer was alive and looking well, he took a step towards her, "Buffy."

Hearing her name coming from her former watcher shook the Slayer out of her daze, she put up her hands in a warning that he not come any closer and she sent an apologetic glance at Lorne.

More than anything Giles wanted to believe that Buffy was going to be rational and come home with out a struggle but it had been a year and there was no doubt that living on her own in the big city had changed her.

As soon as she took her eyes off of him to look at the demon, Giles took the opportunity to get closer to her. When she realized that he was still coming towards her Buffy tried to turn and take off but the crowd prevented her from using her slayer speed to get away. Giles caught up to her just outside the bar and grabbed her arm.

"Buffy will you stop this nonsense!"

Buffy spun around to face him, knots forming in her belly. _Why did he have to find her? Why couldn't she have just been left alone?_ She was angry at herself and angry at him for disrupting this new life that she had built for herself. Her eyes narrowed and she glared at him, "Let. Go. Of Me."

Giles studied her for a second then removed his hand he knew enough about Buffy to realize that when her emotions where running high she tended to be a little more aggressive than necessary. He sighed, wondering how much his Slayer could have changed, that she was looking at him now with such anger in her eyes.

"I only wish to speak to you Buffy."

"No, you want to bring me back to Sunnydale."

"This is true yes but right now I just want to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about Giles, I'm not going back and there is no way that you can get me to change my mind. I'm done working for the council and being the Vampire Slayer."

"Buffy I'm not here to force you to do your sacred duty; I'm here because you belong at home. Do you have any idea the pain that you have caused your mother, Joyce is suffering a great deal wondering where you are and if you haven't been killed off by some demon."

"News flash Giles, I didn't just runaway, she kicked me out."

Giles glanced away, "I am aware of what happened the night you went to destroy Acathala but you must try to be rational. Your mother loves you and has been missing you terribly as have Willow and Xander."

Buffy sighed, "Listen Giles, I'm sorry okay but I am not returning to Sunnydale. Believe me, I miss mom and the guys too but I can't go back."

"What have you gotten your self into Buffy? What is it that prevents you from going home?"

Buffy felt tears forming in her eyes, too many times the prospect of going back to Sunnydale had crossed her mind but she knew that returning meant that she would have to go back to her life as the chosen one.

She knew that they just wanted her back and to know that she was safe.

What her mother and friends failed to realize though was that in returning she would be once again bearing the burden of protecting the world.

Giles of course had to realize this and she couldn't be angry at him for wanting her to return but there was still the pain in her heart. The pain that was born of their selfishness; they wanted her home so that they could be happy not really caring that being in Sunnydale made her unhappy.

This life that she had created for herself, while not perfect, was satisfying enough for her. She was free from the Hellmouth and free from the duties as the Vampire Slayer and that made her very happy.

"I have a new life here Giles and I can't expect you to understand or agree with me. I'm free of my Slayer responsibilities and its great. I'm free, Giles." She gave him a hug and smiled at him sadly, "Give my love to everyone, would you?"

Giles' shoulders sagged in defeat after all there was little that he could do to bring her back, "You aren't coming back?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, I'm not. I'm sorry Giles."

"What about your mother, Buffy? What am I supposed to tell her?"

"Tell her I love her and I miss her and I'm sorry for the pain that this has caused her." She hugged the watcher one last time before she turned away and started walking.

Giles stood where he was, heartbroken, "Take care of yourself Buffy."

She stopped and glanced at him, "I will, I promise but please…don't come back."


	3. Chapter II

Author's Note: Just want to continue saying thanks for all your kind words. I also wanted to mention those Beta things. I've been out of the fan fiction world for a little while now so I have no idea how all that works exactly. So if anyone is interested in beta-ing my story, just give me a shout out and I guess we can figure out how to set that up or whatever.

Everyone's wondering when Spike is gonna show up but all I can say is be patient, he's coming really soon. Thanks again for your lovely coments and don't forget to continue R&R.

**Chapter II**

The first few nights after her encounter with Giles, Buffy was tortured with nightmares of the night she had killed Angel. _Angel_ She had forced herself to forget about him and her life on the Hellmouth but seeing Giles again had forced all those old memories to come back in full force.

The look her in lover's eyes when she shoved the sword through his abdomen is what killed her. He had looked at her as though she been the one to betray him when in reality it was the other way around.

Buffy threw her covers aside and trudged over to the small table where her house phone sat, the small red light blinked notifying her that she had received a few messages. She pushed the button and leaned against the wall as she listened to the messages.

**1****st**** Message:**_Hey Kitten, sorry we didn't get to chat about your exciting trip, I am dying to hear all about it. By the way fabulous tan Kitty cat, hope to see you tonight._

**2****nd**** Message:** _…………Halo? Mees Soomers? My master de great Buelgrador has requesteed to meet weet you tonight at meednight. Der ees a club that I believe you are fameeliar weet. Careetas eet ees called. My master weel meet you there at meednight to deescus a beesnees proposeetion. Once again I weel say Dees. Eef you have eenterest in master Buelgrador's offer you must meet him tonight at Careetas at meednight._

**3****rd**** Message:** _Ms. Summers this is Rudolf Weisman, I have heard from a few 'acquaintances' of your unique abilities and would like to meet with you to a job. I am willing to pay you a great deal of money if you agree to this job. I have also heard that you have a few rules; I believe we can discuss everything on Friday. Meet me at my hotel office in downtown Los Angeles, the address is……_

Buffy replayed the last two messages a few times and sighed, work was calling her. Two clients were seeking her assistance, and she hoped that they would not interfere with each other.

Buelgrador was actually one of her usual clients, most of the jobs that she completed for him involved taking out demons that were giving him trouble. He was a disgustingly thin demon whose spine protruded from the skin on his back and gave him the appearance of a lizard. Buffy hated working for the guy but could not say no because he paid her so well.

As for this Weisman guy, Buffy had never heard of him but she was used to new clients calling her up to do a job for them. Weisman sounded human, very wealthy and used to doing this his way. He had specifically mentioned her rules and said that he wanted to 'discuss' things, which meant that he had some objections. She hated when they thought that they could get her to break a rule and often offered her large sums of money.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Rule # 1**

I don't kill humans

**Rule # 2**

I won't help bring about an Apocalypse

**Rule # 3**

I reserve the right to intervene if I learn that you are trying to bring an Apocalypse or kill humans

**Rule # 4**

I reserve the right to work for the highest offer

**Rule # 5**

I reserve the right to refuse or bail from any job deemed harmful to myself or the world

**Rule # 6**

I do not use magic

**Rule # 7**

I reserve the right to be biased

**Rule # 8**

I don't use guns

**Rule # 9**

I only accept cash and my only be contacted by phone

**Rule # 10**

I reserve the right to make additional rules as I see fit

­­­­­­­­­­- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Sunnydale, California**_

Willow frowned from her seat on the small steps in the library, her boyfriend Oz, sat next to her silently tapping on his thighs to music only he could hear.

Giles was in his office on the phone speaking to the head of the Watcher's Council in England and Xander was sitting at the large rectangular table, drooling over some dark haired bimbo that Willow had taken an immediate dislike to.

For once in her life, Willow actually wished that Cordelia was around to put Xander in his place but unfortunately the girl was busy with cheerleading practice at the moment.

Giles exited his office clearing his throat and cleaning his glasses, "It appears that since Buffy has decided to forsake her responsibilities, the Council has decided that I shall be Faith's new watcher."

The brunette nodded her head coolly, "Wicked."

Willow jumped to her feet, "What? You can't, what about Buffy?"

Giles put back on his glasses, "I'm afraid Buffy is no longer my charge, the Council has declared her to be a rogue slayer."

Xander took his eyes off the brunette slayer for a second, "What does that even mean?"

Giles sighed, "As I was afraid would happen, the council plans to send men to track Buffy down."

Willow's mouth dropped open, "They're sending people to hunt Buffy like she's some criminal, Giles what are they going to do if they manage to find her?"

"The council no longer believes Buffy to be a force of good, they will detain her and possibly inject a serum that will permanently strip her of her abilities."

Faith shook her head, "Damn that sounds harsh."

"How will they know where to find her, I mean do they know where she is?" asked Xander

"They have ways of finding people, if Buffy has been using her abilities, I am certain the council will eventually track her down."

Willow dropped back down next to Oz, "Giles we have to find Buffy before the council does, she doesn't know that they're after her."

Giles saw the look of desperation in the red head's eyes but he could not tell her that he had found the blonde slayer already and failed to bring her back. Despite the seriousness of the situation, he could not find it in himself to betray Buffy; he loved her like a daughter after all and ultimately wanted what was best for her. That was why he had refrained from telling the council where she was, they would not see her as a girl pain, only as a criminal like Willow had said.

"Believe me Willow, it would pain me to learn that Buffy had been captured by the council but we have had little luck so far tracking her down. Buffy does not want to be found."


	4. Chapter III

_Author's Note: Thanks for your patience and kind words everyone. Please remember to review the chapter, because it helps me to update sooner. _

**Chapter III**

Faith slid off the table as the others left the library; she wanted to go confront the little redhead who had been giving her dirty looks. She grinned to herself, at least Xander liked her, granted it was probably due to her dark blue halter top and skin tight black leather pants but hey, who was she to complain. If Willow hadn't reminded him of his girlfriend, Faith was sure that she could have dragged the boy off into an alley somewhere and have her dirty way with him.

She sighed, _I gotta get laid._

Giles coughed interrupting her thoughts; she turned her head and glanced at him, "What's up Giles?"

"What I am about to discuss with you must not reach the others, if they find out they might try to interfere."

"Whoa, big stuff huh? Lay it on me."

"I lied."

Faith blinked, "Huh?"

Giles sighed, "I was not entirely truthful when I reported that my trip to Los Angeles had been a failure."

"Look Giles, I ain't no Padre or anything, hell I'm not even Catholic so if your comin to me to confess-"she held up her hands and backed away.

Giles rolled his eyes, "Would you just listen, what I am trying to say is that my trip to L.A. was not wasted. I found Buffy."

"Okay, let me get this straight, you found Buffy even though you told everyone that you didn't?"

"That is correct."

"Why?"

"As I said, Buffy does not want to be found. We spoke and she has made it very clear that she has no plans to ever return to Sunnydale."

"So you came back and called the Council boys to drag her ass back here?" Faith laughed and shook her head, "I gotta say, you've got some balls."

Giles frowned, "You misunderstand, I had no choice in the matter. When Buffy first disappeared I thought that she would return. The council was supposed to come to Sunnydale to test Buffy's abilities as a Slayer but because she had not returned I was forced to inform the council of her absence. They requested that I keep them informed and call them the minute that I receive any news about Buffy." The watcher sighed again, "I've been trying to keep the council at bay, but the longer Buffy was absent it became more difficult to claim her absence as a vacation."

Faith nodded, "Okay, I'm following you so far but what does this have to do with me?"

"You will need to go to Los Angeles, find Buffy and inform her that the council is after her. If it is at all possible you might try to bring her back as well."

"Wait a sec, you want me to go after her?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you just go get her?"

"Because Buffy does not want to see me and because it is most likely that the council no longer trusts me. When asked if I had any idea where she might be, I was forced to lie to Travers in order to protect Buffy. Travers will do anything at all to capture Buffy and he is not above eavesdropping to get the information that he desires."

"Okay so if Buffy doesn't want to be found, how do you know she hasn't left L.A. she coulda figured you might try to come after her again and hightailed it outta there."

"I have a contact who will contact me in the event that Buffy decides to leave town, as I understand it Buffy has a job that involves a bit of traveling so it will be difficult."

"So in the meantime, we just sit tight until we hear from this contact of yours."

"That is correct; I will let you know when I plan to send you to Los Angeles."

"Cool."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The air in the room was thick with smoke and smelled of alcohol, the occupants were demons seated around a large table.

One demon with a large snout and a pair of horns downed the rest of his beer before he leaned over and placed a little brown kitten in the basket at the center of the table, he glared at the vampire across from him but refrained from speaking.

The vampire leaned back in his chair, a smug grin on his face. He stared at the cards in his hands, as he tried to remember exactly which card he had stored up the sleeve of his leather duster.

The demon to the left of him placed a grey kitten on the table, and nudged him, "Hey Spike d'ya hear the news about the Slayer yet?"

The vampire gritted his teeth, _Buffy_. _The bloody bane of his bloody existence._

"Can't say that I have mate, what'd the bitch do this time?"_ For godsakes please let this end with 'she died and everyone else lived happily ever after'_

The demon laughed, "Word on the street is that the Buffy the Vampire Slayer is playin' for our side now."

Spike glared at the demon, "You pullin my leg?"

Another demon at the table grinned, "It's true, I heard she's been working for big guys like Buelgrador and Gaspo. She's sort of like a freelance slayer now, you gotta a problem with a demon and she'll kill him for a price, or lets say theres a spell book that you wanna get your hands on, the Slayer will steal it for you."

Spike shook his head, "It has to be a trick, the Slayer I know is too much of a goody white hat to lower herself to workin with demons."

"That's what everyone thought at first, but she's been working for Buelgrador for a year now and he seems to trust her, same with Gaspo. Sure when she first came to L.A. everyone thought she was trying to pull a scam but its been a year."

Spike frowned, "You don't know her like I do mate, Slayer's probably got something up her sleeve waitin for the right moment."

"When the Slayer's is in town she usually hangs out at this demon bar called 'Caritas' you should go check it out. I'm telling you Spike, the Slayer is on our side now."

"If the Slayer is marchin' to the beat of a different drum, you can be sure as hell I'm gonna see for m'self." He took a swig of his beer, "Bitchy the Vampire Slayer offin' humans, now that's something I'd like to see."

"Oh she doesn't kill humans, she's got this whole rule book of stuff she will and won't do. One rule is that she won't kill humans."

"So she's still on the side of humanity." Spike mused.

"I give it another year or so, once the offers really start to roll in, she'll be slaughtering people just like the rest of us." Growled the snouted demon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quentin Travers hung up the phone and turned around to face the other members of the council, "I have just ordered the team to track down the rogue slayer, Buffy Summers."

"What about Rupert Giles sir, do you really trust him to train this new slayer."

"We will soon find out, I'm having the team first go down to Sunnydale and watch Mr. Giles. I believe he maybe withholding information about Buffy Summer's whereabouts."

"What are we going to do if Mr. Giles is protecting the rogue slayer?"

Quentin frowned, "If Mr. Giles is indeed protecting this slayer then we will be forced to deal with him accordingly, for now our priority is tracking down Buffy Summers. If Rupert Giles is protecting her, our team will soon find out."


	5. Chapter IV

_Author's Note: Here is another lovely chapter for your reading pleasure_

_**Chapter IV**_

Buffy entered Caritas five minutes before she was scheduled to meet with Buelgrador, she saw him sitting at a table in the back corner of the bar with his guards close by.

She hardly had time to walk to the bar when Lorne appeared at her side.

"Heads up Kitty Cat, there's a big player here tonight let's remember to keep those claws to ourselves."

Buffy rolled her eyes at his nickname for her, "Don't worry, I'm here on business."

"Do tell."

"Buelgrador is here to meet with me; it has to do with work."

Lorne held up his hands, "No need to say anymore, I'll leave you to your business."

"Thanks."

Buffy walked to Buelgrador's table and slid into the seat across from him. His translator, a little weasel of a man that reminded her of Willy, sat in the seat next to his master and scrunched up his face at her.

"You are on time." Weasel man said.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, it happens sometimes."

Buelgrador bent over the table in a fit of coughs, then leaned and growled something to the weasel in his own language.

"My master ess pleased that you have come and eenquires about your health."

Buffy frowned and glared at Buelgrador, "My health is fine, can we just get on with this?"

"My master weeshes for you to eleemeenate a pair of traitors, a vampire named Rex and a Skorpitch deemon named Fly."

Buffy pulled a note book out of her pocket and began to write the information down, "Okay, vampire Rex and Skorpitch demon Fly." She glanced up from her notebook, "So what'd they do?"

"They have stolen from my master, they were to be transporting preceeous cargo from my master's home een Canada, but we have learned that they deed not yet cross dee border."

She scribbled away in her note book, "Okay so I'm going to Canda to take out Rex and Fly, sounds simple enough, two targets for my usual price."

Buelgrador shook his head and growled in his language, his translator nodded and turned to Buffy, "My master weeshes for you to breeng dee hees preceeous items to Los Angles eef they are not lost, he is weeling to pay you veree well for doeeng heem dees favor."

Buffy nodded, "That's no problem as long as you're gonna pay me, now do you have any idea where these guys might be hiding in Canada?"

-- -- --

The bleached blonde vampire strolled into Caritas sometime after midnight, hoping to catch the Slayer's scent and confirm the rumors. He still hadn't decided if he wanted to confront her or just follow her around a bit.

He sniffed the air in the bar and smiled, the slayer was definitely here her scent was feint and blended in with the scent of the other demons and humans. Another scent reached his nose causing Spike to frown; he had caught the scent of an old and powerful demon.

Spike situated himself on a barstool near the door, hoping that the Slayer would be too busy to sense his presence. He could see her in the back corner at a table with some hotshot demon and his guards. _Well I'll be, the Slayer is chatterin' away with a big bad_.

He watched as she scribbled down something in a notebook then stood up to leave, Caritas was noisy but his vampire hearing managed to pick up the slayer's voice as she said her goodbyes.

"I'll give you a call if I don't find the cargo."

A man that reminded him of Willy said something to the slayer before she nodded and left the table. Spike turned to lean over the counter and hide his face as Buffy made her way to the exit, a green demon stopped her at the door and the two of them chatted for a second then finally she left.

Spike tried to count to twenty before following after her but his patience wore out before he even reached five. The blonde vampire slid off his stool and ran after the Slayer determined to find out where she was going.

He grinned as he followed her down the street, _probably goin' off to find her mates and plan some sort of attack against the old demon._ Spike was so caught up in his plan to uncover her trickery that he almost forgot to duck into an alley when she glanced back. He cursed under his breath and peeked out, she was still walking but now her pace had slowed and she entered a tall building.

Spike ran down the sidewalk and slowed to a stop outside the building that the slayer had entered, the main door opened and a man in a black suit looked at him, barely hiding his disgust at the vampire's wardrobe.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, I'm lookin for a bird tha' just went in there."

"Unfortunately sir I can only allow residents and their guests to enter the building and Ms. Summers did not say that she was expecting anyone."

"Yeah, the thing is she isn't expecting me see, I wanted to surprise her."

"I am deeply sorry sir but I cannot allow you to enter."

Spike frowned, "Look mate, Buffy and I are an item and it's supposed to be our twelve month anniversary, right now she's brassed off cause she thinks I forgot but I didn't forget see, I just wanted her to think that so I could surprise her."

The doorman nodded still somewhat unconvinced, "I see sir and how were you planning on surprising Ms. Summers, I don't see a gift in your hands or roses."

Spike clenched his fists, this guy was getting on his last nerves, "It's a small and rather expensive gift mate, and you don't just go around with a diamond ring."

The doorman sighed, "Alright sir, I'll let you in but this goes against my better judgment if I hear of any disturbance coming from Ms. Summers' penthouse then I'm going to call the authorities and have you forcefully removed."

Spike grinned widely and slapped the man on the shoulder, "thanks mate." _Wanker_

Spike took the stairs three at a time hoping to catch the Slayer before she entered her place, convincing the doorman to let him in had been almost more trouble than it was worth. _Penthouse ehh? Bugger all._ Spike came to a stop on the fifth floor, now way was he running all the way; he pushed the button on the elevator.

-- -- --

Giles fidgeted with the buttons on his suit nervously as he waited for Joyce to open the door, he glanced once at Faith who was leaning up against the rail looking bored.

The door opened a second later, to a tired looking Joyce, she smiled at Giles and held the door open for him and Faith to enter.

Faith dropped down on the couch and drummed on her thighs, "Nice house."

Joyce closed the door, "Thank you…umm." She glanced questioningly at Giles.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry I forgot that you hadn't met, Joyce I would like for you to meet Faith, she is a vampire slayer."

Joyce sat down in the chair across from Faith, "Nice to meet you Faith."

"Yeah, same." Nodded the brunette.

Giles sat down next to Faith, "As you know Kendra was killed by vampires, Faith was called to replace her and I have been put in charge of training her."

"Oh."

Faith grinned, "This is wicked strange, I mean two slayers? I am itchin' to meet B. I bet she's got some wild stories."

Joyce glanced down at the carpet, "I wouldn't know, Buffy didn't tell me that she was a slayer until last year, I handled it badly and she ran away from home."

Giles cleared his throat, "That is precisely what we have come to talk about, finding Buffy."

Joyce's head snapped up to look at him, "Did you find her?"

"Buffy has been residing in Los Angeles and adamantly refuses to come home."

"Maybe I should be the one to confront her Rupert; it's my fault that she left."

"Now, you mustn't blame yourself Joyce, it was a difficult situation."

"I just want my baby to come home."

Giles nodded, "I know. Unfortunately Buffy's absence has placed her in danger of losing her abilities, the Council has declared her to be a rogue slayer and are searching for her as we speak."

"What are they going to do with her, Rupert; they won't hurt her will they?"

"They will inject her with a serum that will remove her slayer abilities; apart from that I have no idea. This is why I have decided to send Faith to warn her of the danger."

"What if Buffy still won't come home?"

Faith stood up, "Don't worry Joyce, if these council guys try to take B, I'll be there to help her. Between the two of us, there's no way those dudes will get her."

-- -- --

A black van was parked a few blocks away, inside of the van a group of five men in black stealth gear sat in front of a large monitor and other equipment. One of the men pulled a pair of large headphones from his head and gave the others thumbs up.

The leader of the group signaled that it was time to pack up; he then spun around in his chair and dialed a number on his cell phone.

"We've got her location Mr. Travers, what are your orders?" he nodded, "Yes sir, uh sir, do you want us to bring in Rupert Giles as well?"

The remaining three waited to receive their orders from the leader, when he hung up the phone they stood up tall, "What are our orders Captain?"

"For now we leave the Watcher, our top priority is the Slayer, you two start the van, we are going to Los Angeles."

The guy wearing the headphones grinned at the captain, "This was a brilliant plan sir, spying on the Summers' home instead of the Library."

"I didn't get Captain because of my dashing good looks." He joked.


	6. Chapter V

_Author's Note: I just wanted to thank all you loyal readers for your great reviews and feedback, you guys are awesome. TriGemini, PurpleIvy and Plumsblossom you guys are great!_

**Chapter V**

Spike tapped his foot in annoyance as he waited for the elevator to carry him up to the penthouse on the top floor of the building. When the doors finally opened to the Slayer's private hallway he rushed out of the elevator and ran to her door, she was just heading inside. Just as the door was closing, Spike reached out and slammed it open causing the blonde slayer to jump.

"What game are you playing at Slayer?"

Buffy spun around, "Spike?"

"Who else?"

"What are you doing here?" she glanced around him to see if he had brought anyone else with him.

"I could say the same to you."

"I should have known you'd go back on your word," she frowned, "Where's you ho bag princess?"

Spike snarled, "Dru is just fine, off with some demon or other."

"Boo hoo."

"And I didn't go back on my word, we aren't in Sunnyhell are we."

"Fine whatever, still doesn't explain why you followed me home."

Spike pulled a out a cigarette and his lighter, "Been hearing all sorts of juicy rumors about you Slayer, wanted to see if they were true."

He was about to light the cigarette when Buffy snatched it from his mouth, "No smoking in the building."

Spike glared at her, "I don't believe for a second that you're workin' for the bad guys."

"Great, thanks for sharing, was that all?"

"So admit it, your tryin' to take out some of L.A. badest baddies by goin' under cover."

"News flash Brainiac, I'm here alone, this is my penthouse where I live, alone."

Spike snickered, "What killin' your dearly beloved Angelus was too much, turned to the dark side did you?"

Buffy punched him in the nose, sending the vampire flying back against the wall, Spike growled and launched himself at her, the Slayer laughed when he slammed face first into the barrier and was knocked backwards again.

Spike stood up and snarled at her, "Come out Slayer, lets have us a bit of rough and tumble."

Buffy scrunch up her face at him, "Ewww no, get out of here Spike."

"Not until you admit that you're plannin' something."

"The only thing I'm planning is to go to bed and if you don't leave right now, I'm planning to stake you."

"You couldn't have hung up your white hat so easily, come on Slayer tell me what's really going on here."

Buffy sighed, "Fine, if I talk will you go away?"

Spike held up his right hand, "Swear it on your life."

Buffy rolled her eyes and stepped back, "Fine, come in Spike."

"What?"

"I'm not going to spend all night talking to you through the doorway so you might as well come in, but you try anything and you'll be leaving in a dustpan."

Spike eyed her carefully as he entered, "You have gone soft, inviting me in to your new place."

"Shut up and try not to get mud on the carpet, I have to pay for that you know." She grumbled as she shut the door.

Spike whistled as he inspected the penthouse, "You must be rollin' in cash these days Slayer, to be livin' in a place this posh."

Buffy shrugged, "It's a step up from the crap apartment I had when I first moved out here, I'm pretty sure that one of my neighbors was a drug dealer."

Spike sat down on the couch, "Been there done that, "he paused, "Several times actually."

Buffy sat in the recliner opposite from him, "I met a prostitute names Cherry, she was actually scarier than the drug dealer."

"None of that in this building, not with that wanker of a doorman you've got."

"Nope, no drug dealers or cherries to be found here."

Spike leaned forward, resting his weight on his knees, "so come on Slayer, spill what're you doin' workin' for demons?"

"After you left mom and I had a fight, about me being a slayer, she ended up kicking me out. I went and killed Angel," she sniffed, "Saved the world, end of story."

"Yeah I had noticed that part when I didn't see the rain of fire and what not," he scoffed, "So you ran away from home, that's real mature of you Summers."

"I didn't run away, I was kicked out. God why does everyone keeping saying that I ran away."

"Look pet, your mum seemed like a nice enough bird, I don't think she really meant it."

"Yeah well, either way I'm here in Los Angeles now. I worked in a dinner for a while and lived in an crap apartment until I decided that I didn't want to live like that anymore and I especially did not want to go back to Sunnydale."

"And now you're a Slayer for hire?"

"Yup, that's it. No secret plans, no undercover slayer. This is who I am now and I'm okay with it."

Spike sighed, "Well this just buggers up everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know whether to kill you or offer my help."

"Who says I want your help?"

Spike cocked his head to one side, "Come on Slayer, you can't work alone forever and now that I'm flyin' solo I've gotta keep m'self busy somehow."

Buffy stood up, "Are you crazy? What makes you think I'd work with you?"

Spike got to his feet as well, "For one I'm all you've got and you'll need a partner sooner of later, I'm just offerin' now."

"Why would you want to work with me, aren't we supposed to be enemies?"

He shrugged, "dunno, something to do. 'Sides it's different now init, you aren't the Vampire Slayer, you work for the badies. Way I see it; we're on the same team now."

-- -- --

Lorne took a sip of his pink concoction and leaned over, "He's clean."

"He is?" Buffy glanced from Lorne to the still performing vampire, clearly surprised.

"Don't get me wrong Kitten, Billy here isn't all rainbows and sunshine but I don't see him trying to kill you anytime soon."

Spike stepped off the stage and walked over to them, "That was bloody embarrassing." He muttered as he slumped into his chair.

"Cheer up, you did great. I was a little iffy on song choice but you pulled it off rather nicely."

"Am I clean then?"

"Far as I could see."

Spike turned to Buffy, "That convince you enough or is there someplace else you plan on draggin' me?"

Buffy shook her head, "Color me convinced," she stuck out her hand, "Welcome to the team."

Spike shook her hand warily, "You seem awfully chipper tonight slayer."

Buffy took a sip of her drink and shrugged, "I dunno, excited I guess. You aren't exactly my favorite person in the world but it'll be nice to have some one to talk to."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Thanks ever so."

Lorne finished his drink and stood up, "I hate to go but I've got to mingle, will I see you tomorrow night Kitten?"

Buffy shook her head, "Sorry, tomorrow my new partner and I are going on a business trip up north. I've got to pack and buy some warmer clothes."

Spike looked at her, "We leavin' already?"

"We have to get there as soon as possible; I booked a flight this morning."


	7. Chapter VI P1

_Author's Note: I think I particularly liked the part of Chapter V where Buffy called Spike, Brainiac. For those of you who aren't fans of the show Smallville. James Marsters stared on the show as the Superman's foe, the Brain InterActive Construct aka Brainiac. _

_Yeah I know who cares right? Well I do! I was so excited when I learned that hottie James was gonna be on Smallville! _

_Anyhoo...onto the next chapter!_

**Chapter VI**

Giles gathered up his books from the table as Willow, Xander and Cordelia left the library to head to their next class. Entering his office he sat the books down on his desk just as the phone began to ring. He sighed hoping that it wasn't the council calling to check in on him again, it rang a fourth time before he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Host to Papa Bear, is this Papa Bear?"

Giles frowned, "This is Rupert Giles, who am I speaking to?"

"I'm the Host, Lorne."

The library doors opened as Faith entered, Giles signaled for her to have a seat, "Ah, yes. How can I help you?"

"I'm actually calling to help you; our girl is on her way back from her trip up north and should be back in Los Angeles by tomorrow."

"Thank you for this information, uh…Buffy isn't aware that you are contacting me is she?"

"Oh Gosh no, I can't imagine what the Kitten would do if she found out, I better go."

"Yes well, thank you."

Giles hung up the phone and glanced at Faith who was gazing at the weapons collection, she turned when she heard him hang up.

"So what's up?"

"That was my contact in Los Angeles; he called to inform me that Buffy will be back in Los Angeles by tomorrow."

Faith nodded, "So then I'm heading out tonight."

"Yes, that would be best. I will call and set up a hotel room nearby that you can stay at while you try to reach Buffy."

"Sweet."

Giles began scribbling some information down on a piece of paper then handed it to Faith, "This is the name of a local bar where you can expect to find her, it is a demon bar owned by my contact. I will get you a hotel room nearby so you shouldn't have too much trouble finding it."

"Man, I'm likin' this whole slayer gig, free hotel and drinks."

Out in the hallway, Xander stopped and slapped his forehead causing the others to look at him strangely, "I forgot my History book on the table and Mrs. Harding will kill me if I forget it again."

Cordelia frowned, "I'd lend you mine but I haven't seen it since the semester started."

Xander shook his head, "You guys go on ahead, I'll just go back and grab it real quick."

He waved to Willow and Cordelia as they headed to their own classes then turned and ran back to the library, he stopped out side the door when he heard Giles and Faith talking.

"Faith it is very important that you get to Buffy before the council's men do, if it is possible you must try to bring her back here but don't try to force her. She is older and far more trained than you right now."

Faith frowned, "You think I can't take her?"

"I don't want you to try that is my point, besides that, there is no reason for the two of you to come to blows."

"Okay, Okay Whatever I won't fight her." Faith grinned, "Unless she starts it."

Giles sighed, "Do try to be serious Faith; this is a very important mission."

She shrugged, "Sorry."

Xander's mouth dropped open, text book forgotten, he turned and ran to class eager to tell the others what he had just overhead. He wasn't sure if he should be angry at Giles for not telling them that he knew where Buffy was. Willow would probably be furious.

He frowned, why didn't Giles tell them? What was Buffy doing all this time? And why hadn't she come home yet?

--------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ---------------------------

A black jaguar with dark tinted windows moved down the street towards the building where Buffy lived. The driver glanced into the rearview mirror at his passengers, two blondes.

"Where would you like to be dropped off Ms.?"

Buffy's gazed shifted from the images outside her window to the driver, "The underground parking garage is fine, thank you."

A mumbled, "Thanks pet." came from her traveling companion as he gazed out the window. It had been ages since he had been outside during the day and Buffy had managed to rent a car with dark windows so that they wouldn't have to wait for the sun to go down before heading back to her place.

Once they reached her penthouse, the two were eager to get some much needed sleep after their week long trip. Buffy went to the linen closet and grabbed some sheets and pillowcases then dropped them onto the bed in the spare room. It felt weird letting Spike stay in her apartment, but she wasn't about to kick him out on the street after he had offered to be her business partner.

It turned out that they actually worked pretty well together, he gave her plenty of room to do her thing and never tried to swoop in and interfere unless he saw that she was in real trouble.

Buffy tossed the newly covered pillows on the freshly made bed and went out to the living room where Spike was watching television.

"Hey um…" she fidgeted with her jacket sleeve when he turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. "There's a spare room…I don't know if you're tired or anything but um…It's made up so…you know…if you wanted to you could…"

Spike nodded, "Yeah sure, thanks."

Buffy started to turn but then stopped, "There's some food in the fridge I think, I mean not your type of food but still…you're welcome to eat whatever…"

Spike nodded again, "If I start feelin' peckish I'll be sure to check it out."

"Okay well, I'm gonna go take a nap so try not to burn the place down or anything."

Spike grinned and tilted his head, "You don't have to get your panties in a twist Slayer, I'll be a good little house guest, no worries."

Buffy frowned, "My panties are not twisted thank you, its just weird having you stay in my apartment."

"Well you did invite me, I can leave if you're havin' second thoughts." He started to stand up.

Buffy shook her head, "No, no, it's fine. I did invite you and I meant it, we are partners now and I figured since my place is so big and roomy and I can keep a better eye on you this way."

Spike smirked, "If you wanted to oogle me Slayer all you have to do is ask."

There he was, the Spike that she was used to, obnoxious and perverted, "You must really want me to stake you right?"

Spike shrugged, "I get it Slayer, don't expect you to trust me even after that humiliating little show. Don't completely trust you either but I'm willin' to take this as far as it goes."

Buffy nodded, "Okay, good we're all on the same page. So I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Oi, before you go-"

"What?"

"Was just wonderin' if we got anything to do tonight, I was thinkin' to head out later and get me a bite to eat."

"I have to meet with Buelgrador and let him know how it went, you're welcome to tag along if you want but otherwise you're free to—wait what?"

"I want to grab a bite to eat, hello? Vampire here, does that ring a bell?"

"I may not be the vampire slayer anymore Spike but that doesn't mean I won't stake you're bleached ass if I catch you feeding from humans."

"'ey, that'snot fair. We're evil remember, meaning who cares if I eat a person or two?"

"I care and you are not eating anybody!"

"Dare you to try and stop me." He taunted.

Buffy clenched her first, ready to pound the vampire into submission but she took a deep breath instead and relaxed her fists, "I want you to stop feeding off humans."

"And I'm telling you, it's not gonna happen."

"You can drink pig's blood, its close enough."

"No."

Buffy frowned, "I can't let you kill people, it's one of my rules."

Spike shrugged, "Your rules not mine, I'll do whatever I damn well please."

"Okay, look how about this…you eat pig's blood when we're here in Los Angeles, and when we leave town on trips you can eat people so long as I don't know anything about it."

Spike thought for a second, "I can eat who ever and whatever I want?"

Buffy nodded, "only on trips, which is very often so it's not like you'll be going months without."

Spike sighed, "Fine, suppose I can abide by those terms."

"Good, now I'm going to bed."

----------------------------------------------------

_AN #2: Hey sorry this chapter was so short guys but I got to the library and realized that I had forgotten to bring my notebook with the rest of the chapter. This is all that I had saved on my flash drive so that's why it's kind of short. Consider this a preview of the chapter, I'll repost the chapter later with the missing parts but for now you guys can let me know what you think so far._

_The rest of the chapter should be up either tomorrow or Wednesday and I may have Chapter VII up by then too!_

"


	8. Chapter VI P2

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience and the great reviews and now……Part Two!_

**Chapter VI-2**

In downtown Los Angeles, a black limousine pulled up in front of a large building, six guards exited the vehicle quickly and positioned themselves near the door where there boss was to exit. First out of the door was the little weasel of a translator, he was dressed in a brown suit with the shoulders were covered in little flakes from the gel that was used to slick back his greasy hair.

He stepped aside and frowned, he hated this building and he hated that he had to come here with his boss; the place reeked of untold evil.

Buelgrador exited the vehicle next, he was also wearing a suit but his was a little more appropriate for a man of his position, expensive and black. He coughed and wheezed as he struggled out of the car, then finally gave up and growled at one of his guards for assistance.

A young man with short blonde hair and a grey business suit exited the building and came down the steps to greet Buelgrador.

"Mr. Buelgrador, welcome to back to Los Angeles."

Buelgrador growled something unintelligible and the young lawyer looked to the translator.

"My master says he ees also glad to be back, he has much to deescuss weet you."

"Why don't we head on up to my office then sir, can I offer you something to eat or drink while you're here?"

Buelgrador followed him up the steps and inside the building, he growled at the translator then at his guards, ordering only two of them to come with him and the others to stay with the limo.

"My master politlee deeclines your offer, he would rather deescus hees beesneess."

The group took the elevator up to the young lawyer's rather large office, where they began to talk again. Buelgrador's gaurds stood behind him and his translator sat in the seat between him and the lawyer.

Buelgrador wheezed a bit then began growling, his translator nodded and waited until his master was finished before he translated to the lawyer.

"My master ees veree happee weet dee what you have been doeeng for hees beesineess, but he was most deesapointeed by dees last transaction. You sent men who where not trustworthee to deeleever hees theengs to Los Angeles, but dees men never come. My master was forced to find more reeliable help to ensure that hees theengs arrived."

The lawyer frowned, "I apologize for the inconvenience sir, and I take full responsibility. You said you wanted guys that would work for cheap but I failed to ensure that they were reliable." He scribbled down some stuff down in his notebook and shuffled through some papers, "I'll see to it that Rex and Fly are properly disposed of."

Buelgrador shook his head and growled, the translator growled back then turned to the lawyer, "My master weeshed me to eenform you that you need not worree about punisheeng those traitors, eet has alreadee been taken care of by…"he paused and glanced at his master then sighed, "the Slayer, she has alreadee keelled them."

The lawyer laughed and leaned back in his chair, "I'm sorry I must have misheard you, did you say the Slayer killed them?"

The translator nodded his head in annoyance, "Dees ees correct, because those traitors deed not arrive weet my master's belongeengs, he hired dee Slayer to keell them and deeleever hees theengs to hees mansion."

"But that can't be right, the Slayer doesn't do work like that, she kills vampires, demons and if I am not mistaken is currently working atop the hellmouth in some tiny little town not too far from here."

"You are eendeed meestaken Meester Mcdonald, dee Slayer no longer fights evil een her leetle town, she ess here een dee ceety of Los Angeles and has been doeeng jobs for my master for a almost a year."

Lindsey frowned some more and shuffled through his papers again, "Okay according to my information a seventeen year old girl by the name of Faith is the current Slayer and she is residing in Sunnydale, California." He glanced up at Buelgrador and the translator, "Is this the girl that you are talking about, she's brunette, brown eyes?"

Buelgrador growled to the translator, who was becoming increasingly annoyed by the young lawyer, "Dees ees not dee Slayer that my master ess acquainted weet, her name ees Buffy Summers and she ees blonde weet dee green eyes."

"I see my apologies, according to Wolfram and Hart records Buffy Summers is no longer _**The**_ Slayer, she died two years ago and was replaced by a girl named Kendra who was killed last year."

"She ees most certianlee not dead, she ess alive and workeeng een Los Angeles as a Slayer for hire, freelance. My master has reequired her serveece manee times and hears that dee other deemons also pay her to do work."

Lindsey nodded, "Well this is interesting information, a Slayer working for the demons. As your lawyer Mr. Buelgrador sir, I have to caution you about using resources outside the firm, especially a former Slayer, this girl could be trying to gain inside information."

The translator nodded, "dees ees also my beeleef."

Buelgrador growled at his translator, his tone angrier than usual.

"My master however, beeleeves that dee Slayer ees not doeeng what you have said, she has done several jobs for my master for a year and he ess veree satisfied weet her work and so are dee others who have also hired her."

Lindsey straightened his papers and marked a note in his files on the vampire Slayer, "Well my superiors will want to have her checked out for your security and the firm's, I've never met a Slayer before but I was under the impression that only there was only ever one Slayer at a time."

"According to my master there has never been more than one Slayer, but dees Buffy Summers has changed theengs, my master theenks perhaps she was predestined to join dee forces of eevil and that een dee future dee Slayer line weel be deevided up, weet dee eevil Slayers fighteeng against dee good Slayers."

Lindsey coughed, "That sounds like an interesting theory, I'm sure the higher ups would be interested in this information."

Buelgrador growled something then stood up and growled to his guards, the translator stood and glanced at the lawyer, "My master says that eet ees time for heem to leave, he has eemportant beesneess to take care of."

Lindsey nodded and stoop up as well, "No problem, I think we were done here anyways. It was a pleasure to see you sir." He forced a polite smile and waited until the group had left his office before he took his seat again and buzzed the secretary.

She buzzed back immediately, "Yes Mr. Mcdonald?"

"Set up a meeting with the bosses, tell them I have some information regarding the Slayer that I think they would be most interested in."

"Yes sir, anything else sir?"

"Oh yeah, keep this private. I don't want Lilah or any of the others to know about it just yet, this could be a big break for me."

"Yes sir."

Lindsey leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face. If a Slayer was working for their team now then the higher ups were definitely going to be interested and he was going to be the one to bring her in and seal the deal. He had no doubt that once Wolfram and Hart was done making sure that she wasn't a double agent, they would want to bring her on board and he, Lindsay Mcdonald, would get all the credit.

------------------------------------

Giles loosened his tie as he sat in the chair, he felt rather uncomfortable under the angry and accusatory eyes of the group.

Willow was furiously pacing back in forth in front of him, while Xander sat at the table ready to throw in his comments when necessary while trying to steal glances at the brunette Slayer who was in a mini skirt and sitting up on the counter, if he angled his head just right, he could see up her skirt.

Cordelia was seated next to him painting her nails, not particularly interested in the matter at hand but she was paying enough attention to kick Xander under that table when he thought that she didn't know what he was up to. Meanwhile Oz was leaning up against his cage waiting for the time when he would need to lock himself inside and trying to calm down his girlfriend.

Willow spun and faced Giles, "I can't believe you lied to us!"

"It was for Buffy's own good, it was better that he location be known only to me otherwise she would be in more danger than she already is."

"Buffy is in danger now because you didn't tell us that she was in Los Angeles all this time, we could have gone and convinced her to come home."

Giles sighed, "That is precisely why I did not tell you, when I confronted Buffy, she made it clear that she was not interested in returning to Sunnydale. It was difficult enough for me to just leave her there; I was certain that she would leave the city and disappear again."

"You could have told us afterwards, I know Buffy would have come home if we had been there to talk to her."

"The reason that Buffy is still in Los Angeles now is because she trusted me not to tell anyone where she was unless it was a dire emergency. Buffy did not want you to know, or to come after her. When I spoke to her she asked me to never come after her again."

Willow shook her head, "There must be something wrong with her then, can't you see that Giles? She must be in some sort of trouble and that's why she rejected you."

"Ordinarily I would agree with you Willow but that is not the case, I am quite certain that Buffy is very much herself, and the only danger facing her right now is the council."

"You don't know that for sure? Did she tell you what she's doing there or give you a phone number to contact her? Anything?"

"Well, no but I know where to find her if need be and I have already prepared to send Faith to warn Buffy about the council, she is to leave in a few hours for 'Caritas'"

Willow glared at the Slayer who just shrugged, she then tuned back to Giles, "That's the worst part, you told Faith and not us, her friends! They don't even know each other, Buffy has no idea that another Slayer is even in Sunnydale."

"Faith and I have discussed things Willow I can assure you, I am handling the situation as best I can. My priority is Buffy's safety and I believed that it was safer not to tell you where she was. I could not risk Buffy leaving Los Angeles, then we wouldn't have a clue to her whereabouts. This was in her best interest, I'm sorry if you can't understand that right now. If you indeed care about Buffy then you will not try to pursue her."

-----------------------------

Spike groaned as he slid into the back seat of the car, he was still sore from their trip to Canada. He glared at the blonde girl next to him who was giving the driver the directions to Buelgrador's mansion on the other side of the city.

Once the car started moving, Buffy relaxed in her seat and finally noticed the vampire who was giving her all sorts of 'death glares'.

"What?"

Spike massaged the muscle in his leg, "I nearly died back there, no thanks to you."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a big baby it wasn't that bad, one vampire and a pitchfork demon."

"Skorpitch demon and it was very bad Slayer, we could've died."

"But we didn't and should I mention the fact that you are already dead?"

"You might have told me it was Skorpitch demon before we got there; nasty buggers are hard to kill if you don't know how, which we didn't."

Buffy shrugged, "We figured it out, next time we face a forkpitch demon we'll know what to do."

"Skorpitch." Spike ground out, he then shook his head and laughed, "I don't know how you've bloody lasted this long without your watcher, you don't even bother to look up the demon that you're gonna be fightin' to see what its weaknesses are or what the thing even bleeding looks like."

"I'm not really book girl or rearchy girl, I'm more action girl. Besides, you've been around for over a hundred years; you should have a whole demon database in your head or something."

"Just cuz I've been around a long time don't mean I know every demon that's out there, I've never met a Skorpitch before but I heard they were right bastards to kill."

Buffy grinned, "Well from now on, you can look up the demons and I'll just kill them."

Spike scoffed and glanced out his window, "It's a bloody hazard hangin' around you Slayer, that thing nearly took off our heads you here you are like nothin' happened."

"Because nothing did happen, I handled it which is more than I can say for you. What were you doing with it, trying to do the hokey pokey?"

Spike snarled, "I was trying to fight a demon tha' I didn't have the slightest clue how to kill, feelin' it out, find a weakness. You know, the sort of things a sane person might do in a fight."

"Yeah, meanwhile it almost sliced your head off with that tentacle knife thing that it had for an arm, I had to jump on its back just to make sure I wasn't going to have to bring you back in an urn."

"Very funny Slayer."

"Who's being funny, I saved your undead ass buster. You owe me one." She poked him in the chest.

Spike slouched in his seat and glanced out his window, "I don't know how more of your little pals aren't dead with the way you go into a fight."

Buffy frowned at the mention of her friends, "Just shut up okay, next time we can do some research before we fight." She glanced out her window, "When we get to Buelgrador's place keep your mouth shut, he doesn't know about you yet so try to behave. He pays very well and I don't want to lose a client cuz you had to be all obnoxious and insult him or offend him."

Spike feigned ignorance, "Don't know what your talkin' about, I'm the definition of gentleman."

"Just let me do all the talking alright?"

"How much are we getting anyways?"

Buffy took her notebook out of her bag and flipped it open to a page with Buelgrador's name at the top, "Sixteen thousand Five hundred dollars, if my math is right. I used a calculator but I think it might be time to buy a new one, the screen was kinda fuzzy."

Spike whistled, "Quite a sum of money."

Buffy put her notebook back, "Yup, and he is paying use extra for the head of that demon."

"Figured you weren't keepin' it as a trophy."

"eww, That's disgusting."

Spike shrugged, "Not much difference to hunting, bloke might keep the bear skin or head of the deer that 'e killed, so why not keep a demon's head?"

Buffy shivered, "Those things give me the creeps." She glanced out the window and sat up, "Look, there's the mansion up ahead, remember-"

Spike nodded, "Yeah I know, keep m' mouth shut or I'll fit into a dustbuster or some rot like that, you don't have to tell me twice. I'm not deaf."

Buffy giggled, "No you're just dumb."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Hardy har har."

The car stopped at the gate of the mansion and they heard the driver say her name, the gate opened then and they rolled on through. The driver pulled into the circular driveway and parked the car, "Shall I wait for you here Ms. Summers."

Buffy nudged Spike and smiled at the driver, "Yeah, this should only take about twenty minutes."

-----------------------------

"Sir I just picked up a transmission from the Library."

The captain turned around in his seat, "What did you hear?"

"I heard a name mentioned, Caritas, I believe that it has something to do with the rogue slayer."

The captian scratched his chin and turned to the man next to him, "I want you to find anything that you can on Caritas." he turned back to the other guy, "And you, shut that thing off now. We're almost in Los Angeles, I don't even know how you were able to pick up a signal from this distance."

The guy grinned, "The latest technology sir, I did a little upgrade before we left."

The captain nodded, "Some people might call that taking the initiative but I call it sucking up, and we don't get paid nearly enough for that. You want a job higher up on the ladder you do what you're told and nothing else, these guys don't care about how well you did your job just so long as you get it done, you remember that."

The guy shut off the listening device, "Yes sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

_AN #2: Okay Guys I just realized a big flaw in my story._

_I don't know if any of you caught it and just didn't say anything or if you didn't notice it._

_So here it is: My story takes place a year after the events of Acathala. So really the group should be starting college now, and Anya should be dating Xander instead of Cordelia (I always liked Anya/Xander better anyways) I should have a more Season four setting because it's been a year. My Buffy never finished high school because she has been in Los Angeles. Unfortunately, I screwed up because I wanted to fit Faith into the story and leave room for the possibility of Buffy going back to Sunnydale for a short period of time to kill the Mayor. (That plan has been nixed by the way)_

_So I apologize for this big mistake, I'm not going to go back and change anything unless people really have a problem with it._

_As for the rest of the story, just imagine that these events are taking place at the end of the gang's senior year, and graduation is upon them. (No Mayor to kill though)_

_As the story progresses, I'll try to work in the gang's move from high school to college and get the story into a season four setting because that is where I really want it anyways._

_As for the Xander/Cordelia and Willow/Oz relationships: I have not decided what to do with those yet, I would like to find a way to get Anya in there, and I would also like to keep Oz because I find it harder to write Tara._

_If you guys have any suggestions or comments, I am happy to hear them._


	9. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Faith glanced up at the sign, and grinned as a man came out and the delicious smell of alcohol reached her nose. She knew she was going to like this Buffy chick, the girl already had good taste in hangouts, of course the place was a little more cheery than the sort of bars that she was used to but that didn't matter, in fact it was nice and refreshing.

She entered the building, the chain on her leather pants clinked against the door when she pushed it open. Faith didn't waste anytime; right away she went up to the counter and ordered herself a drink, slapping down a few bills that Giles had given her. She scanned the bar as she waited for her drink; she knew what the other Slayer looked like from a picture that she'd seen in Giles wallet, all smiling and pom poms. She wondered if Giles would ever have her photo in his wallet like he had Buffy's, he obviously cared for the Girl.

"Lookin' for anybody I know?" said a voice next to her

Faith grinned and turned to face the bleached blonde vampire standing next to her, she had felt a vamp on her radar but pushed it aside when she realized half of the patrons were demons.

She hadn't expected him to look like this though, the guy was smokin' in his tight jeans and leather duster, "I'm diggin' the whole Billy Idol look but I don't mess around with your kind."

Spike tilted his head, "Bollocks for you then, seems not all you Slayers follow that little code though."

Faith dropped her smile for a more serious look, "And what do you know about Slayers, vamp?"

Spike chuckled, "Know a bit more'n you think."

Faith took a swig of her beer and eyed the vampire, "Why don't you fill me in?"

"Alright, There was this one Slayer right, can't think of her name," he scratched his head like he was trying to remember, "Buffy something or other, heard she had a thing for a vampire."

Faith grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the counter, "What do you know about Buffy?"

Spike chuckled, he glanced for a second at a table near the back where the slayer in question was sitting with Lorne, he ran his tongue over his teeth and glanced back at the brunette slayer in front of him, "Heard she frequents this place, you think she might offer me a roll in the hay?"

Faith made a move to punch him but her fist was repelled, "What the hell is this, you got some kind of magic to protect you?" she tried again but was met with the same obstacle.

"S'not me, there's a no fighting barrier in this place."

Faith frowned and let go of him, "You better watch your back, I catch you any where near Buffy and I'll stake you so fast."

Spike nodded, "You two seem to be a lot alike, fiery and stake happy."

Faith shrugged, "I wouldn't know, I've never met her?"

"Awfully defensive of a person you've never met."

"Yeah well, other people seem to give a big whoop about what happens to her so I figure she can't be all bad."

"She's not, once you get past the stake and the holier-than-thou attitude that she used to sport."

Faith took another swig of her beer, "You talk like you met her before, how is it that you're still alive?"

"We fought once or twice, joined forces once or twice, these days though she isn't so obsessed with fightin' evil."

Faith looked at him, "What are you sayin"

Spike leaned in close, "I'm sayin' your precious Buffy plays for the other team now."

Faith pushed him out of her face, "You're full of shit, I've heard about Buffy and she didn't sound like the kind of chick to just switch teams in the middle of the game."

"You don't know her like I do." Spike smirked.

"Yeah if you know her so well then where is she, I thought you said she comes here often."

Spike nodded his head in the direction where the blonde slayer was sitting, a wicked grin on his face. Faith glared at him and shoved him aside before she finished her drink and made her way over to the other slayer; Spike chuckled to himself then followed behind her. He hadn't decided what to make of this new slayer yet, he was a little busy being Buffy's partner to go off and make her his third and besides that, he didn't think it would do well to kill her. Buffy would probably stake him the minute that she found out, it was better to leave this girl alone for now.

Faith strolled up to the table, not sure what she would say. Buffy was sitting with a green skinned demon and laughing at something that he must have said, this made her think that maybe that vampire wasn't too far off.

Buffy stopped laughing when she noticed the brunette girl coming towards her followed by Spike, the girl had a look in her eyes, like she'd seen her share of evil. Faith noticed when the other Slayer tensed, not sure what to make of her. The green demon turned around to see what the blonde was looking at, his look was serious for a moment then he turned back to Buffy but didn't say anything.

"You Buffy Summers?"

"Depends who's asking?"

"The name's Faith."

Spike moved past the brunette slayer and took a seat between Buffy and Lorne, "She's a slayer, pet." He grinned at Faith.

Buffy glanced at him, and then back at Faith, "You must have been called to replace Kendra, am I right?"

"That's what I hear."

Buffy pushed the fourth chair out, "You can have a seat if you want."

Faith mumbled thanks and spun the chair around with the back against the table before sitting down and casting a glare in Spike's direction.

"So, what are you doing in Los Angeles?"

She shrugged, "I heard there was another Slayer, thought there was only supposed to be one of us at a time. I high tailed it to SunnyD to see what was what but when I got there I found out that you had already disappeared."

"Well there is only supposed to be one, but I died and then I came back but Kendra was still called because technically I died even though I was only dead for like a second, then Drusilla killed Kendra last year and then you were called."

Faith stared at her, "Exactly how many times have you repeated that little speech?"

Buffy laughed, "Only once, to Kendra." She took a sip of her drink, "So how'd you know I was in Los Angeles?"

Faith shifted in her seat, "Giles sent me, I gotta talk to you about some pretty messed up stuff, kinda important."

"Talk to me about what, is it my mom or my friends?"

Faith glanced at Lorne and Spike, "No it ain't about them, but uh…can you trust these guys? I mean, I'm not tryin' to offend anybody but I thought bein' a slayer meant that we killed the demons and vampires, not chill out with'em in bars."

Buffy smiled, "Don't worry these guys are good," this got a snort from the vampire to her left, "Well one of these guys is good" She nodded at Lorne, "This is Lorne, he owns this place and is the nicest demon you will ever meet."

"Aww thanks Kitten."

"And this is Spike."

Spike slouched in his chair, "We've already met, haven't we?"

Faith continued to glare at him, "I dunno if you can trust this guy, B. I was just takin' to him over at the bar and he was trash talkin' you, and I dunno if you noticed but he is a vampire."

Buffy kicked Spike under the table and sent him a little glare before turning back to Faith, "Spike's an idiot but he's not stupid enough to risk a severe dusting if he so much as thinks about turning on me."

Spike rolled his eyes, some how she always managed to work in the fact that she would always be more than willing to stake him. He was starting to get a little offended by it, she probably threatened to dust him at least twice a day or more. He felt that under the circumstances he had more than proven that he was willing to tag along and play nice with her in this new little venture of hers. He hadn't even threatened her life once since confronting her at her apartment several weeks ago.

He rubbed his shin and scowled as he stood up and left the table, he grabbed a bottle of Jack from some unsuspecting patron and shoved his way out of the building, leaving the Slayers to their business.

Buffy wondered briefly what Spike's problem was but quickly dismissed it and continued her conversation with the new Slayer, "You were saying?"

"So Giles wanted me to warn you that the council guys are callin' you a rogue or whatever cuz you skipped out on your duties, and now they wanna hunt you down and inject something or other that will take away your powers, it's pretty messed up stuff."

Buffy felt a swelling anger in her chest, the council was hunting her now? Just because she didn't want to work for them, and wanted to have her own life? How unfair was that?

"But they don't know where am I, so I should have nothing to worry about right?" off the younger Slayer's look, "They know where I am?"

Faith shrugged, "We don't know, Giles thinks they don't trust him anymore, probably thinks he's been keeping your location a secret or something, he said they would do anything to find you and that they'll probably be spyin' on him or something."

Buffy shook her head, this was unbelievable. All she wanted was to live out her life with out being tied to the council and forced to be the Vampire Slayer, and they wanted to make it like she was evil or something and strip her of her slayer abilities.

"They probably bugged the library or something, so by now they might know where you are. That's why Giles sent me to warn you."

Buffy nodded, "Well thanks for warning me, now I just have to figure out what I'm going to do, I mean. Do I fight these guys or what?" she glanced at Lorne for his opinion.

The green demon, shook his head, "I got nothin' Kitty Cat, running from them won't solve anything that's for sure, it'll just prolong things. Keep a low profile for a while, don't do anything to attract them to Los Angeles and sleep with one eye open."

Buffy sighed, "I can't believe any of this, I don't want to hurt these guys…okay that's a lie…I want to make these guys wish they never even heard of me, I can't do that though. But how am I going to stop them from injecting me with that stuff, I don't want to lose my abilities, I'd be out of a job."

"Exactly what is it that you're up to out here B, I mean; Giles doesn't even know what you're up to."

Buffy sighed, "Can I trust you to keep this a secret, I don't want the others to find out." She glanced down at her hands, "I don't think they would approved, especially Giles."

Faith held up her hands, "Hey, I'm no snitch and I sure as hell can't judge you, I've done my share of illegal stuff." She laughed at that then shrugged, "Besides, why would I go running to tell your secret, I mean, your friends are cool and all but we aren't real tight."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks, I don't mean to offend you. I don't even know you that well."

"Yo, It's cool. I'm not big on trustin' people I just met either, but I figure since you and I are both Slayers, we gotta watch each other's backs. We're like sisters or something."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, something like that. Well anyways, you asked what it is I do?" she paused, taking a deep breath. She glanced at Lorne for a second, she had never told him what she did either, but she knew that somehow even if he didn't exactly approve, he would still support her without judgements.

"Well come on B. spill this big secret."

"I'm sort of like a Slayer for hire, basically I'm hired to kill demons or hunt down an artifact or book or whatever. My clients are usually demons, but sometimes I get humans asking me to do a job for them."

Lorne took a sip of his drink, "That's a dangerous world Kitten."

"Danger I'm used to, I am a Slayer after all. But that's part of the reason that these guys hire me, because I'm the best one for the job."

"Damn B. The way I heard it from Willow, you was like a saint or somethin'."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm no saint obviously, and you can't believe everything they say about me, my friends are kind of biased."

"No kidding, damn. Here I thought I was the bad slayer cuz my rap sheet isn't so great." She laughed, "So am I the good slayer now?"

Buffy frowned, "It doesn't work like that, I'm still good…I just work for the bad guys...well not all bad guys…there was this one guy who wasn't evil…wait…never mind, oh but oh." She pointed to Lorne excitedly, "Not evil demon here, so see I am still good and I don't kill humans."

"Like I said B. I'm not one to judge, this whole business you got going here is cool with me, but I see what you mean about your pals finding out."

"They can not ever find out."

"If they do find out, I can tell you right now it won't be from me."

"Thanks."

"No prob," she grabbed a beer from the tray of a passing waiter and took a swig, "So I wanna hear all about it, any exciting slayer stories that you've got."

Buffy blushed a little, "I don't really have any exciting stories."

"Puhlease, I heard from Xander how you used a rocket launcher one time to take out a demon."

Buff grinned, remembering. "Yeah, that was pretty cool." She frowned, "Except for the part where I destroyed half the mall, they had to shut it down for like three weeks for repairs…longest three weeks of my life."

"Yeah, I bet." Faith rolled her eyes and drank some more of her beer.

Buffy watched her with curiosity; this new slayer seemed to be pretty young. Probably didn't have too much experience as a slayer but she was tough, like this kind of thing wasn't exactly new to here.

"How old are you Faith?"

Faith shrugged, "Seventeen, I've only been doin' this slayer gig for a few months, I guess my Watcher had a little trouble finding me."

"Only a few months?" she shook her head, "I can't believe Giles sent you out here by yourself." She sighed moving on, "Were you scared or surprised when you found out that you were a Slayer?"

"Nah, I mean. I've spent most of my life fighting ya know, grew up in a rough neighborhood were you had to be watching your back all the time."

"Sounds rough."

"It wasn't perfect but it was what it was, my mom and I moved from place to place when I was a kid. Finally settled down in New York when I was like thirteen or something, you grow up fast like that." She noticed Buffy's sad face, "Hey it wasn't all bad, I met this one dude who used to be in some street gang, he was like a brother to me. He used to tell me stories about how badass his mom was and how his uncle took him in and taught him to fight after she died. That's how I first learned to fight; Wood taught me nearly everything I know, except for what my Watcher tried to teach me before he kicked it."

"Your Watcher died?"

"Yeah, like a few weeks after he found me. He was giving me the low down on the basics, taught me how to kill'em and things like that. Told me about how I wasn't the only Slayer alive and eventually we might meet one day."

Buffy nodded, "And after he died you came looking for me?"

"Yeah I figured I'd check it out, I wasn't much back then I'll admit so I figured I'd learn a thing or two from you and then head out in my own direction, since there's only supposed to be one of us, but then the council dudes decided to set me up with Giles because you skipped town, now I'm stuck in Sunnydale."

"Sorry about that."

"Hey it's cool by me, it's nice to settle down once in a while and the big city was getting kinda crazy anyways, small town boring is just what I need right now."

Buffy took out her notebook and scribbled down a phone number then handed it to Faith, "Here, that's my cell number. You can call me if there's ever an emergency or you just want to talk about Slayer stuff. I know what it's like to start off, when my first watcher died I looked at moving to Sunnydale as a fresh start, thought I was done with Slaying, turned out…not so much."

Faith nodded, "Yeah heard about that too, you burned down the school gym didn't you?"

Buffy grinned, "It was full of vampires what else was I supposed to do?"

"Too bad they were only in the gym huh? You could've burn down the rest of the building while you were at it."

Buffy sighed, "Well, they did kick me out afterward so I don't think burning the whole school would have been the best idea…even though it would have been pretty awesome."

----------------------------------------------

Lindsey grinned as he walked out of his boss's office, Wolfram and Hart had just given him to okay to pursue the slayer. They loved the idea of a vampire slayer working for them and hadn't even questioned her motives, which he kind of expected. If she was up to something, they would find out as soon as they brought her in. Either way, once she signed the contract, Wolfram and Hart would own her soul and it wouldn't matter what she tried to do.

Now all he had to do was find her, it wouldn't be too hard after all if she was working for demons now then chances were she would be hanging out with demons as well. All he had to do was rough up a few guys and he'd find her soon enough.

The young lawyer exited the building and got into his car, a new Ford pickup. He might be a big shot lawyer now but he was still true to his roots, he didn't need a sports car like the others.

Lindsey drove out of the parking garage headed off in the direction of a demon bar that he was familiar with in the more dangerous part of town. He didn't hang out there but he had made it a point to find out where he could go to find out what the word was in the underground.

Three hours and a few dead vampires later, Lindsey was on his way to 'Caritas' to find the slayer and singing along to some country song on the radio. He liked it when things were going his way, and he liked it even more when it meant that he might get a promotion. Lately he had been wondering if Wolfram and Hart were getting ready to toss him out on his ass, Lilah was busy kissing butt like never before while he sunk lower on their favorites list. This thing with the slayer was going to turn things around for him though, he had to convince the slayer to come work for the firm, and his career might depend on it.

Lindsey parked his truck on the street in front of the bar, already planning how he wanted to play things. Tonight he would just see if she was here and watch her for a little bit, see what she was like and how she handled her self. He had to be careful with this one, if he came on too forceful the slayer might try to kill him.

Inside he noticed that a lot of the patrons were demons which confirmed his theory about her hanging out with them, it was probably how she met most of her clients. He wasn't sure what she would look like, her file had a picture but it was from several years ago.

After Wolfram and Hart received word that she died it didn't make a whole lot of sense update the file. He had first noticed how beautiful and innocent she looked; her picture was of her in a cheerleading outfit from her school in L.A.

He ordered a drink and leaned against the counter, scanning the room for her. He was hoping that if she had changed, it wasn't so drastic that he wouldn't recognize her. Finally, his eyes came to rest on a gorgeous blonde sitting at a table near the back with a demon and a brunette female whose face was blocked from his view.

Taking a sip of his drink, Lindsey couldn't help but be glad that she would soon be working in the same building as him. She was definitely his type of girl, she was easy on the eyes but she was also strong, not at all the innocent girl from her photograph.

He spent the rest of the night at the counter, ordering drinks and watching her interact with her companions, the more he watched her the more he wanted to know her. When she finally left 'Caritas' around midnight with the brunette girl, he waited a few minutes before going home. If she had noticed him watching her, he didn't want her to think that he was a stalker.

Before he left, he asked around to see if any of the demons knew how to reach her. One demon handed him a business card and told him that the slayer would only accept clients over the phone. He would have to call her and leave a message on her voice mail if he wanted her to meet with him, that wasn't a problem.

-----------------------------------------

A young man in a brown tweed suit rushed down the hallway of the Watcher's Council building in London, England.

He stopped at the door to Quentin Travers office, the news that he had just found out was too important for him to go to anyone other than the Head of the council. He straightened out his suit and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." came the reply from inside.

The young man opened the door and stepped inside, "Umm, Mr. Travers sir?"

Travers didn't bother to look up from his work, "Yes, spit it out."

The young man nodded, "Well its important news sir and it may change things with the rogue slayer case that you are working on right now."

Travers looked up at the boy now, if it had something to do with Buffy Summers then his other business could wait, "What is it?"

"Well, I've just heard from our underground sources that William the Bloody is back in California, more specifically he's in Los Angeles."

Travers nodded, "That is important, our team is there now trying to track down Ms. Summers and William the Bloody may complicate things, very well done."

"What should I do sir?"

"Have the team contacted immediately; they have to know what dangers lay in Los Angeles, William the Bloody has been a thorn in our side for some time now. He's killed two slayers in his lifetime and we don't want him to make Ms. Summers his third, we need her alive for now."

The young man nodded, "Yes sir."

---------------------------------

Lindsey picked up the phone in his apartment and dialed the number on the card that the demon had given to him.

He was hoping that Buffy might answer that way he might be able to hear her voice for the first time, but no such luck.

He waited for the machine to beep so he could leave his message.

"Hi Ms. Summers, my name is Lindsey Mcdonald and I am a lawyer at a Wolfram and Hart. You may have heard of us, we are located downtown. I am calling to meet with you about a job offer, I'll be at 'Caritas' tomorrow at five o'clock and I look forward to meeting with you."

He hung up the phone and sighed, hopefully she would be there. He really did want to meet her in person.

------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- ----------------------

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, I know that first part with Buffy and Faith was kind of long and a lot of it might have been what you might call 'filler' or 'fluff' and I apologize for that but I couldn't decide how I wanted that section to go. _

_I had a few basic things that I wanted to happen for example: Faith's history (I felt like throwing Principal Wood in there, just because. I have not decided if he will make an appearance later on). _

_Also, I wanted Faith to learn what it is that Buffy does for a living and to establish them as being friendly. My Faith, will kind of look up to Buffy because she's older and more experienced. _

_Because Buffy is the one working for demons, Faith is going to be the one to fill the role as __**THE **__Vampire Slayer. I have no plans whatsoever to turn Faith evil. I also wanted Faith to have a way to contact Buffy incase something happens in Sunnydale._

_So let me know what you think so far, keep those reviews coming. I love to hear what you like about it and criticism makes me a better writer so please doesn't hold back!_

_And hopefully Chapter 8 won't have so much filler in it and I will try to have it up sometime next week, no promises though!_


	10. Chapter VIII

_Author's Note: Looks like things are starting to get complicated for our favorite Vampire Slayer! _

_Who wants to know what happens next? Me! _

_These next few chapters are going to be kind of slow and maybe a little short because not too much is happening in them but believe me it will be picking up. _

_I have a little surprise in store and I hope you guys will love it. _

_And I know you guys want to see Buffy and Spike get together but I am trying not to rush into it just yet._

_R&R _

**Chapter VIII**

Buffy replayed the message once then glanced over at Spike who was sitting on the couch with a mug of pig's blood and watching some soap opera.

"I guess we have a meeting with this guy Lindsey at Five, were you going to come along?"

Spike shrugged, "Suppose."

Buffy sighed; he had been in a funky mood ever since he left her at 'Caritas' with Faith last night and she still didn't know why.

"Suppose is not really an answer Spike."

The vampire glared, "Do whatever you want Slayer, I could care less."

Buffy folded her arms over her chest and stood in front of him blocking his view of the TV, "Okay what is your problem, last night you just left without saying a word and now you can't even give me a decent answer."

Spike glared at her, "My problem is and always has been you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Spike got to his feet and stalked over to her, "It means that I'm getting bleeding tired of you treating me like your little lap dog, don't you forget Slayer. I'm not your trained Angel, I'm still a killer and I won't hesitate to suck the life from your veins."

"Are you still mad about that Skorpitch demon because I thought we already discussed this on the way to Buelgrador's mansion yesterday?"

"I'm talkin' about you makin comments all the time about how you're gonna put a stake through my heart if I even look at you the wrong way. This is supposed to be a partnership, a team and you keep treating me like dirt. I'm tellin' you right now Slayer, I won't take it anymore. I think I've more'n proved m'self."

Buffy sighed, she felt kind of bad. She hadn't realized how offensive he would take her little threats. She was just so used to treating him like that, "You're right…"she paused, she looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry."

Spike stared at her, "Damn right, I'm-what?"

"I said, I'm sorry. You were right. I have been treating you badly and I apologize, I guess I was just so used to threatening you. I didn't realize that it offended you so much."

Spike huffed, "Well it did, and I accept your apology."

"Good, so now…are you going to come with me and meet with this Lindsey guy?"

Spike shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'll come with you, but you should meet him alone. I'll hang back and keep a watch."

Buffy nodded, "Good idea, I'll go get ready."

-----------------

'Caritas' wasn't very crowded that night when they went inside; they glanced around as they situated themselves in opposite ends of the bar.

One guy was wearing a business suit and tried to act as though he was grabbing a drink after work, while the other was dressed much more casual in a pair of blue jeans and white t-shirt. The man in the suit had a microphone in his ear while the other had a cell phone; they needed to be able to contact each other and the rest of the team as soon as they spotted the Slayer.

The Captain was sitting in the van watching everything on the giant monitor, "Act natural boys we don't want the Slayer to get suspicious, anybody see her yet?"

The man in the suit dipped his head down, "Negative."

The other guy leaned back in his chair, "That's a negative, son." His job was to act like he was a father, helping his son with his homework over the phone.

"Keep looking boys, if she's not there yet then we gotta keep a look out for when she does come."

The man in the suit took a sip of his beer and turned around so that his back was leaning against the bar; he scanned the room again avoiding eye contact with his partner.

The other man was the one to spot her at a table in the corner, she was talking with a gentleman in a blue business suit, "Just a minute son, I'm losing the signal."

He moved the phone around, as though he was trying to get a signal but held on the slayer and her companion for a minute before putting the phone back to his ear, "Are you still there son?"

In the van, the Captain was recording the images from the phone and watching them on his screen, he turned to the guy next to him, "Run a search on this guy, we need to know who he is before we go in there and try to capture the slayer."

The man nodded, "I'm running a scan on him now sir, it'll be just a second."

The man in the business suit put his beer to his mouth as though he was going to take another sip, "Orders?" he asked.

"Hold your position for now." The Captain said as he stared at the screen.

"I've got it sir; the gentleman is Lindsey Mcdonald, a lawyer who works at Wolfram and Hart."

The Captain slammed his fist on the keyboard in front of him, "Damn it, what is she doing with Wolfram and Hart? This girl must be in deeper than we thought, pull back. I repeat pull back. We can not take action until I contact the council."

----------------------

Spike had seen when they came in; of course he had no idea who they were until his ears managed to catch the word 'council'. At first he wasn't sure if they were from Wolfram and Hart trying trap Buffy, he had watched them the entire time.

On the way over, Buffy had told him that the council had declared her a 'rogue' slayer and were after her. It was something that he deserved to know seeing that they were traveling together and working together.

Spike quickly scribbled something down on a napkin and handed it to Lorne, "Take this to her would you, it's important."

------------------

Buffy smiled, this guy Lindsey didn't really seem so bad to her. Sure he worked for an evil law firm, but then again she worked for demons so who was she to judge. He was good looking in a cowboy sort of way, and she found herself thinking that she would not mind it one bit if they worked with each other.

"Excuse me; I believe this is for you."

She glanced up at Lorne who had appeared next to her, "Huh?"

"Message for you Kitten, sounds urgent."

Buffy read the note: _Watcher boys here, two of 'em. Dad on the cell and Business bloke leaning against the counter. Want me to take care of 'em? _She slipped the note into her purse and smiled, "Thank you, I'll take care of it later."

Lorne nodded and walked away.

She turned her attention back to Lindsey, "Sorry about that, some of my needier clients."

Lindsey nodded, "I understand, I've got a few of those myself."

Buffy smiled, "So what were you saying?"

"We have a mutual client Ms. Summers, I believe you know Buelgrador?"

"You represent him?"

"Yes I do, I was the one who hired Rex and Fly to transport his things but as you know things did not turn out as expected."

Buffy nodded, "He called me to complete the job."

"Buelgrador told me, that he and several other demons have been hiring you to do various jobs which require your specific…talents. I talked to my superiors and they agree with me, you would be a great asset to the firm."

"I don't know, I mean I'm not a lawyer. I didn't even graduate from high school, I moved out here because I didn't want to be controlled."

"Ms. Summers, Wolfram and Hart doesn't want to control you, they want to help you. They will provide you with your own team, equipments, and the works."

"I'm still waiting to hear the catch to all of this."

Lindsey grinned, "All you have to do is come in, sit in your office at Wolfram and Hart, and when you hand out your business cards they'll have the firm's name right underneath yours."

Buffy sighed, "You seem like a really nice guy Lindsey but I'm going to have to think about this for a while."

"Take your time; I understand that this is a big step for you believe me I was there too. I had a hard time getting big clients because I was just some kid lawyer, Wolfram and Hart offered me a job but I didn't jump on it right away. I wanted to try and make it on my own but I have to say that joining Wolfram and Hart was the best choice."

Buffy stood up and smiled, "Thanks for understanding."

Lindsey moved to his feet as well, "It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Summers. I hope you decide to accept the offer, with you working there I'll have more to look forward to when I'm going to work."

Buffy blushed, "Thank you," she shook his hand, "I promise to give you an answer soon, I just have to talk to my partner first." Then she walked away.

Lindsey frowned, _Partner?_ This girl was trickier than he thought; she had purposely left out the fact that she had a business partner. It made no matter, depending on whom she was working with, Wolfram and Hart would likely allow her to bring the person along with her. But if this person got in the way, Wolfram and Hart would easily have them removed from the equation.

He smiled thinking about their talk, she was a lot better in person and he decided that even if she refused the offer to work for the firm, he would still be interested in her. Perhaps after a little getting to know each other, she would change her mind. Then they would become Wolfram and Hart's most powerful couple, together they could elevate all the way to CEO.


	11. Chapter IX

_Author's Note: Guess what! I just decided to discontinue this story!_

_Ha Ha Ha_

_Just kidding! _

_Unfortunately though I am catching up to myself, I wrote chapters 1-11* in my notebook and have been typing it up and posting it online but this is now chap. 9 and I have yet to begin writing chap. 12!_

_*Hint: Chapter 11 is when I finally mention my big surprise!_

_Who can guess what it is? _

**Chapter VIIII**

The next day, Lindsey Mcdonald came into work, whistling an upbeat country tune. His meeting with Buffy Summers had not gone exactly as expected but it had not gone bad, and he was sure that he could convince her to join him at Wolfram and Hart.

He read over her files again, stopping to stare at her picture for a few seconds longer than necessary. He just could not get over how perfect she was for him, they were both smart, resourceful and everything else needed to climb to the top of the corporate ladder.

There was a knock at his door before his secretary entered, "Mr. Mcdonald, the Bosses would like to see you."

Lindsey took a sip of his coffee and stood up, "Did they say what it was about?"

She glanced down at her little notepad, "It's about the Slayer project that you were working on."

Lindsey grinned, "I'll be right there."

He stopped to fix his tie and run a hand through his hair before he left his office and took the elevator up to the floor that he was hoping to become very familiar with in the near future. The 15th floor contained offices for only Wolfram and Hart's hotshots, Lindsey's office was located on the 14th floor, but he didn't mind because at least he was one floor above Lilah.

In the conference room, Lindsey stood at the bottom of the table and explained to the group, the events of the previous night.

The man at the head of the table leaned back in his chair, "It sounds like Ms. Summers needs a little convincing, Mr. Mcdonald."

"Maybe, but I am confident that she will join us."

"Ms. Summers would be a very valuable asset to Wolfram and Hart; we need to know for certain if she is going to be joining us. A Vampire Slayer working for Wolfram and Hart would tip the balance in our favor which is something that the Senior Partners have been working towards for a long time."

Lindsey nodded, "I understand, sir. I know I can convince Buffy to join us, it will just take a little bit of time."

The man's eyebrow rose at hearing the young lawyer refer to the slayer in such an informal manner, and he wondered if perhaps the young man in front of him did not have other reasons for wanting her to work at the firm.

"Time is not something you have Mr. Mcdonald, the Senior Partners want results and they want them fast. If you can't convince Ms. Summers to join us then perhaps I will have to find somebody who can, I'm sure one of your co-workers would be more than happy to handle this project." He glanced down at his files, "Hmmmm, Lilah perhaps, she seems very promising." He looked back up at Lindsey.

The young lawyer, felt his anger rising. How dare they threaten to trade him for Lilah! He was the one who had discovered that the Slayer was no longer working for the Watcher's Council.

"I'll take care of it, Sir."

"Make sure that you do" he said dismissing him.

Lindsey turned to go.

"Oh and Mr. Mcdonald," he eyed the young lawyer carefully, "Try to remember that the only reason the Senior Partners have put you on this project is because they believe Ms. Summers to be valuable to the company, they won't hesitate to pull you off if they suspect…other intentions."

"Yes, sir."

-------------------

Buffy frowned as she moved past a row of shelves filled with strange objects in jars, things like newt eyes and lizard toes. She shuddered and quickly turned into the next isle where Spike was studying a very thick book.

"Find anything yet?" she asked as she bent her head down to examine the cover of the book in his hands.

"Think this one'll do, it's got the basics on over a hundred different types of demons."

Buffy nodded, "Sounds good, can we go yet?"

Spike snapped the book shut and tucked it under his arm, "We are supposed to be buying a book on demons so we don't get ourselves killed the next time."

Buffy sighed, "I know, I know but this is so boring and everything here is either gross or dusty."

"It's a magic shop, pet."

"Doesn't mean it has to be dusty, haven't these people ever heard of those feathery things."

Spike handed her the book, then headed down into the next isle. Buffy followed behind grumbling and tapping her foot impatiently, that cup of coffee this morning had been a bad idea after all. She had too much pent up energy right now, and walking around a boring magic shop was not helping.

Spike nudged her elbow and nodded at the shelves, "Help me find the Burba Weed."

Buffy stared at him as he scanned the shelves, "What am I looking for?"

He grabbed a bag from the bottom shelf and held it in front of her face "Burba Weed, makes the blood all hot 'n spicy."

"Ewww" And she left to go pay for their items.

Spike shrugged and followed her to the cash register, when they finished paying they used the back entrance that lead to a nearby parking garage, where their car and driver was waiting patiently.

Inside the car, the driver glanced at them in the mirror, "Where to next Ms. Summers?"

"I have to go to the Post Office." She glanced at Spike, "Did you want to be dropped off at home or…"

Spike shrugged, "I can tag along, not like I've got much else to do."

"Post Office then, Ms. Summers?"

"Yes, thank you."

Spike shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the seat, his eyes on Buffy as she skimmed through the book that they had just purchased.

Buffy felt his eyes on her and looked at him, "What?"

"You never told me what you and lawyer boy talked about last night."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that. After all we did to make sure that those council guys didn't follow us home, the meeting with Lindsey slipped my mind."

Spike scoffed, "Sort of a poncey name isn't it?"

"I like it and I like him too, Lindsey seemed really nice and he offered us a job at Wolfram and Hart." She glanced out the window, smiling and thinking about the handsome young lawyer.

"No."

"I told him I would think about it, that I had to talk to my partner first."

"I said, no."

Buffy turned her head to look at him, "What do you mean 'no' we didn't even discuss it first!"

"I said, no. There is nothing to discuss, I'm not workin' for those wankers."

"Why not, what is so bad about Wolfram and Hart, they are basically in the same line of business as us."

"Yeah except they are EVIL, something I reckon you aren't."

"I don't have to be evil to work there, Lindsey's not evil and he has worked at Wolfram and Hart for a few years."

"We join up with that lot and we'll be sellin' our souls, Slayer. I'm a vampire so my soul is already damned, but that doesn't mean I wanna sell it."

"I don't know what you're talking about, selling our souls. Lindsey never said anything about that at all."

Spike raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, "He didn't?"

Buffy slapped his arm and frowned, "Stop it; you can't seriously think that they want us to sell our souls."

"Well, Duh. It's kind of what makes them an EVIL law firm."

Buffy shook her head, "I don't believe they want our souls and even if they did, Lindsey would have mentioned it."

"Not if he's evil too."

"Lindsey is not evil Spike, and he was very nice and charming and I would not believe for a second that he sold his soul."

Spike scoffed, "Humans selling their souls is a lot more common than you think, why not ask lawyer boy yourself. See what he has to say abut it."

"I was just thinking that it would be good for business if our names are attached to a well known Firm." She pouted.

Spike shrugged, "You wanna sell your soul go ahead, mine is not for sale."

"I'm going to talk to Lindsey again and ask him, but I really think you are mistaken."

"Believe me pet, I know types like them. Gotta watch out for that fine print, they love to sneak it in when you aren't lookin' for it."

"You are paranoid."

----------------

Giles groaned in annoyance when he entered his office to find a young man in a familiar tweed suit sitting in his desk and skimming through a few of the books from his private collection.

"May I help you?"

The young man glanced up at Giles, his brown hair was parted in the normal school boy fashion and he wore a pair of small oval shaped glasses. When he saw Giles, he immediately stood up and held out his hand.

"My name is Wesley Windham-Pryce, I have been sent by the watcher's council."

Giles ignored the young man's hand and gathered up his books, "I know who sent you, what I would like to know is why?"

Wesley retracted his hand and watched as Giles put the books back on the shelves, "Well isn't it obvious, I was sent to train Faith."

Giles coughed and sputtered nearly dropping several of the books in his hand, "You hardly look equipped to train a Vampire Slayer."

Wesley frowned, "I believe that experience is not quite as important as knowledge, and I, Mr. Giles, graduated at the top of my class. I may be a 'rookie' as they say but don't be fooled. With my extensive knowledge of demons, magic and ancient languages, I will have Faith in top condition."

Giles smirked but refrained from commenting; he took a sip of his tea and exited the office, Wesley trialing behind him, "When I last spoke to the council, I was under the impression that I was to be Faith's permanent watcher."

"Well it seems that they have changed their mind, Mr. Giles. "

The library doors swung open as Faith entered, in her usual attire. She wore a blue jean jacket over a dark blue tank top and a pair of skin tight leather pants, Wesley's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Hey Giles, what's up with the mini-you?" she nodded at the young watcher.

Giles took another sip of his tea, "Faith this is-"

But the young man did not let him finish, "Wesley Windham-Pryce at your service, I am to be your new watcher." He held out his hand.

Faith ignored his hand and walked over to Giles, "Is this guy for real?"

Giles nodded, "I am afraid so."

Welsey inspected his hand and frowned before shoving it into his pocket with a sigh.


	12. Chapter X

_Author's Note: Dear god! Are we at chapter 10 already? I still have not written anything for chapter 12! _

_It's like I've hit a brick wall, I didn't plan what would happen after I unveiled my surprise and now you poor readers will have to suffer. _

_Don't worry guys I'm sure that once I put out Chap 11, the next one will just pour out of my head and on to the page! _

_For those of you cravin' some Spuffy lovin': I am working on it, I don't want to rush in to a Buffy/Spike relationship, it must be handled with care! Trust me there is nobody on earth who wants Buffy and Spike together more than me, but alas Joss chose to be cruel and keep them apart! (Anybody else wanna go after him with a pitchfork?)_

_Buffy and Spike have been acting a lot kinder to each other and Spike started using his little nicknames for her, so they are getting there but they aren't really thinking about each other romantically, YET! And since neither of them has gotten any in quite a while, there are a little bit of lusty feelings and some oogling. _

_For now, enjoy this chapter that I have for you and don't forget to R&R, I can't stress enough, how much your words help me to type faster. _

_So for your sake, leave me some reviews!_

**Chapter X**

Buffy fluffed her hair a little as she turned to leave the bathroom; she wanted to look good for her meeting with Lindsey.

Spike was sitting on the couch waiting for her to finish getting ready; he had showered and changed two hours ago. When she finally walked into the living room announcing that she was ready he eyed her carefully, and grumbled, "It's about damn time."

Buffy slipped on her black leather boots and jacket, which she wore over a loose red sweater that hang off her shoulders and a pair of skin tight blue jeans. Spike grinned as she bent over to zip up her boots, giving him a nice view of her backside in the tight jeans.

"Aren't you a little over dressed? Thought we were gonna tell this lawyer boy to bugger off?"

Buffy stood up and turned around to face him, she looked absolutely gorgeous with her hair in bouncy little curls, but she just frowned at him, "We aren't telling Lindsey to bugger off, whatever that means." She sighed, "We are going to sit down together and talk to him about that soul thing, and you can see for yourself that there is nothing to worry about with Wolfram and Hart."

Spike stood up and Buffy couldn't help but notice as his tight blue t-shirt stretched over his muscled arms. She could not believe how good he looked tonight and he had even showered as per her request; she wanted Spike to make a good impression on Lindsey, at least physically. Because she was sure once Spike opened his mouth, the gorgeous cowboy lawyer would immediately have second thoughts about hiring them.

Spike tilted his head to the side, "Not the brightest crayon in the box are you, Slayer? Think I'm makin' this stuff up, but I'm the only one that'll ever be dead straight with you whether you like or not."

Buffy frowned, "Listen I don't want to argue about this anymore, let's just go meet Lindsey and talk to him. This could be a perfectly legit deal and you are just jumping to conclusions."

"I get it, You've got a thing for lawyer boy and that's why you wanna hold on to that and make me out to be the paranoid overcautious vampire, isn't that right? That's why you got all dolled up, for him?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, can we just go now? I don't want to be late.'

Spike grabbed his duster from the couch and slid it on as he marched out the door, followed by Buffy who locked up the door behind them. The two remained silent as they rode the elevator down and walked a couple of blocks to 'Caritas'.

When they got there, Lindsey was waiting for them in the back at the same table that he had shared with Buffy. Both Slayer and Vampire automatically scanned the place as they entered to make sure that there were no Council guys around or any other type of threat.

They hadn't run into any council guys since the other night but they were still on the look out, especially when traveling together. No doubt if the council captured her while Spike was around, they would not hesitate to either capture or kill the vampire, either way both of them were at risk with the council in town.

Lindsey stood up and smiled when he saw Buffy coming towards him, and she couldn't hold back the smile that she felt spreading on her own face at the sight of him. He was such a gentleman, Spike hardly even glanced at her when she was talking to him, let alone stand up and pull out a chair for her.

"Buffy, I'm glad you made it."

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

Spike rolled his eyes; _Keeps me waiting two bloody hours and I don't even get so much as an apology._

"Not at all, you are actually on time."

Buffy glanced at Spike and motioned for him to have a seat next to her, then she turned back to the lawyer, "Lindsey I would like for you to meet my partner, this is Spike."

Lindsey glanced at the blonde vampire and held out his hand, "William the Bloody, this is a surprise and an honor, I've heard a lot about you."

Spike ignored the lawyer's hand and dropped into his seat, "Didn't mention that you'd been talkin' about me pet." He glanced at Buffy.

Lindsey frowned and retracted his hand before taking a seat himself, "Actually, it wasn't Buffy who told me about you, I first heard about you a few years back. I believe you were in Sunnydale at the time, trying to kill Ms. Summers at the time."

"That was when I was still working for the watcher's council, Spike and I had a little history as enemies but things are different now. Both of us are different from who we were two years ago, we've moved past that and now we work together."

Lindsey nodded, "I see, and whatever happened to Drusilla if you don't mind me asking?"

Spike glared at the lawyer, he knew what the boy was trying to do. He was trying to get them thinking on the past, make Buffy question their partnership, "Me and Dru have been over for a long time, I'm with Buffy now. We are a team, isn't that right pet?"

Buffy nodded. "That's right, we're a team. I trust Spike to watch my back just like he trusts me to watch his."

Lindsey nodded and turned to Buffy, "So have you come to a decision yet?"

"Actually Lindsey, Spike and I were talking it over and he mentioned that working for Wolfram and Hart means that I would be selling my soul."

Lindsey glanced at Spike then back to Buffy but remained silent, cursing on the inside.

Buffy continued. "I told him that it couldn't possibly true otherwise you would have told me about it, right?"

Lindsey looked at her, he wanted to lie to her and say that it wasn't true but it was in fact very true. Many of Wolfram and Hart's employees had sold their souls to work for the firm, his nemesis, Lilah just happened to be one of them.

Spike sneered, as he watched Lindsey try to decide how to answer the slayer's question, he knew that it was true but he had no choice but to humor her and let this pillock bury himself.

Lindsey forced himself to smile, "Had you been required to sell your soul to Wolfram and Hart, I would have mentioned it." He saw Buffy's face turn more serious, he knew it wasn't what she wanted to hear but it was closer to the truth then he should have been, "Wolfram and Hart is not after your soul, Buffy. It's a common mistake, most people think that because they work for Wolfram and Hart they will have to sell their souls but that is not true. I, for one, still have my soul."

Buffy frowned and nodded, "I asked you if there were a catch to joining Wolfram and Hart, you lied to me."

Lindsey shook his head, "No, I didn't lie. They don't want your soul, just your skills and expertise, that's all."

"You still should have told me about that, I'm starting to realize that I made a mistake to consider a job at an evil law firm. This was a bad idea."

"Told you right from the beginning it was a bad idea, pet."

"I'm sorry, you were right, Spike."

"Buffy, I wasn't trying to trick you, I told you the information that you needed to know. The stuff about souls is irrelevant; it has nothing to do with you."

"I'm sorry Lindsey, but I don't think that I will be joining Wolfram and Hart." She nudged Spike and both of them stood to leave.

Lindsey grabbed her hand, "Buffy there must be something that I can do to convince you that working at Wolfram and Hart is your best option."

Buffy glanced at his hand on hers then back up at him, "Lindsey you seem like a really nice guy, but I'm sorry. I was doing this for the wrong reasons and completely ignoring Spike's words of caution."

"Buffy, give me a chance. I'll show you that working for Wolfram and Hart is not all bad."

"Nothing you say will make me change my mind about your evil law firm."

Lindsey glanced down at the table. That was it, he had failed and Buffy Summers would not be joining Wolfram and Hart, his superiors were going to be furious with him. Lindsey glanced back up at her; he didn't want to lose her completely.

"If you won't come work with me," he smiled, "At least join me for coffee sometime."

Buffy stared at the young lawyer in front of her; she couldn't understand how she could have been so willing to join an evil law firm just because she thought that this guy was gorgeous. What was she thinking? She didn't even want to believe Spike, her partner when he tried to warn her about the man.

Sure Lindsey was cute and she would not have minded getting to know him a lot better but she didn't want to sacrifice who she was. Maybe he still had his soul right now but that did not mean that in a few years or even next week, he wouldn't sell it just to get a higher position in the company. In the end, she knew that working for Wolfram and Hart meant joining the side of evil and that is not what she ultimately wanted. Lindsey had made his decision already and so there was nothing for them together.

Buffy glanced at Spike, sure he was evil but it wasn't the same thing. Spike was different from other vampires; she had noticed that back in Sunnydale. As much as he liked to put up a front, she was starting to see that Spike wasn't as evil as he wanted everyone to believe.

Buffy turned back to Lindsey, "I can't have coffee with you Lindsey, I'm sorry."

"It's coffee, just because you aren't going to work at the firm doesn't mean that we can't see each other Buffy."

She removed his hand from hers, "Yes it does. I like you Lindsey, but I like fighting for the side of good. One cup of coffee could lead down a road that I don't want to go down, and you are already on that road."

Lindsey shook his head and laughed, "You don't want to have a cup of coffee with me because you're afraid of becoming evil but look at who your partner is, you work with a vampire. Not only do you work with a vampire but he's a vampire who spent the better part of his life hunting down and killing slayers. "

"Leave Spike out of this, it's not that same thing. Spike is different now, he's always been different." She smiled at the vampire.

Lindsey laughed again, "I get it, you've got a thing for the Slayer of Slayers and that's why you want to give me stupid excuses, this is unbelievable."

Buffy glared at Lindsey, she was beginning to like him less and less. He was no longer acting like the polite and kind gentleman that had first drawn her him.

"I don't have a thing for Spike, we are partners. I've known him a lot longer than you, I know what he is like." she didn't even bother to wait for a reply from the lawyer before storming out of 'Caritas'.

Spike grinned at the lawyer, "Cheer up, mate. It's not your fault that the Slayer prefers me." He adjusted his pants, "She needs a real man in her life, and you aren't it." he chuckled then turned to catch up with Buffy.

Lindsey glared at the blonde vampire but said nothing. He was too angry at being rejected by the Slayer to retaliate. How could she trust and join a vampire, who had spent years killing her predecessors and not trust him. At least he was human, not the left over shell of someone who died over a century ago. What could she possibly see in that idiot of a vampire that she didn't see in him.

----------------

Captain frowned as he hung up the phone and turned to his men, "Listen up men, I've just received new orders from the council."

"Are we going after the Slayer, sir?"

"No, until the council can determine her level of involvement with Wolfram and Hart we are to leave her alone. We are to sit tight until we hear word back from the council giving us the okay."

---------------

Wesley exited the library office, and glanced around. He then glanced at his watch, it was past three and Faith had not yet shown up for tonight's training session. He was sure that she had heard him when he announced it earlier because she had looked at him and rolled her eyes.

She was purposely ignoring his instructions, and he was starting to get tired of it. This morning when she came in to report on last night's patrol she walked right past him to Giles, as though the older man was still her watcher.

Wesley glanced at the clock one last time then head for the back of the library, where Giles was busy organizing some books.

Giles sighed when he noticed the young watcher standing next time him, "Can I help you?"

"Faith has not arrived for her training session."

"Perhaps she was detained else where, I'm sure that there is a perfectly good reason as to why she was unable to make it."

"This morning Faith reported to you, instead of to me. I am her watcher Mr. Giles, by order of the council."

"I understand that you were ordered by the council to train her, I haven't gotten in your way."

"But you have, by allowing Faith to continue this behavior. She shows no respect for me as her watcher."

Giles stood up, "You are blaming me for this?"

"Yes I am and I must inform you Mr. Giles that I was not only sent here to train Faith. I was also sent her to evaluate you. The council no longer trusts you, I'm here to determine whether or not you have turned your back on the council's ways."

"That is preposterous, I am not a traitor."

Wesley adjusted his glasses, "We shall see Mr. Giles. Unfortunately, your interfereance between Faith and myself has only proven that you no longer show any regard for the council's orders."

"I have had no intentions to interfere but you must understand, Wesley. Real life is much different than the training you received by the council. Faith won't respect you just because you demand her to. You'll have to earn it, as I have earned the respect of both Buffy and Faith."

Wesley frowned, "Funny that you should mention Ms. Summers, seeing as she has left the council to pursue unknown ventures. Wouldn't you call that a lack of respect?"

Giles felt his anger rising, he really wanted to hit this little know it all watcher. "Buffy left because she was suffering a great deal of emotional pain. Being a vampire slayer has not been easy on her and I think that she went above and beyond her calling."

------------------

Faith sat patiently at the dinner table while Joyce served her a plate of food, "It was cool of you to invite me over."

Joyce smiled, "It was my pleasure Faith, the house gets so lonely with Buffy gone." She paused, "I wanted to talk to you about something, it was an idea that I had."

Faith grabbed her fork and began to dig in, "I'm all ears."

Joyce sat down and glanced down at her plate, "Giles told me that you live in a motel by the docks."

Faith nodded, "Yeah, I didn't have to much cash when I came down here. I had to hitchhike most of the way." she laughed, " I got rides from some wicked strange characters."

Joyce's smiled faltered; she knew that this young girl could not have had an easy life. The fact that she was able to discuss it so nonchalantly only meant that she had grown too accustomed to that lifestyle.

"Faith I want you to come and live here with me."

Faith dropped her fork, "Whoa hold on a sec, you want me to move in?"

Joyce nodded, "You need a proper home and proper meals. I think it would be good for you to live with me."

"What about B? What if she comes back, I don't know how she'd feel about me livin' in her house."

"Don't worry about Buffy; there is plenty of room for you. You can have the spare bedroom upstairs. I have been using it as storage for shipments from the gallery but I can just move everything down to the basement."

Faith shook her head, "I don't know, I mean I'm fine at the motel. I'm used to that sort of thing. Living here with you, I'd feel like I was imposing or something."

"Nonsense Faith, I want you to move in. I think both of us could use the company."

Faith sighed; she wanted to accept the offer. She had never lived in such a nice house before but she couldn't help but think that Buffy might be upset if she ever found out.

She couldn't just move in on the other Slayers territory, it just wasn't right and she wanted didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her relationship with the older Slayer.

"Can I think about it for a few days?"

Joyce nodded, "Of course you can, I don't want you to move in here if you really don't want to or if it will make you uncomfortable, Faith. I want you to feel like this is your home too."

-----------------

_Awwwwwwwe! init that just so fluffy? Doesn't it make you all warm and happy on the inside? _

_I never really liked Joyce all that much but I don't know if I want to kill her off or what I want to do with her. _

_And I liked evil Faith, I had hoped that she would find redemption sooner and go back to being friends with Buffy._

_The main reason that they never got along was because they were so alike. But because they came from different backgrounds and lifestyles, they handled certain...ethical and moral issues differently. Plus that evil watcher Lady totally turned them against each other!!!!!!!_

_Anyways...The reason I decided to write down here is because I was wondering..._

_Who has a clue as to what my surprise will be? I will mention it in the next chapter and you might start to get an idea of what it is but you won't find out for certain until probably chapter 12 or 13. _

_So come on....any guesses? I'd love to hear what you guys think it might be....for those of you who are wrong...I'll get a nice laugh out of it especially if you are way off base! lol._


	13. Chapter XI

_Author's Note: Sorry for the extremely long wait, been busy with school and then Thanksgiving came and I thought I was going to be able to crank this out but I had to work most of my Thanksgiving break but on to more important things…_

_Winner of the WAY OFF BASE AWARD:_

_**JeMS7**_

_Congratulations on having the most out there guess! _

_Second Place goes to:_

_**MJyana**_

_Congratulations, your guess was off base but it just wasn't crazy enough!_

_Winner of the CORRECTLY GUESSED PART OF THE SURPRISE AWARD:_

_**SirenWitch**_

_Congratulations, you actually guessed my surprise!_

_Unfortunately the only prize that I can offer our winners is:_

_**Chapter XI**_

_For those of you who did not participate: _

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_You guys are such party poopers! _

_**READ and REVIEW!**_

**Chapter XI**

The next morning, Faith hoped on a bus to Los Angeles to talk to Buffy about what Joyce had offered her. Obviously she could have talked to the blonde slayer over the phone, but she really wanted to get away from Wesley and the Gang for a few hours.

Willow was still pissed that Faith knew where Buffy was and wouldn't say anything, and Wesley was just being himself, which was starting to get on her nerves.

She managed to sneak out of the library that morning, leaving Willow and Cordelia to drool over the young watcher. She had run into Xander and Oz in the hallway, as they were heading to the Scooby meeting and barely managed to think up a plausible excuse for her departure.

As he sat down, Oz wondered about Faith's strange behavior and nudged Willow, "Faith was acting kind of strange, is something up?"

Willow glanced around, "I didn't even see her leave, did she say where she was going?"

"Something about slayer business."

Willow frowned, "I don't like this, she is always up to something. I think we should follow her."

Xander leaned over, "Who are we following?"

"Come on, we have to follow Faith."

Xander nodded and whispered the plan to Cordelia, who frowned and mumbled something about not being able to gaze at Wesley. While Giles and Wesley were distracted, the group managed to sneak out in pairs and hopped into Oz's van.

"Where do you think she went?" Xander asked.

Willow shook her head, "Well we know that Buffy is hiding in Los Angeles but we don't know where, we could check the bus station. Giles might have secretly sent Faith on another Buffy mission."

When they arrived at the bus station, Faith was just getting on one of the buses head to Los Angeles. The group continued to follow the bus until it reached the bus station in Los Angeles. They watched from the van as Faith climbed off the bus and stood on the platform, she made a quick call on her cell phone and almost twenty minutes later a black car pulled up.

Willow squealed as she saw Buffy stick her head out the car and beckoned Faith to get in the car. "It's Buffy! I knew it; I knew Faith was coming to see Buffy!"

Cordelia gaped at the car that the blonde slayer was in, "I can't believe she is riding in a Bentley, she should not be able to afford one of those!"

Oz drummed on the steering wheel and glanced at Willow, "So, we know she's with Buffy. What'd you wanna do now?"

"We have to follow them of course! We have to convince Buffy to come home."

"Doesn't anyone want to join me in the shock of Buffy with an expensive car?"

Xander shook his head, "In her own way, Cordy kind of has a point. I mean, Buff has to be loaded to afford one of those. I don't think High-school dropouts can even earn that much money."

"Buffy also sends Giles and Joyce, three grand each. It doesn't exactly sound like she's in trouble."

Willow frowned, "We can ask Buffy about the money when we talk to her, first we have to convince her to come home."

They followed the car until it stopped outside of a tall apartment building. The doorman, walked to the car and they saw Faith get out without Buffy and enter the building. The car pulled away and the group followed it to the underground parking garage.

As soon as the car parked, the front passenger door opened and out stepped Spike.

"Spike!" they exclaimed, except for Oz.

Spike opened the door for Buffy, and the two of them walked to the elevator. They seemed to be getting along. Spike said something to Buffy and she gave him a playful shove.

If Willow had been worried about her friend before, she was in nearly in full panic mode now. What was Buffy doing with Spike? Was he holding her hostage? Had he placed some kind of spell on her?

----------

As soon as Faith stepped into the penthouse, she couldn't believer her eyes, "No way, you actually live here?"

Buffy blushed as she moved to hang up her coat in the hall closet, "Yeah, I do. Well actually Spike and I both live here now."

Faith looked at Buffy and grinned, "This mean that the two of you are knockin' headboards?"

Buffy and Spike both glanced in the other's direction at the same time, if it was possible Buffy blushed even more and turned away quickly. Spike dropped down on the couch, and propped his feet up on the coffee table, "Me and Buffy have a purely business relationship. We keep it very professional."

Faith didn't say anything but she could tell that something was brewing between the vampire and slayer. Maybe they hadn't noticed it yet, but the way they acted around each other, it was more like they were a married couple than strictly business partners.

Buffy walked to kitchen and opened the fridge, "You hungry Faith?"

The younger slayer dropped on to the couch next to Spike, "Naw, I grabbed some food from the cafeteria before I left."

Buffy sighed, "Good because we don't have anything but blood and a few slices of cheese, Spike don't let me forget that I have to go to the store later."

Spike snorted, "Why, s'not like you ever eat, always leave food to expire in there. Waste of money that is."

Buffy frowned, "I eat plenty, in fact I think I need to go on a diet."

"What'd you have for breakfast this morning pet?"

"I had half a bagel and some orange juice."

"Sounds like the breakfast of champions, tomorrow I'm gonna make a real breakfast and you had better eat it."

Faith nudged the vampire, "You cook?"

Spike nodded, "That I do and pretty well I might add, you should stay over and join us for breakfast tomorrow."

"I wish I could man but there's this new watcher who's a real tight ass, he's like a mini Giles but with a yard stick up his butt. Giles thinks it's probably cuz he's fresh from watcher school or whatever, he's still got that council brainwashing."

Buffy leaned on the counter, "So Giles isn't training you anymore?"

"Nope, it's this Wesley guy. He's easy on the eyes at least and I'd probably be all over it if he wasn't such a girl." Faith grinned, "No scratch that, I'd probably be all over it if I wasn't afraid that he'd die from shock."

Spike chuckled, "Ninny is probably a virgin too."

Faith grinned. "I don't mind that at all, I prefer to be on top anyways."

Buffy held up her hands, "Okay, there's a boat load of images that I didn't want. Can we please change the topic or something?"

Faith grinned, "You should come check him out B, I'm not lying. Wes is definitely schoolboy cute, when I come back from a big fight all worked up I just wanna jump his bones but then he starts in with his council talk."

Spike grinned and glanced at Buffy, "Feel free to jump my bones anytime love, promise I won't complain. In fact I'll be more than compliant."

Buffy made a face, "Thanks but no thanks."

Spike ran his tongue over his teeth causing Buffy to shiver; he looked like he was ready to devour her. She had to admit that it was tempting, very tempting these days. In the past she would not have even cast him a second glance but that was when they were enemies.

Now what were they? Friends?

Faith cleared her throat, trying to get rid of some of the tension in the room, "So B, I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I'm not sure how you'll take it though."

Buffy pried her eyes away from Spike to look at the brunette, "What is it?"

"It's like this; Joyce offered to let me stay with her. I guess she found out that I was living in a motel."

Buffy actually wasn't at all surprised that her mother would invite Faith to move in, her mother was a humanitarian. "That sounds like mom, what'd you say?"

"I told her I'd think about it, but truth is I wanted to run it by you first. I didn't want you to feel like I was taking over your family and friends, though the friends part you don't have to worry. Little red head chick has got it in for me, and bad."

Buffy smiled, "Well thanks for checking with me first, I think it's a great idea. Mom could probably use the company right now, and you can keep an eye on her for me."

"Cool."

"As for Willow, I don't know what to tell you. Just don't try too hard, she'll probably think that you're up to something."

Faith shook her head, "She's pissed that I know where you are and won't tell her. That chick is obsessed with bringin' you home B."

Buffy sighed, "Willow will have to get over it, because I am not going back. If I do, it won't be to stay."

Faith stood up, "Well, I only came over to talk to you about your mom. I gotta get back before Wes starts throwin' a fit."

Spike stood, "I'll give you a lift in the car."

"Thanks."

Spike nodded to Buffy, "Will you be here when I get back?"

Buffy shrugged, "Probably."

"See ya later B."

Buffy waved good bye as Faith and Spike left the apartment. In the hallway, Spike told Faith to wait for him up front while he brought the car around.

------------

As soon as he saw the young watcher's face, Giles knew that he was in for some trouble. Wesley was pacing around the library, taking a second every now and then to glance at his pocket watch before cursing and pacing again.

When he saw Giles enter, Wesley immediately stormed over, "Where is Faith?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, why?"

Wesley took out his pocket watch again and showed it to Giles, "She was supposed to be here an hour ago for weapons training."

"Have you spoken to Willow or one of the others; they might have some clue as to where Faith might be."

Wesley shoved his watch back in his pocket, "Perhaps if I had been able to contact them I would have asked, but as it turns out they have also disappeared."

Giles scratched his head, "That is strange; of all people I would not expect Willow to leave during classes."

"I am certain that you had something to do with this, you probably sent Faith on some secret mission behind my back."

Giles glared at the young man, "I have done no such thing, I told you that I haven't the slightest clue where she is. Perhaps they went to the Bronze, did you check there?"

"What is the Bronze; I haven't any idea what you are talking about."

Giles sighed, "Never mind, I'm sure that it's closed in the day time."

Wesley dropped in to a chair, "The council is going to toss me for sure, I can't even keep track of my slayer."

"Cheer up; I had the same problems with Buffy at first. Faith will turn up sooner or later; you just have to have patience. They are only teenagers after all."

----------------

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Xander.

Willow unbuckled her seat belt, "We have to go in there and help Buffy."

Cordelia frowned, "Buffy didn't seem like she was in any trouble."

"Spike has done something to her and we have to fix it. You saw her, Buffy would not be hanging out with Spike unless something was wrong with her."

Xander nodded, "So what's the plan, I mean we don't have any weapons and our both of our slayers seem to be Spike friendly right now."

"We can ask the doorman for help, maybe he can call the police or something." suggested Cordelia.

Xander glanced at his girlfriend, "Right because cops are trained to fight vampires."

Cordelia gave him a shove, "I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

"Actually, her idea might work." Oz rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "The cops might not be trained to fight vamps but they have guns. If we are dealing with a nest, the bullets would slow the vamps down enough for us to escape with Buffy and Faith."

"Yeah but do you really think the cops are going to shoot first and ask questions later, we can't tell them its vampires. They'll think we're crazy."

Willow sighed, "Look you guys can stay here and argue but I'm going in there. I've been working on my magic skills, I can probably throw a few spells at them that would slow them down or confuse them and we can get out of there."

Cordelia opened her door and got out of the car, "Okay, let's just go. I am getting tired of sitting in this van."

They all got out of the van and walked across the street to the building, with Willow leading the pack.

"Can I help you?"

"We are here to see our friend; we think she might be in trouble."

"I am afraid that I can not let you in without an invitation from this friend of yours."

"She doesn't know that we are here, but we saw her go inside with this guy that is real bad. He's got bleached blonde hair and a leather jacket."

The doorman nodded. "I believe you are referring to Mr. Spike, her fiancé."

Xander choked when he heard that last part, "Her WHAT?"

The doorman sighed, "The occupants of the apartment, Ms. Summers and Mr. Spike are engaged to be married."

Willow was took a calming breath, "Okay, this has to be some sort of trick. Spike has to be using some spell on Buffy."

Cordelia snorted and folded her arms over her chest, "I think that is rather aparent, so what do we do?"

"We don't know what kind of spell he is using so for now we can only try and get her away from him. When we get back to Sunnydale, Giles can help us break it."

Xander raised his hand, "I vote for that idea, but can we do it fast because this whole thing with Buffy and Spike is making me really nauseous."

"Just try not to hurl in my van, the band has a gig in a few days."

Willow turned back to the doorman, "We need to go up and see Buffy, she needs our help. Spike is not the guy that you think he is."

"My apologies miss but I can only allow you entrance if you have been invited by a tenant."

"But we are Buffy's friends!"

Cordelia shrugged, "I'm not."

"Ms. Summers and Mr. Spike have only extended an invitation to the young lady who entered earlier."

Willow pleaded with the man. "Please you have to let us inside, our friend is in danger. Spike is a dangerous person."

The doorman shook his head, "Despite what I may think of Mr. Spike's wardrobe, he has been very good to Ms. Summers. Now if you will please leave before I am forced to call the police."

The door opened then and out stepped Faith, "Chill Jeeves, I'll take care of this."

"Where is Buffy?"

Faith frowned, "You guys been followin' me?"

"You wouldn't tell us where Buffy was so yeah, we followed you to find out for ourselves."

Faith grinned and shook her head, "So you skipped school to follow me to L.A., I didn't know you had it in you Will."

"We came to bring Buffy home."

"For someone so smart, you can't take a hint. Buffy does not want to go back to Sunnydale, she likes her life her."

Xander frowned, "Faith, we saw Spike and Buffy get out of the car together."

"Yeah, they live here. It's a sweet pad too, you should see it."

"Faith Spike has done something to Buffy to make her like him, Buffy hates Spike."

Faith laughed and shook her head, "No way man, Spike is cool and they are totatly into each other. A little slow about it, but I bet they'll be knockin' headboards in no time."

Xander shook his head. "He must have put a spell on Faith too; she just said that he was cool."

Faith sighed, "Nobody is under any spells, its fact. Buffy and Spike are business partners and room mates, nothin' else is going on here." She held up her hands, "Honest."

Willow shook her head, "But that can't be right, Buffy would never team up with Spike."

Faith shrugged, "B told me herself that Spike helped her kill that Angel dude, go and ask Giles if you don't believe me."

None of them really knew what happened that night when Buffy went out after Angel, the only thing they could assume was that Willow's spell had not kicked in on time and Buffy had been forced to kill Angelus. They never knew that it was thanks to Spike that Giles was still alive and Buffy was finally able to face Angelus.

Faith slipped her hand in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, "If it'll make you feel better I can give her a ring and ask if she'll see you guys but don't get your hopes up."

Willow managed a grateful smile, "Thanks."

Faith pushed a button on the phone, and waited for Buffy's voice, "Hey B, guess who I'm standin' with right now."

B: "Well you did just leave with Spike so I'm going to have to go with that."

F: "Your pals followed me out here and they want to see you."

B: "Stop joking around."

F: "No kidding, it's really them. I got red right here in front of me with Oz, Xander and the Cheerleader. Jeeves here was about to call the cops on them."

B: "Oh my god, this can not be happening."

Faith frowned, she could hear the panic in the other slayer's voice and it disturbed her. "Chill B, I just called to ask if you wanted them to come up and say hi."

B: "NO, no. I'm sorry but I can't see them. Not yet, they would have so many questions. I'm just not ready. Please tell Willow that I am sorry."

Faith hung up the phone, "She's sorry, but she isn't ready to see you guys yet."

---------------

When she walked into the office, everything was on the floor. The whole room had been torn apart, and thrown about. Her boss, Lindsey was sitting in his chair with his back to her and staring out the window.

Apparently he had failed to seal the deal with the Vampire Slayer.

"Mr. Mcdonald?" she squeaked.

Lindsey spun around to face her, his hair was all disheveled and he had removed his tie, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir but they want to see you upstairs."

Lindsey sighed and glanced down at his desk, this was terrible. Not only was he going to lose his standing with the company, but he would be reassigned and the Slayer case would be handed over to his nemesis. On top of that, the Slayer had rejected both the offer from Wolfram and Hart, and him personally. Too interested in her vampire to even give him a second thought, it just wasn't right.

Upstairs in the conference room, Lindsey forced himself to maintain composure and face whatever punishment came his way. He stood there with his hands behind his back and stared straight ahead, careful not to make eye contact with any of the bosses.

The head of the group leaned back in his chair, "By the look on your face Mr. Mcdonald, it's safe to assume that Ms. Summers will not be joining us here at Wolfram and Hart."

"Ms. Summers found out some compromising information about the contract."

"What information would that be?"

Lindsey glanced down at the floor, "Section 62 Paragraph 24X."

The room buzzed a little at that but the head cleared his throat, the glanced at Lindsey, "And how did she manage to stumble upon that."

"Her partner."

The man scratched his chin, "Ah her partner, who is this mysterious partner of hers and how would this person know about our contract."

"William the Bloody is her partner, being a vampire it is likely that over the course of his existence he happened upon information about the firm. From what I could tell his information is based primarily on rumors and stories not actual fact."

The man grinned, "William the Bloody working with a vampire slayer, that is new." He sighed and looked over the papers in front of him, "While you failed to convince Ms. Summers that joining us would be in her best interest, we can not over look the excellent work that you have done for us in the past that is why the board has voted to give you one last chance."

Lindsey forced himself to hold back the grin that wanted to burst forth, "Thank you."

"You tried convincing her but it failed; now you will force her to join Wolfram and Hart."

Lindsey nodded, "Did you have something in mind sir?"

"We recently received two packages that I believe may come in handy, I'll leave the details up to you but know this Mr. Mcdonald," he leaned forward, "Another screw up will not be permitted, you should know by now how we handle things at Wolfram and Hart."

Lindsey nodded, "Yes sir and thank you, I promise you that I will not fail again."

"You had better not." He waved his hand dismissively, "Your assistant will have the proper paper work allowing you access to our new arrivals, and remember that they are property of Wolfram and Hart."


	14. Chapter XII

_Author's Note: Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. I also wanted to give a little heads up about the future of this story. _

_1. As I have been planning the rest of the story, I have realized that there will be a continuation story (I don't want to call it a sequel.)_

_2. Either Buffy, Spike or both will declare their love for the other by the end of this story_

_3. Certain characters will sort of disappear from my story, for example: Cordelia. I liked her but I liked her better on the Angel series. I have no real use for her because I really want Anya and Xander together. Joyce may disappear but probably not until the second Story. Wesley will disappear eventually but I may bring him back depending on where this story goes in the future._

_Read and Review!_

**Chapter XII**

"The time to take action is now; Buffy Summers has been meeting with an employee of Wolfram and Hart. It is likely that the Senior Partners want to slayer on their side to tip the balance. We must capture Ms. Summers quickly before she falls into the hands of our enemies. We must tell our men to resume their mission; they must find her and bring her to London as soon as possible."

Quentin Travers turned around to face the group seated before him, "Are we all in agreement?"

"Agreed." answered the group.

Quentin nodded, "Very well, I shall make the call."

---------

Buffy fumbled with her keys as she tried to unlock the door with one hand, her other was occupied with the large bag of groceries in her arm. Giving up she simply twisted the handle off, breaking it, and pushed the door open.

"Spike, I could really use a hand over here." She called from the main hall of the apartment.

The bleached vampire shuffled over from the living room, "You went shopping?"

"Well yeah, there was nothing to eat." She sat the bag down and closed the door, "Oh and I think we are going to need a repair man or something."

"What did you do?" he asked as he examined the door, irritation in his voice.

"Nothing, I just kind of broke it when I couldn't get the key in the lock." she took off her coat and hung it up in the hall closet.

Spiked sighed and carried the groceries to the kitchen, "Got a call while you were out, some bloke lookin' for us to do a job. Supposed to meet him later at Caritas."

Buffy dropped down on to the couch to relax while Spike put away the groceries, "I like big paychecks but I really hope that this one doesn't take us away for too long, otherwise that food is gonna spoil."

"Guess we'll find out at 8."

Buffy sighed, "Yeah I guess so." To be honest the groceries weren't the only reason that she wasn't looking forward to work. She just didn't feel like it, after what happened the day before with Willow and the gang, she had felt like such an evil person.

Spike sensed that she wasn't in a good mood today and sat down next to her on the couch, "You feelin' alright?"

"I've just been thinking about what happened yesterday, I feel really bad about sending the gang away like that."

"Why did you send them away? I thought your grudge was with Joyce."

Buffy sighed and shook her head, "I'm not mad at anybody, I just…I don't think that I am ready to see them yet. They will have so many questions that I'll be expected to have answers to and I just don't. "

"For example?"

She looked at him, "Isn't it obvious? Everyone will want to know what I've been doing all this time, how I have so much money, and then there is you. How do I explain you?"

Spike shrugged, "Don't have to tell them about me, but it's not like we're doin' anything wrong."

"Yeah, we're are only bounty hunters and living together, my friends will never understand."

"I'm sure they will pet, give'em a chance. Maybe you ought to let me handle this job, you can go down to Sunnydale and visit your mum."

"I said I was never going back to Sunnydale."

Spike grinned, "Never say never pet, a little lesson that you learn when you live as long as I have."

"I don't know, even if I did just go for a visit, how do I explain where the money is coming from?"

"Don't have to explain, it's not their business is it? If you're dead set against go back than maybe bring your mum here, let her see for herself that you're doing alright for yourself."

Buffy nodded, "I'll think about it, but for now I just want to concentrate on this next job. I can deal with everything else when we get back."

Spike nodded, "Solid plan."

Buffy smiled at him, "Thanks for the talk, I think it really helped."

"Just hate to see you lose your mum over something so trivial."

"I don't understand you at all."

"I'm speaking English pet, what don't you understand?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, that's not what I meant. Back in Sunnydale we hated each other; you spent the better half of your time focused on killing me."

"So? We were enemies, both had a job to do, reputations to defend."

"But as soon as you found out what I was doing in Los Angeles, you wanted to help me."

Spike shrugged, "Not the first time, I've offered to lend a hand."

"I know but that was when there was something in it for you, what's in it for you now?"

"Dunno, I'm helpin' cuz I want to I guess."

"What if Drusilla comes back looking for you?"

Spike stared at her, trying to figure out where she was going with this conversation, "Is this about what lawyer boy said the other day, you worried that I'll go runnin' back to my ex if she shows her face round these parts?" he sighed, "My loyalties have changed pet, Dru is in the past."

"You are giving up the woman that you've been with for over a hundred years to join your enemy."

"We aren't enemies, pet."

"What are we then?"

"Partners, friends even."

Buffy chuckled, "Friends?"

Spike nodded, "Sure, we get along well enough. Look out for each other; trust isn't so much an issue anymore. Seems to me that you and I have become friends without even realizing it."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah we did. We've both changed a lot in these past few months. A year ago this friendship would have been impossible."

Buffy then did something that neither of them expected, she leaned over and planted a small kiss on the vampire's cheek and stood up to leave.

Spike sat there in mild shock, "Wazzat for?"

"For being my friend."

She turned to walk away but Spike grabbed her wrist and pulled her down for a real kiss. Buffy struggled against him, trying to resist at first but then finally giving in for at least a few seconds. She then pushed him away and stepped back, not sure if she was angry or happy that he had kissed her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, head still spinning for the unexpected lip lockage.

Spike just shrugged, "Wanted to see what it was like I suppose."

Buffy glanced down at the floor, "Do it again-" she looked back up at him, "and I'll stake you." Then she turned and went to her room.

A small grin spread across his face as Spike watched her walk away. He knew she wasn't as upset as she had acted. Honestly, he didn't know why he had kissed her but it was definitely worth it.

Spike wasn't such an idiot that he couldn't see how good they were together. How well they fit. He was after all famous for his hopeless loves, except maybe this time it wouldn't be so hopeless. Maybe he and Buffy could have a future together somewhere down the line.

If Buffy fancied him enough to call him 'friend' then what stood in the way for them to be something more than friends?

-----------

She knew what he was thinking by the look in his eyes when he saw her come in. It was a look of pure lust; he wanted to have her but was just too much of a gentleman, or a chicken, to act.

Faith had entered the library in a dark blue sports bra clearly visible underneath her white tank top; she also had on a pair of black running shorts that barely even reached mid thigh.

Wesley sputtered and coughed, trying to keep his eyes off his charge, and certain thoughts out of his mind.

As Faith neared he took off his glasses, cleaning them so hard that one of the lenses popped out of the frame.

"Whoa Wes, tense much?" and she bent down to pick up the lens.

"That is hardly school appropriate attire."

Faith grinned, her hair flipping back as she stood up and handed the lens back to him, "I'm here for training remember and besides I don't go to school here, or anywhere."

Wesley popped the lens back in to the frame and cleared his throat, "Of course, training. Still there is no need for such…revealing attire. You are only weapons training today."

Faith shrugged, "Maybe I'll go for a jog later, work off some tension."

Wesley turned away from her to open the weapons cage and handed her a quarter staff then took one for himself.

"Are you serious, I have to learn to fight with this?"

Wesley took a readied stance, "If you pick it up quickly we'll move on to the crossbow."

"Why not skip this crap and just start with the crossbow?"

Wesley shook his head, "I need to test your melee skills before we move on to something else, now have at me."

Faith moved to strike his arm but he blocked her and counter attacked, she blocked him but she didn't try to attack again, "This is boring."

"Keep it up, you are doing well."

Faith grinned, she wanted this over quickly. Wesley nodded for her to attack him again. "Go on."

In a series of rapid movements Faith knocked his feet out from under him and the young watcher landed on his back. She stood over him, smiling proudly.

"Um…very well." He groaned, "I think I may have injured my back."

Faith tossed the quarter staff aside and crouched down so that she was sort of hovering over his chest, "You alright? I didn't mean to get so rough."

Wesley nodded, "I'll be fine, the pain is already fading. I over exaggerated really."

Faith smiled, "Good, I'd hate to think that I broke you."

Wesley gulped and forced a smile, "I assure you, I'm quite alright. I've suffered through worse during my own training."

Faith let herself straddle his waist as she ran her hands over his stomach and chest, "No way, you have abs!"

Wesley blushed, "Watchers must keep fit too."

Faith was just about to take advantage of their position when Giles walked in.

He stopped in his tracks, eyebrows raised at the sight before him. Faith stood up slowly as Wesley scrambled away and got to his feet.

"What's up Giles?"

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Wesley coughed, "No of course not. I was just training Faith in the quarter staff."

Giles continued to his office, "Well by all means do carry on."

Wesley straightened out his suit, "Actually we are done here."

"Wait, you said I could try out the crossbow."

"Perhaps another time Faith." And with that the young watcher hurried out of the library.

Faith sighed and headed to the office, where Giles was organizing his papers. He stopped when she entered, "Would you care to explain exactly what I walked in on or do I even want to know?"

Faith dropped down into the chair next to his desk, "Nah it was like Wesley said, training." She grinned. "But if you hadn't walked in it might have gotten a little X-rated."

"Dear lord, I shall pretend I didn't hear that."

Faith laughed, "Are all you watcher types such tight asses?"

Giles frowned, "I beg your pardon, don't put me in the same category as him."

"Sorry its just-by now I should be half way to happy town. What is his problem?"

"Am I to understand that you are interested in Wesley?"

"Why not? He doesn't look too old."

"I'm just surprised; it's perfectly fine by me. Wesley isn't but four years older than you, though I can't imagine that he has much experience with the opposite sex."

"That I knew already, what do you think I should do?"

"I think perhaps you should be having this conversation with Joyce."

"No way, I need a man's opinion."

Giles sighed, "Wesley is old fashioned but he is also dense, make it clear that you are interested in him, then back off and allow him to pursue you."

"Basically I gotta let him think that he won me over."

"Precisely."

"Not exactly my style, but I guess it's worth a shot." She stood up, "Thanks Giles."

"Happy to help."

--------------------

Lindsey stood near the door, away from the crates, watching carefully as six trained guards pried open the two crates.

Both of the crates were rather small for what inside of them and the young lawyer couldn't imagine himself cramped inside one of those crates for a long period of time.

The guards finally managed to open both crates, and backed away when they heard low growls coming from inside the crates.

Out of the first crate, crawled a small blonde female vampire.

Lindsey glanced down at the clipboard in his hand, "You must be Darla."

The vampire growled and glanced at the second crate as a male vampire emerged, slowly.

Lindsey grinned, "And you must be…Angelus."

-----------------------

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!_

_Some of you saw that coming, some didn't. Some figured that Angel would be coming back but did anybody think that I would bring back DARLA! I always liked her. I was glad when they brought her back on Angel. _

_What can we expect from the Deadly Duo? You'll just have to wait and see!_


	15. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

ONE WEEK LATER: 

"Jeez, I thought he was going to be running forever." Buffy massaged the muscles in her thighs as she rested against the wall of a mausoleum, "We need to get some long range weapons, I'm thinkin' crossbow."

Spike tossed the demon's head at her feet and collapsed on the grass, "Next time I tell you to take out the legs first, maybe you'll actually listen to me."

"I have never been this worn out before."

Spike chuckled, "You've never faced a-" he paused, "What type of demon was that?"

"You're asking me? Like I really know, I just get paid to kill them."

"We best be getting back to the hotel, sun'll be comin' up soon."

Buffy sighed, "I can't believe it took us a whole week just to catch this stupid demon." She picked up the head and tossed it to Spike, "Maybe we're out of shape."

Spike tucked the demon's head under his arm and followed behind her, "Bugger that, I'm in the best shape of my life."

"Maybe I should start hitting the gym, just to make sure I stay in tip top Slayer shape."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Those things are just a waste of money, you'll go once, never go back and we'll be stuck payin for the rest of the month. What you can do is buy one of those videos that they have and just get your work out in front of the telly."

Buffy laughed, "Like one of those Tae Bo things, I can see it now." She does a round house kick and knocks over a head stone, "I imagine something like that happening to the television and then you can say good bye to your soaps."

Spike groaned, "Oh bloody hell, I forgot to record them…I've probably missed everything."

"Montana doesn't have soaps?"

"Look around Slayer; we are out in the middle of nowhere which means no signal. Lucky we even found a hotel all the way out here."

When they reached the hotel, they went to their separate rooms to sleep. The trip had consisted of them running around for a week trying to hunt down the demon that they had been hired to kill, but with its super, super demonic speed; they had a hard time just getting close.

Worn out from chasing down the demon, the vampire and slayer slept until just after 4pm and headed to the nearest airport to catch a flight back to Los Angles, California and collect their payment.

-----------------

"I'm not sure that we should be doing this."

Faith pushed Wesley back into the shelf and started pushing off his coat, "Lighten up, Wes. I thought this is what you wanted."

Wesley pushed his glassed up his nose, "It is, of course it is but wouldn't you rather do this someplace more comfortable?"

Faith started unbuttoning his shirt, "I'd rather you stop talking and start doing."

"But wouldn't you prefer some thing soft to lie on, maybe a bed."

Faith grinned, "You're right, let's go down to the gym and use the wrestling mats."

Wesley sighed, "Or we could go to my apartment."

Faith groaned, "You're killing me Wes, how far away is it?"

"It's not very far, I promise." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I want this to be special, for you."

Faith smiled, she was touched that he cared so much about her, "You're something you know that, most guys I know wouldn't even bother to think about me. That's usually when I have to show them whose boss."

"I care about you Faith, not just because you are my Slayer."

Faith glanced away; she wasn't used to this kind of talk. It was usually get in and get out, none of this mushy love stuff. Wesley was different, she knew he would be. Did she love him? No, not really or at least not yet. She wasn't used to being cared about; first it was Joyce with the motherly affection that she missed from her own mother. Now Wesley?

Wesley cupped her face and forced her to look at him, "What is it?"

"I dunno, I guess I'm just not used to the 'take it slow' thing, I'm used to everything moving so fast. I don't know if I'm good at slow."

"I guess we will just have to find out together."

----------------

After a week of feeding and grooming, all under the careful watch of armed and trained guards, Lindsey's new pets were finally ready for their assignment. Kill Spike and bring Buffy Summers to Wolfram and Hart, alive. Of course, Lindsey had added the 'Kill Spike' part for himself, he didn't want the bleached blonde vampire getting in his way and coming between him and Buffy.

Angelus laughed, "Not that I won't take a personal pleasure in killing Spike, but I wanna know what's in it for me and Darla?" he walked around the office, "I'm thinkin' an office with a view, and money to last a very long time."

Lindsey leaned back in his chair, "I got something better, how about Immortality…true Immortality."

Angelus chuckled and knocked on the lawyer's head with his knuckles, "Anybody home?" he backed away, "I'm already immortal, kind of goes along with being a vampire."

"I'm talkin' Gem of Amara type of immortality, the kind where you can go out in daylight without going 'poof'"

Darla glanced up from where she was filing her nails, "From what I've heard there is only one Gem, and in case you haven't noticed, there are two of us."

"Wolfram and Hart have the gem and our guys have found a way to extract the stone's power so that it can be used on multiple vampires. You get rid of Spike; bring Buffy to me and you get a nice shot of Immortality."

Darla grinned, "It is intriguing, Angelus."

The vampire nodded, "What I want to know, is why Wolfram and Hart would want to use the gem on a bunch of vampires?"

Lindsey shrugged, "I don't have security clearance for that type of information."

Angelus seemed satisfied with that answer and smiled, "Alright, you've got yourself a deal."

"So how are you going to take care of Spike?"

Angelus glanced at Darla, then back to the young lawyer, "Leave that to me, you just make sure you have that needle ready."

Lindsey stood up, "Okay, well I'll leave you two to figure it out. I'm just going to go get everything set up."

Darla waited for Lindsey to leave then looked at Angelus, "What are you planning my love?"

"Taking care of Spike will be a breeze, that traitor is going to pay for double crossing me in Sunnydale."

"What about the slayer, Buffy Summers? Don't tell me you're just going to hand her over to that lawyer, after what she's put us both through?"

Angelus grinned, "Tsk Tsk Darla, you know I'm a man of my word. I'll hand Buffy over-" he laughs, "After I have my fun, I haven't forgotten that she sent me to hell. Both of them are going to pay."

"It's too bad Dru isn't here, Spike would have come running and half of our work would be done."

"We don't need Dru involved in this, she'd just put up a fuss when it came down to killing time. No, she'd just get in the way. Besides, Spike is hanging around Buffy now which means that he has probably moved on from Drusilla."

"You're right." She sighed, "So tell me, how are we gonna turn those two against each other?"

"We are gonna do what we do best. You remember France…"

"That couple…"

"The wife was especially succulent, my favorite part was the look on her face when you…"

"Now, now, we don't know who might be listening." She warned.

Angelus growled and laughed, "I just can't wait to see how little Buffy's been doing."

------------------

_Author's Note: _

_Hey sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to get this out while I was on a roll but my roll seems to have come to a crashing halt. Consider this an early Christmas gift from me to you, I don't know if I'll be able to post anything more until after New Years because I'm done with classes next week and I'll probably be working most of my break. _

_I will try to get Chapter 14 out before Christmas but I can make no promises. _

_Happy Holiday and Have a Happy New Year!_


	16. Chapter XIIII

_Author's Note:_

_On the return of Angelus and Darla__: Obviously because this is fan fiction, neither of them came back the same as they did on the series. As for Angel's soul…its gone…don't ask me where. I never really planned to bring Wolfram and Hart into this or to bring Angel back, it sort of happened as I went along. When I decided that I was going to bring him back I knew that I wanted him to be evil, not only because it provides complications to the Spuffy romance that is a brewin' but it is also the only way he would work with Wolfram and Hart. Bringing back Darla was also a very spontaneous decision, but I figured: what could be better than having Angelus come back for revenge? Answer to that: Having Angelus and Darla come back for revenge together!On the show W&H resurrected Darla as human because that is how they wanted her to come back so that they could mess with Angel. _

_In my story, W&H are interested in vampire Angelus and Darla, and I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the fact that Wolfram and Hart have the gem of Amara._

_As for the Faith/Wesley romance__: Yeah it's kind of strange and weird, and you probably never even considered the idea of them two, especially since she tortures him on AtS. She has always had a thing for the good guys: She seduced Xander, wanted Angel, and liked Robin. (Riley doesn't count cuz he was retarded and she just wanted to get back at Buffy for the whole coma thing) So the fact that she kind of has a thing for Wesley isn't too much of a stretch. If you guys really hate it, don't worry because they won't last very long. _

_READ AND REVIEW!_

_**Chapter XIIII**_

It was so vivid and it felt so real. Like everything from the last year and a half had never happened. Like it was all just a nightmare.

She was in his arms, and he was loving her. She could taste the salt from his skin mixed with the rain droplets. The cologne that he wore.

"Angel." She whispered as he moved above her.

He looked at her then and she was shocked to see that he wore his vamp face but there was a grin there that she didn't recognize. He continued to move, staring at her with that face, that grin that made her skin crawl.

"Angel?" she whispered again, this time a question.

"You're gonna taste so delicious when I drain the blood from you."

He roared and she screamed as his teeth sank into her flesh, the pain was excruciating. She continued screaming even as the blood ran down her shoulders, dampening the pillow.

"Buffy!"

She abruptly sat up, eyes wide open and starring into the sapphire blue eyes of Spike. She touched her neck searching for a fresh wound that wasn't there.

"You alright pet?" his held tilted inquisitively as he gazed at her, eyes full of concern.

"Spike, what-"

He was sitting on the edge of her bed next to her, a glance at her broken door told her that he had forced his way in.

"Heard you screamin', knocked a few times but you didn't stop." He glanced down at her safari green sheets, "Gave me a scare, thought someone had broken in to the apartment."

She glanced away; her pillow was damp with her tears and sweat, "It was a dream." She whispered aloud, more for her own benefit than his.

He wiped her tears with his hands, "More like a nightmare, you're shivering."

"I'm okay now, it just- it felt so real."

"You wanna talk about it?"

She fell silent for a few seconds, still trying to convince herself that she was awake now.

Spike sighed and stood to leave, "Right, guess I'll head back to my room."

"It was about him." She finally said, "My dreams are always about him."

A fist clenched and unclenched, "Angelus."

"No- well maybe." She sighed, "I honestly don't know, at first my dreams were about the night that Angel and I-the night that he became Angelus."

"Not sure that I'm followin' you, if it was just-I mean you were screamin' like someone was trying to kill you."

"It started out like all the others but it changed right in the middle, he had his vamp face on and started draining me…that's probably about when you busted in and woke me up."

Spike sighed and sat back down, "But you're alright now?"

"Actually….Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"In the bottom drawer of my nightstand there's a ring box, I want you to get rid of it for me."

Spike opened the drawer, found the ring box and opened it, "Gave you this didn't he?"

Buffy sighed, "I've been holding on to the past, it's time to forget about him and move on."

Spike snapped the box shut, "Makes sense."

Buffy smiled, "I know its probably weird me asking you to get rid of it but I don't want to change my mind."

Spike stood up, "I'll take care of it, no worries." He moved to her doorway, "We'll have to get your door fixed."

"Its fine…we can worry about it later." She chuckled, "We have to be more careful, people are gonna start asking questions if we can't keep our powers in check."

------------------------

Faith grinned and waved as she exited the library, " See you tonight."

Wesley smiled and nodded, "I look forward to it."

Giles watched the exchange from the door of his office, ever since their relationship had become more than just slayer and watcher he had noticed the changes in their behavior. Wesley for one was a little less up tight and a bit more adventurous and friendly. Faith was actually going to her training sessions and reporting after patrols.

Wesley whistled a cheery tune as he gathered his things together to head home.

"I think we need to talk." Giles stood across from him at the table.

"Certainly, what seems to be the problem?"

Giles sighed, "Things between you and Faith seem to be going rather welll."

Wesley allowed a grin to spread across his face, "Yes they do don't they."

"I don't want to interfere but I must caution you. A strong relationship with your charge may become difficult and affect your judgment.

Wesley sighed, "I assume that you are speaking from experience?"

"I am, though my relationship with Buffy wasn't the same as your new relationship with Faith. We had a sort of father/ daughter relationship and it has affected my judgment, made me more protective of her and thus ruined my standing with the Council. I don't regret the decisions that I have made, and am ready to take responsibility for them when the time comes. I wonder if you will be able to do the same if and when the situation presents its self."

"I appreciate your words of warning and I will take them to heart."

Giles nodded, "That's all I ask, while I don't have the same relationship with Faith as I had with Buffy, I still care a great deal about her."

--------------------------

Buffy took a sip of her drink and waited for Lorne to join her at his table, it was a busy night but he was making time to talk with her.

"Kitty Cat!"

Buffy rolled her eyes at the nickname, between Lorne and Spike people were going to start thinking that her parents hadn't given her a proper name.

He pulled out a chair and sat down across from her, "It's been weeks since I last saw you."

Buffy smiled, "Spike and I were working in Montana, we just got back yesterday."

"So business has been good?"

She shrugged, "It's been fine, I mean the phone isn't ringing night and day but we get enough calls to keep us busy." She sighed, "But sometimes a break is nice too, its not like I'm in desperate need for money anymore, I've got more than enough."

Lorne nodded, "I hear ya, I could use a few weeks on a beach myself."

"Actually Spike and I were talking, he thinks that I should invite my mom to spend a few days with us. He thinks she won't worry so much if she knows that I'm doing okay on my own."

"I think it's a great idea, now are you bringing her to LA soon or are you still considering it?"

"You know what, I think I'll do it. It'll be hard but I think I can handle it. I'm just worried, what if she doesn't approve of what I do, she wasn't entirely excited when she found out that I was the Vampire slayer, if I tell her that I'm some sort of freelance bounty hunter or whatever, she'll totally freak."

"I can't help you with that one Kitten, but I think bringing your mom to LA is a great idea, she'll be so happy to see you."

Buffy sighed, "I've got a lot to think about, I think I'm going to head home now."

"See you later, Kitten."

Buffy finished her drink and walked the short distance back to her apartment building, her thoughts still on her mother. As she unlocked the door to head inside, she almost didn't notice the object hanging from the door.

It was her ring attached to a chain, hanging from a nail on the door. She cursed silently, Spike must have done it. This was probably his idea of a practical joke, well it wasn't funny. This ring meant something to her, something that she wanted to forget.

He was sitting on the couch watching his soaps when she entered the apartment, chuckling at something or other like everything was fine.

Buffy marched into the living room, throwing the ring at him as she moved to block his view of the television.

"What's this?"

"I can't believe that you would go so low as to use his memory to play jokes on me."

Spike stared at the ring in confusion, "What are you on about, I got rid of the ring like you asked me to."

"Really, then why did I find it hanging from the door? I can't believe that I trusted you."

Spike shook his head, "I don't know how this ring got there but I swear to you pet, I got rid of it."

"Don't call me that!"

"Buffy I swear to you that I had nothing to do with this."

Buffy snatched the ring from his hand, "Save it Spike, you are the only one who knows about this ring."

Spike stood up, "It can't be the same ring, I'm telling you the truth. What reason could I possibly have for keeping it?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"So that's it then, I don't even get the benefit of the doubt?"

"Who else would leave this ring for me to find Spike? Nobody even knows where I live except for Faith and I doubt that she would come all the way out here just to leave a ring on my door."

Spike shook his head, "This is unbelievable, think what you want." He grabbed his duster from the hall closet and left, slamming the door.

------------------------

EARLIER THAT EVENING

It had been years since she been around him so it should have been a lot harder to track his scent, but it wasn't. In fact, it was almost too easy. Lindsey had given them the name of the place where the slayer and her new pet liked to hang out; it was a good starting point.

She had been able to catch his scent and follow it back to their shared apartment, she made sure to stay out of sight and a good distance away so that he wouldn't be able to sense her. Angelus would be pissed if she messed this up, it was too important to both of them.

There wasn't a fresh scent near the building, which meant that he hadn't left since yesterday, so she hung around waiting for him to make an appearance. When he did finally leave she followed him to a pawnshop, he was carrying something in his pocket. Whatever it was, it had something to do with her Angelus because she could faintly smell his scent mixed with that of the slayer.

She remained in hiding until, the bleached idiot left the shop. The object was no longer with him, so he must have sold it. Curiosity got the best of her and she entered the shop.

"Can I help you miss?"

Darla smiled sweetly at the old man, "Just having a look around."

She moved around the shop, searching for the object. Obviously the object had to have been a gift from Angelus that was why it had his scent on it. The Slayer, being the predictable female that she was, probably didn't want to hang on to memories of her ex. Spike, well Spike was just so predictable. If she knew anything about the way he dotted after Drusilla, she was certain that he would be doing anything in his power to make his Slayer happy. Getting rid of old gifts was obviously one of his duties, and considering his dislike for Angelus, he was probably more than happy to get rid of the object.

She scanned the jewelry cases, certain that the object had to be a ring or a necklace of some sort. She knew her boy very well, even when he had a soul. He would have given the Slayer something with meaning behind it.

It was then that she saw the ring and a wicked grin spread across her face, "I'd like to see this one."

The shop owner took the ring out of the glass and handed it to her, "You're lucky I just got this one in today, the young man who sold it to me actually left only a few minutes ago."

Darla toyed with the ring in her hand, "I'll take it."

The idea actually came to her as she was heading back home; she thought Angelus would be very amused to know that Buffy was still thinking about him. But it would be more amusing to mess with Buffy; she obviously didn't want to keep it anymore. Perhaps the guilt from killing Angel was just too much for her and it was likely that she had sent Spike to get rid of it.

Instead of heading home, Darla followed Spike's scent back to the apartment. What would poor little Buffy think when she found that the ring wasn't gone? She'd be furious and hurt. Of course, Spike would take the blame since he was the one charged with getting rid of the unwanted object.

It was only too perfect, Buffy would blame Spike for the ring's reappearance and Spike unable to explain why the ring that he had sold was back at the apartment would be equally upset that the Slayer didn't believe him.

The doorman was easy enough to persuade, all men were if you knew how to do it. She managed to convince him that she'd seen Buffy drop the ring and was merely trying to return it to its owner. What a sucker.

After she hung the ring on the door, she quickly headed back home to Angelus. Her prank would be ruined if the Slayer came home and spotted her or if Spike caught her scent out in the hallway. All in all, Darla was fairly proud of herself. The purpose of today had been to find Spikes scent and see where he and the Slayer were living. She had managed to do that and more.

------------------------------

Author's Note

_Sorry for the long delay, I've been busy with work and it took me a while to figure out how I wanted the Angel & Darla vs. Buffy & Spike confrontation to go. I was also busy catching up on my reading. I was firmly against the Twilight series, because I hate to 'follow the crowd' and didn't want to read it while everyone else was so crazy about it but for Christmas I got a gift card to Borders and try as I might, I just could not resist buying the books. I read the first two in 13hrs and the last two in 15.5 hrs and I was super cranky from the lack of sleep. _

_I was also reading a fic on this site called: __**The Song Remains the Same**_

_Its pretty good and I would encourage you guys to check it out, its currently been updated. _

_I start classes again tomorrow but no worries. Chapter 15 will be up soon. _


	17. Chapter XV

_Author's Note:_

_Actually not much to say besides, Thanks for the reviews. Its good to know that my readers haven't completely abandoned me in my absence._

_I just wanted to give you guys a little heads up, I mentioned it before but I wanted to give you guys a little reminder. There will be a sequel to this story; therefore I feel that it is necessary to change the name. I never planned to have a sequel but that's the way it seems to have turned out. _

_There are only 5 chapters left to this story, I've planned the end of the story so that there are exactly 20 chapters cause I'm kind of a freak and I didn't want to end with 19 chapters or 22 chapters. _

_Read and Review! _

**Chapter XV**

The next morning found Buffy in a foul mood, left over from her argument with Spike the night before. On top of that she hadn't gotten much sleep, knowing that Spike was angry and out on the streets of Los Angeles had her worrying more than she should have been. As though in his anger towards her, he would take it out on some unsuspecting victim.

Days ago she would have trusted that Spike could be angry at her and not break their no-feeding-in-LA deal but she just wasn't sure anymore.

The way Spike reacted to her accusations had seemed very sincere, and that was what bugged her the most. What reason could he possibly have for hanging her ring on the door? It didn't make sense. She knew that deep down; she shouldn't have accused him of playing such a cruel joke on her but really, who else was there to blame? She wanted to believe him, she really did but how she could when all the evidence pointed to him?

She had stayed up most of the night waiting and wondering if and when he would be returning to the apartment. Whether it was to make sure that he hadn't fed or just to know that he was home, she wasn't certain but either way he never returned. She was even more furious with him because she had stayed up all night waiting for him, just for him to not show up.

It was rather early in the morning when she finally decided to crawl out of bed and head over to 'Caritas' for Lorne's opinion and advice. She couldn't decide whether she wanted some sort of alcoholic beverage to calm her down or a cup of coffee to keep her alert.

She scowled at the drink menu from her seat at the counter; Lorne was busy going over tonight's events with his employees and would join her as soon as he was done. The place was pretty empty during the day, most of the humans were home sleeping off hangovers and most of the demons were likely doing the same or not.

"So Kitten, I heard what happened last night."

Buffy turned around in her seat, "He told you already?"

Lorne shrugged, "His side anyways, he was pretty upset."

Buffy sighed, "Yesterday I asked Spike to throw away a ring that I had been holding onto, it was a gift from- it has a lot of memories that I don't exactly want to keep. He told me that he was going to take care of it for me but when I got home last night it was hanging on the door to our apartment, just taunting me or something."

"And of course, since Spike was the last one known to have it, you automatically assumed that he was behind it."

Buffy frowned, "You make me sound like the bad guy here, but what am I supposed to think?"

Lorne pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Did you give him a chance to prove you wrong?"

"Not really I guess but-" she glanced down at the small paper in her hands, "What is this?"

"This is the receipt he got from the Pawnshop where he sold your ring."

"But if he sold it then how did it end up on our door, he could have changed his mind and bought it back."

Lorne shrugged, "It is possible but I doubt it."

Buffy didn't know what to think, the receipt proved that Spike had done what she asked but the facts still remained. If he didn't buy the ring back and hang it on the door, who would?

"Since you saw him last night, am I safe to assume that he wasn't out killing innocent people?"

"He wasn't out at all last night, from what I could tell he came straight here after the argument. He had a few beers and is sleeping like a baby in the back room."

Buffy sighed, that was good at least. He hadn't been so angry as to take it out on helpless victims, that had to mean something.

"Tell him that I'll be out of the apartment for the rest of the afternoon and won't be back until late, incase he wants to stop by for anything."

"I'll pass along the message."

-------------------------

The Captain grinned from ear to ear as he hung up the phone, ever since they'd discovered that the Slayer was talking to people from Wolfram and Hart he and his boys had been sitting around waiting for the go ahead.

He spun his chair around to face his men, "Good news boys, its time to hunt the Slayer!"

-----------------------------

The moment that he stepped into the apartment building, he sensed that something was not quite right. It started out when he noticed that their doorman was not at his usual post. The guy had seemed like the sort of bloke to take his job seriously and it surprised Spike that the man would be absent.

Stepping into the actual apartment, he felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck but couldn't quite place it. Nothing seemed to be amiss; it was just the way he had left it when he had stormed out last night.

He went to his bedroom and grabbed a couple of shirts from his dresser; he wasn't sure how long he was planning to sleep in the back room of Lorne's bar. Maybe until Buffy came crawling back to him, sorry for making accusations and blaming him for the ring's mysterious reappearance on their door.

Or until he finally decided to forgive her sans an apology, he really didn't like to be fighting with her like this.

He tucked the shirts under his arm and went to the kitchen to grab a few packages of blood from the fridge. The tingling feeling that he was getting bugged him but he dismissed it quickly, certain that it was just his hunger.

He took one last glance around the apartment before he closed the door behind him and locked up with the key that they kept under the mat. Spike wasn't one to carry a lot of things on his person, especially keys, and change, anything that made noise really. And it was actually his key, Buffy had her own connected to a little key chain, but if she ever lost it, the spare key was kept under the Welcome mat.

He exited the building, half expecting the doorman to be there at his post. The guy had bugged the hell out of him but he had gotten used to his presence. It was sort of a comfort, knowing that no one would be allowed up to your apartment without your consent. With the doorman still gone, the weird tingling on his neck bothered him even more.

--------------------------

Buffy sighed as she lugged her shopping bags through the door of the apartment; it had been a good day considering the way it had started out.

She had spent her time with Faith, shopping in downtown Los Angeles and just hanging out. She kind of felt like a big sister when she was with Faith, or maybe like a half sister who was almost the same age. They were only two years apart and both still in their teens which meant that they still had a lot more in common then just their occupation, or her former occupation really since she wasn't Slaying anymore.

They had talked about Faith's new relationship with Wesley, a brief update on what the gang was up to and Buffy's trip to Montana.

Eventually Buffy brought the conversation to the subject of her mother, and she explained Spike's idea of having Joyce spend a few days in Los Angeles. Faith, of course thought the idea was great and suggested that they do it on Friday of the current week.

"Isn't it kind of soon? I mean, I don't even know if she'll like the idea of staying with me and Spike for the weekend."

Faith just shook her head, "No way, your mom is gonna be so psyched and it's the perfect time. She was busy the last few weeks with some big thing at her art gallery, and now that it's over she was going to take the weekend to chill out at home."

Buffy grinned; despite her nervousness at seeing her mother again she was excited that things seemed to be falling into place so nicely.

As Buffy carried her shopping bags to her bedroom, she glanced around the apartment for any sign that Spike had stopped by. The apartment was in the same condition that it had been when she left this morning to talk to Lorne.

After dropping her bags in her room she headed to the kitchen and checked out the fridge, immediately she noticed that two bags of blood were missing. A sure sign that Spike had been here, it was comforting to know at least that her roommate wasn't such a complete slob, even if he was a vampire.

Now that she knew he had been here she could take a shower, it wigged her out to be in the shower when he entered the apartment. Not that he would have come in to the bathroom while she was using it but still having someone coming in and out of the apartment while she was showering and vulnerable gave her 'PSYCHO' flashbacks.

In the shower she had more time to think about things, more time to let her mind wander. It was while she was in the shower that she finally noticed the tingling on the back of her neck. She thought for a second that maybe Spike had come home but after straining her ears for the sounds of the television she realized that he couldn't have come in.

If Spike had actually returned to the apartment while she was showering, her slayer senses would have picked it up almost before he even walked through the door. This was something else.

She shut off the water and wrapped her self in a towel before stepping out onto the bathroom rug. Her shower had lasted a good twenty minutes and the whole bathroom was full of steam, she was just grabbing another towel to dry her hair when something on the mirror caught her attention.

Very neatly, written in toothpaste on the mirror was one sentence:

"_You'll taste so delicious, when we drain you!"_

Normally, Buffy wasn't the type of girl to get freaked out by this kind of horror movie scare tactic, at least not since she had become the Vampire Slayer but seeing that particular message on her bathroom mirror, she just couldn't help it.

She screamed and slammed her fist into the glass, effectively shattering the mirror and with it the message that had been written on it.

--------------------------------

_Author's Note:_

_Okay, what did you guys think of that bathroom scene with Buffy? Honestly? Was it too Alfred Hitchcock? _

_Who left the note on the mirror and why was it the same thing that Angelus said to her in her dream the other night? What's with the strange tingling that both Buffy and Spike are feeling when they are in the apartment? Have Angelus and Darla unleashed a ghost to wreck havoc in the apartment? (Not at all likely, but I just wanted to throw that one out there)_

_How soon before the Council's team capture her? _

_Will they get to her before she is forced to deal with Angelus and Darla?_

_Will Buffy and Spike's delicate friendship be ruined by this latest bathroom prank?_

_How will the Buffy and Joyce reunion go?_

_How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?_

_All these questions will be answered in Chapters 16-20! (except for the last one, I just couldn't resist)_

_COMING SOON!_

_Honestly, I'm so excited to get started on the Second part to this story that I really just want to hurry up and post the last 5 chapters! Don't be surprised if I post three more chapters by next Monday!_


	18. Chapter XVI

_Author's Note:_

_I am on some kind of roll right now with the way that I am getting these chapters done. _

_Anyways, between typing up the last few chapters of this Story, I've been trying to think of a good title and so far I've got zilch. _

_For like two seconds I seriously considered naming it after that __**AC/DC**__ song:_

_**Rock and Roll Train**_

_But that would be stupid…so I went back to the drawing board. _

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMG! _

_Okay, seriously like just as I was typing this…a song came to my head and I now have the perfect title!_

_Anybody listen to Lifehouse?_

**Chapter XVI**

Lindsey leaned back in his chair as he listened to Darla go on about their progress with Buffy and Spike.

"She has got to be flipping out, between the ring and the message that I wrote on the bathroom mirror." Darla laughed, truly amused by the pranks that she'd been playing on Buffy.

Lindsey frowned, "How did you guys manage to get in to the apartment in the first place, vampires aren't supposed to be able to enter someone's home unless invited, even an apartment."

Angel grinned, " We're resourceful, what can I say? A little trip to the local magic shop and goodbye barrier, of course I haven't actually been able to venture anywhere near either of them. I can't allow them to sense my presence."

"Fortunately, I never spent much time with that idiot Spike, he's long forgotten my scent."

Lindsey nodded, "Great, so what's next?"

Angel crossed his arms over his chest, "Well from what Darla's seen, Spike hasn't slept at the apartment for two days, on top of our last little treat, little Buffy should be about ready to shove a stake in him."

Lindsey grinned, "Perfect."

-------------------------------

It wasn't until the skin on his chest started to sizzle that he was pulled from his slumber, he sat up quickly and tossed the wooden cross to the floor, burning his hand in the process.

He glared at the slayer in front of him, wondering what he could have possibly done this time to incur her wrath.

"What the Bleeding Hell are you doing, trying to kill me?"

Buffy snorted, "I was considering it, but I want some answers first."

Spike groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "Right, what have I done this time?"

"You went to the apartment yesterday, correct?"

"Yeah, grabbed a few shirts and some blood from the fridge, what of it?"

Buffy nodded, "While you were at the apartment, you didn't think that it might be funny to leave a message for me on the bathroom mirror?"

Spike stared at her, trying to figure out if she was actually being serious, "Look, I don't know what you're getting at but I never stepped foot into the bathroom. Went to my room, the kitchen then came back here, you can ask Lorne if you want."

Buffy sighed, she had a feeling that he would deny leaving the message but unfortunately the evidence pointed to him again. She took a deep breath, "You and I are the only ones who have access to the apartment, our doorman makes sure of that."

Spike tilted his head, "Doorman wasn't there yesterday, you didn't notice?"

Buffy thought for a minute, "You're right. Okay, that's weird. He wasn't there today either."

"So anyone could've gained access to the apartment yesterday."

Buffy looked at him, "That still doesn't take you off the suspect list Spike, the door was locked when I got there and again I say, you and I are the only ones with access to the apartment. We have the only keys."

Spike frowned, "And one of those keys is sittin' under the 'welcome' mat. I guess someone decided to take 'welcome' seriously." he sighed, "I didn't do it, so if you came lookin' for a confession..." At least she wasn't throwing accusations at him again.

"I can't know for sure if you were behind it or not until you sing for Lorne."

"Again?"

"I want to trust you Spike, I want to believe that it wasn't you but there is a lot of evidence that says the opposite."

Spike sighed, "Fine, I'll sing if that's what it'll take to convince you, but don't think that I'll be doin' this every time."

--------------------

The woman was down right speechless with joy, had been ever since Faith had delivered the news.

"You okay Joyce?"

"She wants to see me, Buffy wants to see me!"

Faith nodded, "She misses you a lot, but she's pretty set on not coming back to Sunnydale"

"She wants me to spend the weekend with her in Los Angeles!"

Faith smiled, "Yeah, that's what she said. She knows how worried you've been and wants you to see for yourself that she's okay."

Joyce was so happy that tears started spilling down her cheeks and she pulled Faith in for a tight hug.

------------------------------------

"Nothing has changed Kitten, Spike is clean." Lorne sighs, "but then again he could be using magic."

Buffy shook her head, "Spike isn't that smart," she glanced at the vampire, "No offense."

Spike shrugged, "None taken."

Buffy sighed, "Someone must be messing with me, what I don't get is how they would know about the ring or Angel's words from my dream the other night."

Spike frowned, "Don't like that someone's been sneakin' around without us noticing, tomorrow we go to the pawnshop and see who bought the ring after I sold it."

Buffy nodded, "Good idea, we need to get to the bottom of this. Whoever has been doing this is gonna pay, big time."

-------------------------------

_Author's Note:_

_Okay sorry for such a short chapter. _

_I stuck pretty close to my outline and didn't really have anything else to add in there. _

_The next four chapters may or may not be the same length. _

_Which I am actually surprised that this one turned out to be so short. _

_I do my outlines like this:_

_Part 1-Lindsey, Angelus and Darla discuss their progress with Buffy and Spike_

_Part 2-Angry Buffy wakes Spike up with a cross, they argue. Agrees to sing for Lorne again._

_Part 3- Faith tells Joyce the news_

_Part 4- Spike is clean; they realize that someone else is messing with Buffy. Decide to visit the Pawnshop._

_Obviously it's a little more detailed than that, but that's basically the jist of it and I've been doing it with every chapter from 14-20. _

_Anyways…hopefully chapter 17 will be a bit longer._

_Hope you guys enjoy the new title I came up with, its actually from a line the song: __**Broken**__ by __**Lifehouse**_

_The second story will also be named after a line from that song, incase you guys were wondering about the title._


	19. Chapter XVII

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you guys so much for all your kind words, I'm glad everyone is still enjoying this story. _

I'm also happy that no one hates the new title. Everyone in this story is trying to hold on to something, Buffy was holding on to Angel, her friends are trying to hold on her, etc. I hope that makes sense.

_Once again I want to say, those of you who don't really like the Faith/Wesley relationship-it won't last very long. _

_And I'll give you a big hint, Faith isn't going to be the reason for the break up though she will be doing the breaking up. Wes has a darkside, and yeah right now he may seem like a 'goody goody' (to quote SirenWtich) _

_But I promise you, he is gonna be in just as deep as Buffy and Spike. _

_One last thing to clear things up: _

_Council are the Good Guys (who go about things the wrong way and are more traditional in their beliefs.)_

_Wolfram and Hart are Bad Guys (Who are pretty open about being evil, hate the council)_

_No matter what the Watcher's Council does, they are still ultimately on the side of good._

**Chapter XVII**

Since being rejected by Buffy several weeks earlier, Willow hadn't really been in the mood to be anywhere near Faith. Not that she blamed Faith, but still it hurt that her best friend would choose the wild New York Slayer as her new confidant.

The only reason why she was in the library right now is because Faith had claimed that she wanted to give everyone a bit of news concerning Buffy. Both Wesley and Giles were also present, along with Xander, Cordelia and of course Oz.

Willow crossed her arms over her chest and waited patiently for whatever the brunette slayer had to say.

"Okay so basically I was chillin' with B yesterday and we were talking about some stuff."

Willow frowned, "Are you going to get to a point anytime soon?"

Faith grinned, "I think that B is starting to come around, she's invited Joyce to spend the weekend at her place in LA."

"This is good news." Giles smiled, "It's a good first step for Buffy, it seems that she is trying to move past things."

Willow sighed, she was happy that Joyce was going to have a chance to see her daughter and spend some time with her again. But she couldn't help but wish that Buffy would extend the same invitation to her and the rest of the gang.

Faith glanced at Willow, "So what do ya think?"

Willow shrugged, "I'm happy for Joyce, but its dangerous. We have no idea why Buffy is living with Spike, for all we know this could be some kind of trap."

"Good lord, she's living with a vampire?" Wesley sputtered.

"Calm down Wes, Buffy is fine. Spike is cool, he's her business partner."

Giles cleaned his glasses, "I must say that this news is very disturbing and makes me wonder what sort of business Buffy doing, that she would partner herself with Spike."

"Look its cool alright, B isn't in any danger except from those council guys."

"I suppose what Buffy does and who she associates with is her own business but I can't say that I'm not concerned, Spike is a former enemy."

Faith shrugged, "Yeah but its not like he's never helped her before, he helped Buffy take down that Angelus guy, kept him from killing you."

"I suppose this is true."

Faith turned back to Willow, " Listen, you just gotta cut her some slack. She's tryin' to get over this Angel thing and start a new life. It ain't easy. I know how it is losing people you care about, it changes you."

--------------------------

"This is the place?"

Spike nodded and held the door for her as she went inside. The old man smiled when he saw Spike.

"I remember you, you sold me a ring the other day."

"That I did, I was wondering if you still had it here."

The old man shook his head, "Its funny you should ask that, I actually sold it a few minutes after you left."

Buffy tried not to look at Spike certain that he had an I-told-you-so look on his face right now, she instead smiled at the old man, "Do you remember who you sold it to?"

"A pretty young thing, a blonde woman. She was a real knock out too, only spent a few minutes looking around. As soon as she saw that ring she wanted it."

"And she didn't happen to leave a name or anything?"

"I'm afraid not, she handed me two hundred in cash and walked out with the ring."

Buffy sighed, "Thanks for your help."

Outside Buffy paced on the sidewalk, trying to figure out what to do next. Whoever it was, had obviously followed Spike there.

"Sound like anyone you know, pet?"

Buffy shook her head, " I don't know. We don't know that it was this blonde woman who left the ring or the message but if it was her-how did she know about my dream? And in the message on the mirror it said 'We'. Meaning that we are dealing with more than one person here."

"So maybe its vamps could be payin' this girl to do their dirty work."

"It just doesn't' make any sense, I don't have any blonde enemies except maybe the Cheer squad at Hemery."

Spike stared at her, confused.

'Hello, I burned down the gym during a school dance, trust me I used to be a cheerleader to them it's like I committed the ultimate sin."

Spike rolled his eyes, "I hardly think a cheer team is devious enough to be behind this, my boots have more brains than the lot of them. I have yet to meet a pom pom girl who wasn't an airhead."

"Hey, I was a cheerleader remember?"

Spike grinned, "I rest my case."

Buffy punched his arm, "Not funny." She sighed, "We have to be serious. Some one is after me for whatever reason and they've already gained access to the apartment. They probably followed you to the pawnshop, you didn't sense anyone following you?"

"Can't say that I did."

"Oh! The doorman might know, except…I haven't seen him since the day I found the ring on the door."

"Dead no doubt, poor bastard."

"If he is dead then that means we are definitely dealing with vamps or demons, and now that I think about- did you sense anything strange when you were at the apartment yesterday? Like a tingling things?"

"Yeah, figured I was just hungry. Didn't look like anybody had been there, and I told you I never went to the bathroom so whoever it is must have gotten there before me."

Buffy looked at him, "From now on, your key stays in your pocket. That's how they got in the apartment in the first place."

----------------------

Darla entered the hotel room where she and Angelus had been staying since their resurrection.

Angelus looked at her expectantly when she walked in, "Well?"

"They've figured out that someone is messing with them."

"And what about the last thing, is that taken care of?"

"I took care of it yesterday, after Spike is out of the picture there will be no reason for you to hide my love."

Angel snarled at her, "I'm not hiding from Spike and you know that."

Darla rolled her eyes, "Relax Angelus, I was only kidding."

"I just wish that I could be there when that idiot turns to dust."

---------------------------

Spike stood patiently in front of the microwave waiting for his blood to warm, it was annoying really.

He was in the small staff lounge of the bar, he should have just taken his things and went back to the apartment but he wanted to grab a smoke and there was a no smoking rule in their building.

He figured he'd grab a cup of blood, have himself a few smokes then head to the apartment where he could finally sleep in his own bed.

The microwave pinged, announcing that it was done and Spike yanked the tiny door open.

He grabbed his pack of cigarettes and headed out to the back alley with his dinner.

----------------------------

Author's Note:

_OOOOOOOOOO gosh I am getting so anxious! Only three more chapters left!_


	20. Chapter XVIII

_Author's Note: _

_Although I have a general idea of what I want to happen in story 2, I have not begun any serious writing on it because I have been stuck on a few things. _

_I want to add new characters but I'm not sure whom I want, and the direction the story goes in will definitely be determined by these new additions. _

_So I have decided to get some input from you guys, Which Character from AtS would you like to see in Story 2?_

_1. Winifred Burkle_

_2. Doyle_

_3. Gunn_

_4. Andrew aka Tucker's Brother_

_I know Andrew doesn't really count because he was only on for one episode but I just loved the character and for some reason I always try to put him in my stories. I also considered Gwen-the electric thief from Season 4 but I don't remember her too well so I changed my mind._

**Chapter XVIII**

The first thing that she noticed when she woke up was that she couldn't sense him, and it was morning. Spike had said that he was going to come back to the apartment, so why wasn't he here?

Buffy quickly dug through her purse for her cell phone and dialed Lorne's number, if Spike wasn't in the apartment then maybe he had decided to just stay in the back room another night.

"Well Good Morning Kitten, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Is Spike there?"

"I haven't seen him since last night, said he was going to have a smoke outside and then head back to your place, I'm guessing he never showed?"

"I don't think so, I don't sense him at all."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled for him, I'm sure he's around somewhere."

Buffy sighed, "You're probably right, this is Spike we are talking about."

"Hey I'm gonna have to run Kitten, I gotta set the garbage out before the guys get here."

"Yeah bye." She hung up the phone and lay back down.

Spike was probably just fine, on his way here now through the sewers. Maybe he had decided to stay at Lorne's after all and was on his way back. So what if it was daylight out, he could handle himself just fine. So why did she have this terrible feeling that something was wrong?

----------------------------

In all of his twenty-one years, Wesley Windham-Pryce would never have thought that he would ever consider inviting an under-aged female to spend the weekend at his apartment. In fact, he never in his wildest dreams would he have thought that he would be dating an under-aged female.

Yet here he was, with said female in the library of a high school trying to figure out the best way to invite her over. Not only that but she was also his student, his charge, his slayer. Oh if only Father knew, he would personally have Wes tossed from the council.

Faith was practicing her accuracy with a crossbow on a few Xander-made wooden targets; he had made some comment about how his Woodshop class could finally be good for something before running off to watch Cordelia at Cheer practice.

Wesley cleared his throat, "I think that's enough for today, you've excellent skills."

Faith grinned, "I was just getting warmed up."

"If you'd like we can practice more over the weekend."

"Don't they usually close schools down over the weekend?"

Wesley coughed, "Well yes but I was thinking you might like to practice in the woods near my apartment."

Faith sat the crossbow down on the table and stared at him, it was funny seeing him like this. He wanted to ask her to stay over at his place while Joyce was gone but he didn't want to just come right out and ask her. Maybe it was against his stuffy English traditions or something to have a coed sleepover with his girlfriend.

She really should have just made it easy for him but it was so cute to watch him sputter and flap around like a fish on dry land, "I guess that could work. I could head to your place before my patrols then circle around afterwards and go home straight after. I'm thinkin' to order a pizza."

Wesley frowned; pizza was not his idea of a proper meal. It wasn't his idea of a meal at all, "Faith I insist that you spend the weekend with me while Joyce is away. I can't possibly allow you to settle for a pizza, its unhealthy."

Faith grinned, "I was wondering how long it would take you to finally invite me over, thank god I know how much you hate pizza."

"Is that a 'yes' then?"

"Definitely a 'yes' But-" she smiled.

"But what? Is there a problem?" Wesley asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question, we've been dating for a few weeks now and I thought you were starting to get over that hesitant, should-I-or-shouldn't-I crap. Is it so hard to just ask me to spend the weekend with you?"

Wesley glanced down at the floor, it was true. He was a grown man but he was acting like a teenager. Perhaps that was the problem though wasn't it? He was a grown man, dating a teenager who was not yet of legal age.

"I apologize Faith, you must understand that I am very new at these things and we are in very dangerous territory."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am an adult, and you are still a minor Faith. Not only will the council frown upon our relationship if they ever learned of it, but if any of the school's staff we to discover us. There would be serious consequences."

Faith shrugged, "So we just don't make out while we're here at school, its no big. As for the council, screw them. I don't trust those guys anyhow, huntin' down B like she's a criminal or something."

Wesley sighed, "I understand that you don't agree with the council's decisions but they really are on our side, they only want to do what is right."

"Yeah by stripping her of her powers."

"Lets not argue about this, it doesn't concern us."

"I can't believe you would side with them, what if it was me? What if they tried to take my powers away?"

"I promise you Faith, I would do anything in my power to keep you out of harm's way."

-------------------------------

Something was burning.

Buffy was probably trying her hand at cooking again and whatever she was trying to make didn't smell like food.

He should get up and make sure she wasn't going to burn the place down but for some reason his back was in a lot of pain right now. It was strange because he couldn't remember hurting it last night.

The smell was getting stronger now and he wondered why Buffy hadn't turned on a fan or something, the smell was probably going to stink up the entire apartment.

Maybe he should get up and go check on her, that girl really should not be allowed near a stove without proper supervision. But his back hurt and now it felt like the pain was spreading to his right arm. Had he gotten into some kind of fight last night?

The last thing he remembered was stepping out into the alley with a Styrofoam cup of blood and a few cigarettes. He had gulped the blood down at once and was going to toss the cup into the trash…oh bloody hell.

Spike's eyes flew open and immediately he knew what had happened. Someone spiked his blood. He howled and jumped to his feet, slamming himself against the alley wall and what little shade there was while trying to put out the flames on his back and arm.

The back door of the club opened then and Lorne walked out, whistling and carrying a trash bag.

"Lorne!" Spike choked out, his throat was so dry and his mouth tasted like ashes. Ashes, just what he would become if he didn't get indoors.

The green skinned demon jumped, startled to see the blonde vampire standing out there pressed desperately against the brick wall, "What are you doing out here, you look terrible."

"Someone spiked my blood, woke up nearly fried to death."

"Just hold on, I think I have an umbrella inside somewhere, you need to get out of the alley." Lorne ran back inside to search for an umbrella or anything to cover up Spike and get him in the building.

When he found what he was looking for he ran back outside and helped the vampire in. Spike slumped against the wall of the back room, grateful to be back indoors. Most of the time he found near death experiences to be invigorating, but not this time. Someone had intended for him to be a pile of ash by now.

Lorne handed him a fresh cup of blood, "Here that should make you feel better."

Spike sniffed the cup, he trusted Lorne but he couldn't be too careful. He greedily swallowed it down, a cup of pig's blood had never tasted as good as it did right now.

"Any idea who tried to kill you?"

Spike shook his head, "I brought that blood from home, I don't know when it could have been messed with." He gritted his teeth, a part of him thought that Buffy might have had something to do with this.

Lorne sighed, "Well, I'll be right back. I'm going to call Buffy and let her know that I've found you. She suspected that you didn't come home last night, now we know why."

Spike nodded, of course. Buffy would never try to kill him this way, even if she hated him. If she wanted him dead, he would know it because she would be standing in front of him stake in hand ready to fight.

This wasn't her style at all. This meant that whoever had left that message on the mirror had also spiked his blood. So it wasn't just Buffy that they were after, it was him also.

He had to get home and tell Buffy. Joyce was supposed to be coming over the day after tomorrow but how could they bring her out here while someone was trying to kill them?

---------------------------------

"Spike is still alive?" he asked calmly.

Darla nodded, "He got lucky, the bar owner saved him. If it had been just a few more minutes-"

"Spike's been making friends it seems."

Darla sighed, "So what now Angelus, I'm growing tired of these games. I just want to walk up to that stupid Slayer and tear her throat out and Spike! That idiot has more lives than a cat, its so infuriating."

Angelus grinned, "Tomorrow night we finish this, but just to make it interesting-"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think we should pay a little visit to this bar owner, get acquainted with one another."

-----------------------------------

_Author's Note: _

_Wow two chapters a day! How do I do it?_

_I have class tomorrow so I probably won't be updating until Monday. _

_Only two more chapters to go! This is so exciting! _

_But I'm afraid that after I post Chapter 20, I'll be a little tapped out. _

_I won't post the first chapter of Story 2 for a few weeks at least, give myself some time to work on my outlines and figure out exactly how I want it to go._


	21. Chapter XIX

_Author's Note: _

_ I have to work early today so I won't be posting the final chapter until Tomorrow, which means you guys will have to wait patiently to see how the story ends. Personally it would drive me nuts to have to wait to read the last chapter, but unfortunately that's just the way it is sometimes. _

_If we are lucky, I'll have time to post tomorrow but I wouldn't count on it._

**Chapter XIX**

NEXT DAY

It was irritating is what it was, the lack of security in this place. The way she could just waltz in to his office and sit in his desk like it belonged to her.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as he dropped a stack of files on his desk.

She grinned at him, "Just admiring the view since this will soon be my office."

Lindsey glared at her, "Really? I hadn't gotten the memo, will that be when I move upstairs?"

Lilah laughed, "Oh you wish, Lindsey. Its funny, all your talk about how you're going to rise to the top of Wolfram and Hart, the guys upstairs don't seem to agree with you."

"They told you that did they, or have you been sticking your nose in business that doesn't concern you."

Lilah stood up, "I'd say it concerns me. Seeing as, when you fail your current project I will be the one taking over. This one and every other project that they meant for you, including the V.I.S."

"What do you know about the V.I.S? That is supposed to be highly classified."

She grinned and walked around the desk, "I have my ways, Lindsey. I know a lot more about the V.I.S than you think and that includes the little project that goes with it." She headed for the door, a smug look on her face.

Lindsey glanced over his shoulder as she opened the door to walk out, "I hope you're comfortable in your office downstairs, because I don't plan on failing."

Lilah wanted to taunt him some more but really it was kind of sad even to her. He had been a good once, someone she had made it her personal goal to beat. Now he wasn't even really worth her time, because she was going to go places. Lindsey wasn't going to be going anywhere any more.

"For your sake…you had better not fail, Lindsey." It really was sad, she thought.

-----------------------------

Spike sat on the couch, still a little weak from what had happened to him yesterday. His back and right arm were a little tender, the skin had begun to heal but because he was on a strict pig's blood only diet, healing was taking a little longer than usual.

It was only the middle of the afternoon but he had only had four blood packets in an effort to speed up the healing process. He wanted to be ready when it was time to face their mystery attackers.

Buffy was pacing around the living room, going over everything that had happened to them in the last few days. She had come to the same conclusion as he did, whoever was behind this was obviously after both of them and they really wanted Spike dead.

She paused in front of him, "Okay, whoever is behind this, they know us. They were able to track us down, find out where we live and get inside. So it's most likely demons or vampires, but without an invitation…then again it could be both vamps and demons."

"Could be but not very likely pet, demons and vamps don't usually work together."

"Either way, they figured out how to play us. Me especially. They didn't want us to know what they were up to, do you think maybe they were trying to turn us against each other?"

Spike shrugged, "Possibly, made sure that every time something happen I was the prime suspect. I'll admit, the thought that you might have drugged me entered my mind."

Buff frowned, "But you know that I would never do that to you, right? I mean, I know we have issues and we'll probably have more issues in the future but if it ever came down to killing you-"

Spike nodded, "Wouldn't do it that way, I know. Figured as much yesterday, didn't seem like your style that's why I put the idea outta my head."

"I'm sorry, my first instinct was to blame you for what was happening and it shouldn't have been."

"Forget about it, what's done is done. We have to find out who is tryin' to off us before your mum gets here."

Buffy groaned and slumped down next to him on the couch, "Crap, tomorrow is Friday. I'm supposed to send the car to pick her up in the morning, but I can't bring her out here now, she could get hurt."

"She'll understand if you explain what's goin' on. She'll just have to wait til we get this straightened out."

The phone rang then, startling them both. Normally Buffy didn't answer the house phone because it was the number that she gave out to clients but for some reason she had a feeling that this time, she should answer.

"Hello?"

It was Lorne, "Hey Kitty Cat, you mind stopping by the club tonight…I uh wanted to talk to you about something."

"I don't know, Spike and I were going to stay in today. We're trying to figure out who is behind these attacks before my mom comes over tomorrow. I really don't want to bring her out here until we've made sure that she won't be in any danger."

"Oh that's sweet, too bad-if you don't come to the club tonight your friend is dead and tomorrow your mommy will be next." Said an unfamiliar female voice.

Buffy looked at Spike with panic in her eyes, "Who is this?"

"Oh come on Buffy, it hasn't been that long. Tell me, how's my Master doing? Wait, that's right you killed him but not before he killed you."

"Darla! But how? Angel killed you, I was there. I saw you turn to dust." Spike was at her side now, using his enhanced hearing to listen.

Darla laughed bitterly, "Yes he did didn't he, my boy killed me and then you killed him."

"How do you know about that? How did you come back?"

"My Boy tells me everything and as for the rest…you'll have to come to the club and don't forget to bring your new pet with you. It's a pity William didn't turn to dust yesterday but no worries that'll be taken care of very soon. Bye now!"

Buffy hung up the phone and looked at Spike, "Darla is back and she has Lorne, we have to get to the club before its too late."

"It's daylight out and Darla isn't one to stay and fight, she'll hold off on her plans until the sun is down that way she can make her escape if things don't go her way."

"She's at Caritas, so that's probably where the fight is gonna go down but we don't know how many others are there waiting for us. I doubt that she plans on taking us both on her own."

-----------------------------

"Okay boys, we know where the Slayer likes to spend her time so all we have to do is stand by and wait for her to make an appearance, the move in for extraction. Any questions?" the captain glanced at his men.

"What if she shows up with the vampire sir, William the Bloody?"

"If the Slayer shows up with William the Bloody, we try to capture him as well but our main priority is the Slayer. I'm sure the Council would love to study him, but if capture proves to be too difficult then take the first shot that you get. We can not sacrifice the mission for a vampire, no matter who he is."

-------------------------

"This has 'trap' written all over it." She huffed as she stood next to him in front of Caritas.

"Probably but I reckon Darla's only got a handful of vamps with her, the hardest part will be stakin' her before she makes her grand getaway."

Buffy sighed, "Leave Darla to me, I want to personally send her back to hell."

Spike nodded at the door, "Shall we?"

Inside everything was dark and it was quiet. The tables and chairs had been pushed up against the walls leaving a wide path up to the stage, where a single spotlight was lit.

Up on stage sat Lorne, tied to a chair and with a gag in his mouth. Buffy gasped when she realized that he had taken a few hits. There was dried blood on the side of his face and he was slumped forward.

He glanced up when he heard her gasp, his eyes wide and he tried to speak but the gag muffled his words of warning.

"Terrible isn't it?" came Darla's voice from behind them

Spike rocked forward and sneered at her, "If it isn't my dear old grandmum, not looking quite as young as you used to but I reckon a few years in hell will do that to you."

Darla resisted the reflex to reach up and check her face for flaws, she knew that Spike was just messing with her. She really couldn't understand why Angelus hadn't just killed him years ago.

"William." She grinned, knowing how much he disliked his human name, "You aren't looking so well these days, maybe you need to get a little more sun. I'd be happy to help you again."

Spike snarled at her but she only laughed.

Buffy grabbed Darla and slammed her into the counter, "What did you do to Lorne?"

Darla chuckled unafraid of the Slayer, "I didn't do anything." She nodded behind them to the stage, "But he did."

Buffy dropped Darla and turned back towards the stage again, her breath caught in her throat when she saw him standing up there behind her green friend, "No."

Angelus smirked, "Hello Lover."

"But-How?"

Angelus danced to the front of the stage, "Turns out that I have some friends in high places."

Spike was at a loss for words, this was like a nightmare not only for him but especially for Buffy. Somehow, some sick bastard must have thought it would be funny to bring back Darla and Angelus.

"What do you want?" she ground out as she tried to keep from falling apart.

Angelus laughed, "Now there's a question." He dropped down so that he was sitting on the edge of the stage, "Last time we saw each other I wanted to awaken Acathala and destroy the world, but you made sure that didn't happen. What do I want this time?"

"Still playing games Angelus, hiding in the shadows while your woman does all the work." Spike glanced at Darla, "Never did have much brains of your own did you grandmum?"

Darla ignored his comment, "Make all the jokes you like William but I'll be the one to have the last laugh as I watch you crumble to dust."

Buffy was having a hard time wrapping her head around all of this. Angel was back, no that's wrong. Angelus was back and he was trying to kill her, and Spike. Not only was Angelus back but his sire Darla was back as well. How did this happen? How could something like this happen?

Why was this happening, just when she was beginning to get over him, to forget him?

"What do you want from me, Angelus?"

"Ah, there it is. That is the question you should have been asking from the beginning. You killed me, stuck a sword in my gut and sent me to hell generally in these circumstances one would come back seeking revenge."

"So you came back to kill me?"

"I don't plan on killing you, on the contrary you will be very much alive when I get through with you, I can't say the same for your new pet though." Angelus glanced at Spike, "What happened Spike, Dru didn't like that you betrayed her to the Slayer?"

Spike shrugged, "She was more concerned about her Daddy than anything else but yeah that was about it."

"Ah Dru, we'll have to pay her a visit when we're done here. I'm sure she'll be happy to see that I've returned."

"For someone who's been rotting in hell for the past two years you seem pretty sure of yourself." Buffy spat, "I may have hesitated to kill you last time, but I won't make that mistake again."

Angelus hopped off the stage and sauntered over to her, stopping when there was only two feet of distance between them, "Let me make something clear for you Buff, only three of us will be leaving this building alive." He nodded at Darla.

The female vampire had poured gasoline over the chairs, tables, and the counter. Nearly everything surrounding them was wet. She now stood near the back door with a match, ready to light it.

Buffy turned back to Angelus eyes wide, "No! Let go of Lorne. He has nothing to do with this."

Angelus thought for a second, it wasn't exactly in his nature to show mercy but he wanted a good fight with Buffy. If she was concerned about her friend she wouldn't be able to concentrate on their fight.

"You have thirty seconds to get your demon friend out of here."

Buffy ran past him to the stage and quickly untied the rope, she helped Lorne to his feet and to the back door.

As soon as she was certain that he would make it, she turned back around to face Angelus.

-------------------------

_One Last Chapter to go! _


	22. Chapter XX

_Author's Note:_

_When I started writing this, I had every intention to bring Buffy and Spike together at the end but I have been more focused on the main plot of the story and so their romance didn't develop enough. My sincerest apologies for that, but just because they aren't ready to declare 'I Love You' to each other doesn't mean that they don't care about each other._

_I also wanted to announce the title for the second story. _

**Barely Breathing**

_When I finish Part two, I'll probably rename both of them to something like:_

**The Slayer Series: Holding on to You**

_**The Slayer Series: Barely Breathing**_

_**The Slayer Series: ?**_

_And yes it is very likely that I will be writing a third story but I can't say for sure yet until I see how story two will end._

**Chapter XX**

His head snapped back as her fist came in to contact with his face and he staggered backwards in surprise. He hadn't expected her to hit like that or to be that quick, but then again she was over four hundred years old.

Darla grinned and kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards. Spike jumped to his feet, glancing behind him where the flames were eating at the walls. He had to be careful not to catch on fire.

He turned his attention back to Darla just as she was about to punch him again. He caught her arm and punched her with his free hand; he then spun and landed a kick square in her chest.

She stumbled backwards into the opposite wall, careful to avoid the flames. Darla slammed her fist through the wall and yanked out a pipe, swinging it towards his head as he came near.

Spike jumped back to avoid the swinging pipe, looking for an opening to land a punch. Darla was a much better fighter than he expected and on top of that she had about three hundred years on him that made her stronger and faster.

He was fast but she was faster and that scared him a little, all those years he had taunted her and she had never raised a finger to put him in his place. It was always Angelus who took care of disciplining him and he only did it when Spike was pissing him off. It had never occurred to him until now that Darla might be an even more formidable opponent than his grand sire.

Darla loved the expression on his face when he realized that she might be more than he could handle. She wasn't one to get her own hands dirty but when she needed to she could hold her own and quite well. She couldn't have lived so long if she was as easy to defeat as a fledgling.

Spike moved to take the pipe from her, but she was too fast for him. Darla blocked his attempts then swung the thick metal up connecting with his face and causing him to fall backwards.

He glared up at her as he held his nose, which was now dripping with blood. She grinned as she stood over him, "William the Bloody, Spike the Slayer of Slayers. I have to say, I expected more out of you than this."

Spike used his sleeve to wipe away the blood, "Just getting warmed up."

"No, I think that we are done here." With that she brought the pipe down, impaling his left thigh and breaking his bones. He shouted from the pain as he tried to pull pipe out but it was jammed in to the cement floor.

He looked up at Darla once more before she kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. She smiled, pleased at herself. She had finally taught the moron a lesson, now he was going to burn.

She turned her attention towards Angelus who was in the middle of fighting with the Slayer. He was doing all right but so was Buffy.

There was a cracking sound and Darla jumped back just as a small chunk of ceiling fell down in front of her. The flames were making quick work of the building; it was time to end this. She ran over to the counter, where Angelus had stored a gift for Buffy.

Darla pulled the sword out from behind the counter and held it up; it was time for Angelus to have his revenge on the Slayer.

---------------------------------

Buffy spun, delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of his head sending him crashing into the stage. He laughed as he stood and dusted off his clothes, "I'm going to have lots of fun with you, I can tell."

Buffy punched him in the face repeatedly, not giving him any chance to recover, "You know, some how I didn't think it would be this easy to kick your ass. I guess I underestimated how rusty you are."

Angelus chuckled and blocked one of her punches; he took the opening to pull her up against him, "You smell so good when you're angry, it is such a turn on."

Buffy brought her knee up to his crotch and smiled when he let go of her to double over in pain, "Oh did I forget to mention that I'm over you? I've moved on Angel but I guess I can't say the same for you." She brought her knee up again this time hitting him in the face and knocking him on his back.

Angelus glared at her as he got to his feet, "Okay, now I'm starting to get pissed off." He glanced past her to his sire, "Darla!" he shouted.

Buffy glanced towards the female vampire, searching frantically for Spike until she saw him lying on the ground unconscious. She wanted to go and see if he was alright but she had to focus on Angelus right now.

Darla tossed the sword to Angelus and he caught it in midair. It was time for payback, of course he wasn't going to kill her but he sure as hell was gonna mess her up before he turned her over to that Lawyer.

"What is it with you and swords?" Buffy muttered.

Angelus held the sword in his hand, "I just thought you might like to continue where we left off."

"You mean when I killed you and sent you to hell; I thought I finished it pretty well."

Angelus sneered at her, "You got lucky near the end but I don't think that'll happen this time."

He lunged at her with the sword but she easily dodged it and punched him in the stomach.

"I don't know, I'm feeling pretty lucky right about now. You on the other hand, aren't doing so well."

She moved forward to punch him again but he caught her arm and slid the sword into her abdomen all the way to the hilt. Buffy's eyes went wide in shock and she glanced down at the sword then back up at Angelus.

He took a step back to admire his handy work, "The look on your face right now is priceless."

Buffy glared at him as she slowly pulled the sword out of her body. The pain was almost too unbearable but she couldn't let it slow her down.

She coughed up some blood and dropped the sword to clutch her wound. She knew it was bad, not skishkabobed organs bad but she was certain that if she stuck her hand inside the hole it would likely come out the other side and that was very, very bad.

Okay she was focusing too much on the pain; she had to fight through it. She had to make it out of here, somehow.

With this wound she wasn't going to be fast enough to counter his attacks and her own wouldn't have much force behind them. She was too weak to hold the sword right now, let alone try to wield it and take down both Angelus and Darla.

Then she remembered something and she grinned at Angelus, "Didn't you learn Angel…" she took a step towards him, "Not to count your chickens too early."

Angelus chuckled as he gazed at the slayer in front of him, "You must be delirious to think that you still have a chance. Its over Buffy, you lose."

Buffy reached behind her and grabbed the stake that she kept hidden there and before Angelus could react she threw it at him. The stake reached its target, and she smiled.

"What were you saying?"

Angelus pulled that stake out and threw it to the ground, "No, this can't be happening."

He stumbled backwards, unaware of the wall of flames at his back. He started to scream out in agony but his body crumbled to dust before he could even open his mouth.

Darla shrieked as she watched her beloved Angelus turn into dust, she ran over to him in a useless attempt to save his life but the flames engulfed her and she crumbled to dust as well.

There was no time to celebrate her success, that would have to wait for when she wasn't about to collapse.

Buffy coughed as the smoke from the flames clogged her lungs, she held her stomach as she tried to make her way over to Spike who was still unconscious in a small pool of blood. She could see the pipe sticking out of his leg and she wasn't sure if she would have the strength to pull it out of the cement.

Buffy paused when she heard a cracking sound and watched in horror as a support beam broke and fell over right on top of Spike's chest. She almost thought she could hear his ribs crack but over the roar of the flames she couldn't be certain.

Her eyes watered and she staggered around trying to find an opening, some way to reach him. She knew she needed to get out of there and get help, but there was no telling how soon she would be able to return with help.

It was getting harder to breathe and she dropped to her knees, too weak from the blood loss. It was just too much, too much smoke. She was only a few feet away from him but she couldn't get to him.

She called out his name weakly, one last attempt to save their lives but he didn't stir. That was all she'd had left before she fell unconscious.

The flames continued to eat away at the building, the ceiling continued to fall around them and allowing the bright moonlight in.

Less than five minutes later, sirens were outside of the crumbling building and firefighters were putting out the fire.

As soon as it was safe, four men dressed in black stealth gear entered the building and carried the unconscious body of the Slayer out and loaded her into the ambulance that they had managed acquire.

They took a quick glance around the destroyed building, searching for the blonde vampire that usually accompanied the Slayer but he was no where in sight.

---------------------

THE NEXT MORNING

She climbed out of bed early, too anxious to wait for her alarm clock to buzz.

Most mornings she required a cup of coffee to get her moving but today she had a different motivation.

She hurried around showering and getting together everything that she would need for the weekend.

According to Faith, the car would be arriving to pick her up at 11 am sharp. She didn't know how her daughter could afford a car and driver but she wasn't going to complain.

At exactly 10:55, she smiled widely as she carried her bag onto the porch and sat down to wait for the car.

At 1 pm, she was still sitting on the porch but her smile had faded.

------------------------------

The phone rang loudly on the bedside table, pulling him out of his sleep. Faith shifted a little next to him, snuggling closer.

He didn't want to answer; he wanted to stay right where he was in the arms of the woman that he cared about.

He finally picked it up on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Wesley, this is Travers. I am calling to inform you that our men have captured Ms. Summers. You will continue to train Faith as her Watcher and keep an eye on Rupert Giles; the council is still discussing what is to be done about him. That is all."

Wesley hung up the phone and sighed, wrapping his arm tighter around the brunette slayer.

"Who was it?" she asked as she wrapped her own arm around his waist, snuggling closer to rest her head on his chest.

Wesley smiled and kissed her forehead, "Wrong number."

---------------

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**-------------------**

_When the idea first came to me to write this story I had no idea where it would go. __I got the idea from the episode: Tabula Rasa. When the Shark offered Buffy a job. _

_I have always wanted to write a story where Buffy is the one that goes bad and needs to be saved. __I decided to have her start down that road by getting paid to kill demons, not only that but hired by Demons. _

_While she didn't neccessarily go bad in this story, she was tempted to join Wolfram and Hart. It was Spike who stopped her from making a decision that would put her on the side of evil. _

_Buffy was hurt and angry by what had happened with Angel and Joyce, thus she made the decision to stop being the Slayer and do what ever she wanted. Without someone to remind her that she is good, Buffy would have eventually changed her rules and would have been more like Faith (From BtVS Season 3) _

_Fortunately, Spike came in to her life and he sort of reminded her that she was supposed to be good. But at that point in the story she was kind of nuetral. She compromised with Spike saying that he was allowed to feed from people as long as he didn't do it in Los Angeles and she didn't know about it. _

_Then later when Wolfram and Hart offer her a job, she almost takes it even though she knows that they are an evil law firm. Spike saves her from making a terrible choice. _

_Later, Buffy's friends and family are trying to reconnect with her but she doesn't want to. She is still a little upset and isn't sure how she would explain what she has been up to. Spike is the one who convinces her to try and put the past behind her and make up with her mother and friends. _

_The decision to bring back Angelus and Darla came because Buffy needed to suffer the consequences of heading down a dark road, not only that but there was no way the Wolfram and Hart would let her go that easily. _

_Buffy was trying to run away from her past so I brought it back to bite her in the ass. _

_But Wolfram and Hart didn't bring them back just for Buffy, they had a reason for bringing them back and it has to do with the mysterious V.I.S that Lilah mentioned. _

_As for the way that this story ended, I didn't really want Angelus and Darla to survive the fight mainly because I thought it would be too much of a hassle for me to hang on to them longer. I wasn't really in the mood to have a rematch. _

_As I was writing the ending I decided that it was time for Buffy and Spike to split up for a little while and so I decided that Darla would defeat Spike but leave him to burn to death. I came to a similar decision about the Buffy vs Angelus fight, but since I couldn't let Darla and Angelus survive. Buffy manages to stake him before she passes out. _

_From watching them on AtS, I felt that Darla really did love Angelus in an evil vampire way. On the show she tried to turn him evil so that they could be together again. I really believe that she would try to save him if she knew that he was dying, regardless of what happened to her. _

_Now with both Slayer and Vampire, unconcious and in terrible shape they will be seperated for a while. Buffy taken by the Watcher's Council and Spike was no where to be found when the Captain and his men went in to get Buffy. Where could he have gone? _

_I sincerely hope that you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have and I hope that you continue to enjoy it in story 2. _

_I am currently writing the first and second chapters but it will probably be a week or so before its up and ready to go. _

_I may have chapter one ready for you soon but I am having some trouble with Chapter two. _

_Thanks again for all of your great reviews._

_~AMBER~_


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTEPLEASE READ

_Author's Note: _

_Thank you all for your great reviews of __**Holding on to You**__'s final chapter._

_I wasn't sure if you guys would like the way the fight went and to be quite honest I am not very good at writing fight scenes. I've never been in a fight so I know absolutely nothing about how it would go in real life. I base my fight scenes off of stuff that I have seen on the show and on other shows. Buffy is a big kicker and usually punches in the face (though her target is usually Spike's face) Anyways, I'm glad that you all enjoyed it. _

_I wanted to make a comment about Wesley in response to a review that I received so here goes:_

_Wesley wasn't exactly in on the whole thing when it came to Buffy's capture. Everybody knew that the Council was after her including Buffy herself. She also knew that they were in Los Angeles because of the Chapter when Spike spotted them at Caritas. _

_Wesley had never met Buffy, he doesn't know much about what happened to her to cause her to leave Sunnydale. He only knows what the Council has told him and that is (Rogue Slayer, abandoned her calling, etc.) It doesn't really affect him and he doesn't really have any say in what happens to Buffy. _

_From the perspective of Wesley and the Council, if Buffy was indeed a bad slayer they wouldn't want her to be around Faith. So that is why Travers called Wesley, sort of to let him know that he didn't need to worry about Buffy messing with his slayer and trying to get Faith to abandon the calling as well. Also Travers was telling Wesley to continue keeping an eye on Giles, which we already learned he was supposed to be doing. He even told Giles this. _

_Wesley isn't in on anything…yet (lol, after reading the review I decided to get him in on something) _

_Wesley's only fault so far was lying to Faith about who called and why. He knows that she is friends with Buffy and has visited Buffy on a few occasions so he should have told her that her friend had been taken. I just wanted to clear that up. _

_I know that some people don't bother to review but I would really appreciate it if most of you readers would leave a review for at least the first __**3**__ chapters, those are the ones that I am most concerned about right now. Once I get them out the rest of the story will hopefully just kind of roll out as I go along._

_Thank you all, _

_Amber_


End file.
